15: Divisiones
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Shura siempre se había sentido solo, hasta este momento. Ahora está en un verdadero lío con una amazona cuyo rostro no debió haber visto, y con una chica con circuitos en su cabeza y un pequeño problema con la gravedad. ¡Nunca se volvería a quejar de falta de atención femenina! Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, Radamanthys mete las patas. Shura x OC.
1. 1: Prólogo

**DIVISIONES**

I. PROLOGO

 _Año 5 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Madrid, España_

La pareja miró con curiosidad al anciano que recién se había presentado esa mañana en su apartamento. Si bien cuando hablaron por teléfono con él anteriormente habían logrado deducir que era una persona importante e inusual, una vez que lo vieron frente a frente estuvieron seguros de ellos. El hombre era viejo, pero su mirada irradiaba una fuerza impresionante. Instintivamente la mujer se colocó frente a su hijo, bloqueándolo de la vista.

-Buenos días, señor y señora Navarro- dijo el recién llegado en un tono suave y amable- ya habíamos hablado anteriormente-

La pareja salió de su asombro.

-Sí, pase, por favor, señor Shion- dijo el hombre, señalándole la salita de estar. El Patriarca del Santuario de Athena asintió con una sonrisa amable y tomó asiento en el sitio indicado.

-¿Gusta café?¿Té?¿Alguna infusión?- dijo la mujer, sin soltar la mano del pequeño.

-Gracias, no- dijo el Patriarca- será mejor que hablemos del asunto que nos ocupa. Les explicaré el asunto que nos ocupa lo mejor que pueda-

El hombre se sentó en un sillón frente a Shion, y la mujer en una silla a su lado, sentando al niño en su regazo. Shion sonrió levemente al ver al pequeño mirándolo con curiosidad. Pero no le cabía la menor duda: el cosmo que había detectado, el cosmo que estaba destinado a ser uno de los más poderosos santos de Athena, provenía de ese pequeño.

-Como les expliqué en el teléfono, vengo del Santuario de Athena, y la razón de mi visita es para hablar sobre su hijo, Shura- y comenzó a explicarles sobre el Santuario, el cosmo y de como su hijo tenía un enorme potencial para ser un santo de Athena, seguramente un santo dorado.

Mientras sus padres escuchaban la explicación de Shion, Shura se emocionaba cada vez más por las noticias. Finalmente, sus padres aceptaron, y Shura se despidió de ellos, para seguir al Patriarca hacia el Santuario.

-¿Señor Shion?- dijo Shura, mientras caminaba junto al Patriarca, llevando consigo apenas una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas.

-Dime-

-¿Cómo voy a aprender a usar esa cosa… cosmo?- dijo Shura.

Shion sonrió benévolamente.

-Tranquilo, todo a su debido tiempo- dijo el Patriarca- primero que nada, te asignaré con un maestro, el viejo santo de Capricornio, y él te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber-

Shura asintió con una sonrisa, y se apresuró a seguir al Patriarca. Tan pronto como llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar apartado, desde donde Shion le ofreció la mano, la cual el pequeño tomó, y ambos se teletransportaron al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Año del nacimiento de Athena_

Shura no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas una semana antes, todo era normal en el Santuario como debía ser. En el transcurso de cinco días parecía que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Athena había bajado a su estatua en la tierra, pero apenas la diosa recién nacida había sido colocada en su cuna, Aioros había intentado asesinarla. Shura no podía creerlo. ¡Aioros, el mismo Aioros que siempre había sido honesto y leal! El mismo a quien el viejo Patriarca había elegido para ser su sucesor. ¡Menos mal que el Patriarca lo había atrapado antes de que lo lograda! ¡Menos mal que él, Shura, lo había encontrado y destruido!

El santo de Capricornio bajó la mirada. Él había sido quien había dado el golpe final al traidor Aioros. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Jamás, ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos había Shura soñado que su querido amigo de la infancia, su compañero de entrenamiento, hubiera sido capaz de intentar algo similar. Y aún así, la evidencia indicaba que había intentado asesinar a Athena y el Patriarca lo había herido en su huída.

Lo siguiente que había pasado fue la información de que hubo un horrible incendio en Atenas, muy cerca del Santuario, y que la familia de Aioria había muerto en el accidente.

"Pobre chico", había pensado Shura. En serio, parecía ser horrible. Haber perdido a toda su familia en el transcurso de una semana, primero su hermano mayor y luego sus padres. Suspiró. No tenía mucho que hacer.

-¿Porqué estás tan pensativo?- preguntó uno de los santos dorados más jóvenes.

Shura se volvió hacia ellos. Había otros dos niños con él: los nuevos santos de Piscis y Cáncer. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué entenderían esos dos chiquillos? Aioria no había sido el único que se lamentaba de la muerte de Aioros. A pesar de estar decepcionado, la verdad era que Shura extrañaba a su amigo, y la idea de que jamás lo volvería a ver era… intolerable. Tampoco había visto a Saga, y eso le preocupaba. ¿Estaría bien?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Death Mask- dijo el santo de Capricornio, al ver que los dos chicos lo miraban persistentemente. Shura les miró con una expresión de desdén, y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?- dijo el santo de Cáncer.

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Quebec, Canadá_

 _Cuatro meses después_

La mujer se desabrochó el abrigo al entrar a casa, y su esposo se metió las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró. Regresaban de una reunión para encontrar a un rastro de lodo y nieve desde la puerta trasera hasta la sala, y a su hija sentada sobre la alfombra, rodeada de piezas metálicas y chatarra, al parecer concentrada en un objeto en sus manos.

Ambos suspiraron. La celebración de navidad había sido apenas hacía dos semanas, y la pequeña ya había arruinado su regalo. Le habían obsequiado un pequeño perro pug mecánico, que movía las patas hacia delante y hacia atrás al encenderlo. Al parecer, la niña se había escabullido al cobertizo de su padre, (de ahí el rastro de lodo y huellas de nieve en el suelo dentro de la casa), había tomado la cajita de herramientas, y había literalmente desarmado por completo el pequeño juguete. En esos momentos no quedaba rastro del simpático perro que la pequeña de ocho años había recibido en la mañana de navidad.

-¡Mackenzie!- exclamó la mujer, haciendo que la niña diera un respingo de sorpresa y se volviera a sus padres con enormes ojos, llenos de confusión por el repentino grito de su madre- ¿qué desastre hiciste ahora?-

-Toto se descompuso, mamá- dijo la niña, regresando su mirada a su trabajo, por lo que sus padres solo pudieron ver sus cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas- lo estoy arreglando…-

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y, suspirando frustrada, salió de la habitación de su hija lamentándose de que su hija no fuera más normal y quejándose de que tendría que limpiar el desastre que la niña había hecho. El hombre iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando vio a la pequeña abriendo la caja de plástico del juguete y conectando algunos cables en el pequeño tablero de circuitos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Mac?- le preguntó su padre.

-Quiero que Toto camine bien- le dijo la niña, sin quitar la vista del juguete y del pequeño tablero de circuitos- que no solo mueva las patas hacia delante y atrás. Los perros no caminan así-

-No, no lo hacen- dijo su padre, pensativo, pero permaneció en silencio mientras que la niña seguía trabajando en su juguete.

Jéremie Arnaud estaba impresionado con la habilidad que tenía la pequeña en trabajar con sus pequeñas manos, así que tomó asiento en el sofá y se quedó mirando a la niña. Cuando Mackenzie terminó, un par de horas después de haber comenzado, efectivamente el perro caminaba como lo hacían los perros. las patas del pequeño pug de juguete se movían tan bien como un perro real. El señor Arnaud estaba impresionado, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando la niña volvió a abrir la caja mecánica del juguete y comenzó a rehacer los circuitos.

-¿Qué haces ahora, Mac?- dijo el hombre, alzando las cejas- ¡si ya había quedado bien!-

-No, todavía no- dijo la pequeña, volviéndose hacia su papá. Hizo contacto visual con él, y sonrió ampliamente- quiero que también ladre-

Jéremie Arnaud estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. Estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de ver. Su hija tenía talento para esas cosas. Se mordió el labio y se levantó rápidamente del sofá, saliendo hacia el recibidor de su pequeña casa y rumbo a la cocina, donde su esposa se había puesto a lavar los platos violentamente, cosa que hacía cuando se preocupaba mucho.

-Jéremie- dijo su esposa haciendo un gesto desesperado, volviéndose hacia él- ¿qué le pasa a nuestra hija?-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jéremie.

-Lo sé, Mackenzie está mal de la cabeza- dijo la mujer nerviosamente- he leído sobre eso. Debe ser autista. Mis amigas me dijeron que fue porque la vacunamos cuando era más pequeña…-

-Sh…. no digas eso, Amelia- le dijo el hombre- eso de que las vacunas causan autismo es una tontería. Y claro que nuestra hija no es autista: según tengo entendido, los niños autistas no hace contacto visual-

-Si no es autista, quizá tiene algo mal dentro de su cabeza- dijo la mujer, entrelazando nerviosamente los dedos- deberíamos llevarla al psicólgo, no es normal que una niña…-

-No creo que esté loca tampoco. Creo que tiene un talento oculto…- la interrumpió su esposo.

-¿Arruinar sus juguetes es un talento oculto?- dijo la mujer- ¡por todos los dioses, Jéremie, es una niña! No se supone que las niñas buenas sepan hacer esas cosas-

Jéremie frunció el entrecejo. Su hija era una niña buena, y si era hábil para las cosas mecánicas, tenía que darle su mejor oportunidad. Ignoró a su esposa y regresó a la salita de estar. Con la mano temblorosa, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Hola?¿Bishop's College School?- dijo el hombre- quisiera pedir informes sobre su programa para niños prodigio. Sí. Sí, es para mi hija, se llama Mackenzie Arnaud, tiene ocho años. De acuerdo, mañana 12 de enero. Gracias-

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 6 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Marín se ajustó su máscara de plata y respiró hondo, preparándose para pelear. Frente a ella había otra niña, también de nueve años, encendiendo su cosmo y preparándose para pelear. Creía haber escuchado que se llamaba Anika. Su maestra le había enseñado que tenía que hacer, y estaba lista. No tenía miedo.

La chica pelirroja miró hacia las gradas, y sonrió levemente al ver a Aioria, el guapo santo de Leo, que la estaba mirando con una expresión confiada, como si no le quedara duda de que ella era capaz de ganar la armadura de Aguila. Junto a él, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión sombría, estaba Shura de Capricornio. Su mirada era imposible de descifrar. Marín sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a concentrase en su oponente.

Anika era una niña un poco más alta que ella, de largos cabellos negros, y un flequillo recto sobre su frente. Como usaban máscaras, no había podido ver su rostro, pero su actitud y lenguaje corporal la hacían parecer una chica poderosa, pero delicada al mismo tiempo.

-Bien… ¡comiencen!- dijo el Patriarca, dando por iniciado el combate.

Marín encendió su cosmo, y utilizó su velocidad para evadir los primeros ataques de la chica. Recordaba muy bien lo que su maestra le había dicho: el primero en atacar es el que gana, pero ella atacaría de manera prudente. Brincó tan alto como pudo, y atacó a Anika de una patada. Ésta apenas evadió el golpe e intentó contraatacar, pero fue el vano, Marín ya se había retirado y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Casi desde que comenzó la pelea, Anika sabía que estaba en problemas. Marín era más ágil, más fuerte y mejor preparada que ella. Todo se terminó en unos minutos, cuando la chica pelirroja le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, que hizo que Anika cayera al suelo, completamente sin aire.

-¡Alto!- dijo el Patriarca, antes de que Anika se levantara, pero no era necesario, Marín ya se había detenido- Marín gana la armadura de plata-

La multitud gritó y aplaudió. Entristecida por haber perdido, Anika levantó la mirada y vio que, en las gradas, Aioria de Leo estaba muy contento. Junto a él, Shura de Capricornio parecía algo decepcionado, cosa que por alguna razón la hizo sentir muy mal. Desvió su mirada hacia Marín, quien estaba de pie junto a ella, y le ofrecía la mano de manera amistosa para ayudarla a levantarse. Dudosa, Anika la tomó.

-Gracias, Marín- dijo la otra chica.

-De nada- dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole bajo su máscara- ¿amigas?-

-Amigas- dijo Anika, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia las gradas, al sitio donde había estado Shura, pero el santo dorado ya se había retirado.

La chica se sintió terrible de no haber ganado la armadura. Las demás amazonas se acercaron a abrazarla y a animarla. Una de ellas le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que incluso Lena, la amazona más poderosa del Santuario, había perdido una vez contra Shaka por una armadura, y había ganado en su segunda oportunidad. Aquello levantó apenas sus ánimos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el recinto, se encontró con el santo de Capricornio, quien estaba haciendo sus rondas. Apenada, la chica se apresuró cabizbaja a entrar al recinto, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Shura la llamó.

-No sufras por lo que sucedió- dijo el santo dorado- debes entrenar más, volverte más fuerte, y seguramente lo lograrás en la siguiente oportunidad-

Anika sonrió bajo su máscara y asintió.

-Gracias, señor Shura-

-De nada- dijo el santo dorado seriamente, pero le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de seguir su ronda.

En la entrada del recinto, Anika se volvió hacia el santo dorado, que se alejaba lentamente, y volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara.

x-x-x

 _Universidad Ludwig Maximilian de Munich, Alemania_

 _Año 7 del nacimiento de Athena_

Charlotte Neuer suspiró, fastidiada, al terminar la clase de física avanzada. Había sido un día particularmente difícil, había tenido problemas con su familia, y además no estaba nada contenta por el regaño que todo su grupo había recibido por parte del profesor. Y todo por culpa de esa mocosa sentada en primera fila.

Charlotte se levantó y guardó sus libros en su bolso, y miró de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Esa niña canadiense, Mackenzie Arnaud, estaba dejando en ridículo a todo el grupo de mecatrónica avanzada. Nadie entendía muy bien de donde había salido. El rumor era que había sido recomendada de una universidad en Quebec a la sociedad Max Planck, y le habían dado una beca. Era impresionante y, a la vez, ridículo que una chica de quince años fuera tan inteligente, dejando en ridículo a ingenieros diez o quince años mayores que ella.

La chica vio que Mackenzie guardaba también su laptop y sus libros, y llevaba en sus manos un pequeño perro Pug que parecía de juguete. Un grupo de estudiantes murmuraba detrás de ella, hasta que uno de ellos se le acercó.

-Oye, Canadá- dijo uno de los chicos, haciendo que toda la atención del grupo se fijara en ella. El que había hablado era Derek, un chico alto, fornido, que había entrado a la universidad por una beca deportiva- ¿no estás un poco grande para tener juguetes o traerlos a la escuela?-

Charlotte miró interesada el intercambio. La chica adolescente no parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizá seguramente siempre había convivido con otros niños superdotados y no había estado en esa situación.

-Me… me llamo Mackenzie- dijo la adolescente con toda inocencia, sin saber que Derek estaba intentando importunarla- y Toto no es un juguete, es mi proyecto prototipo desde hace muchos años-

Derek se echó a reír.

-¿Tu juguete se llama Toto?- se burló el chico.

- _Tiny Optimal Technopet Operations_. T.O.T.O.- dijo Mackenzie. Al escuchar aquello, el chico que la estaba molestado permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir, y Charlotte, quien estaba observando la escena, se echó a reír en voz baja

-Eh… yo…- comenzó el chico.

Charlotte los observó. Si bien Mackenzie parecía muy tranquila, le daba la impresión de que era demasiado inocente. No parecía darse cuenta de que el otro chico la estaba molestando. Antes de que el chico le dijera algo más, Charlotte se interpuso entre ambos de manera natural, como si quisiera charlar con ella.

-Mackenzie, quisiera que me explicaras el último problema que nos dio el profesor- dijo Charlotte, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta del intercambio. Mackenzie sonrió, y el chico dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose de ellas.

-Claro- sonrió la adolescente, tomando a Toto y siguiendo a Charlotte, dejando a Derek mirándolas, confundido y sin saber que rayos había pasado. Una vez que ambas salieron, se dirigieron a la cafetería.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento, Londres, Inglaterra_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Victoria comenzó a empacar sus cosas, antes de salir a su primera misión. Estaba nerviosa. Esa pequeña misión era su examen final para entrar al MI6. Al mismo tiempo, miró de reojo a su amiga y compañera de habitación, quien se estaba poniendo unas medias negras, preparándose para su entrevista de trabajo en el museo Británico.

La chica inglesa sonrió ampliamente. ¡Vaya extraña pareja de amigas que eran ellas dos! Una de ellas se había vuelto investigadora y era candidata a ser una estratega del MI6. La otra era egiptóloga.

Una vez que Evelyn terminó de vestirse, se miró al espejo, y se mordió el labio, mirándose nerviosa.

-Tranquila- dijo Victoria, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda, y dejándose caer sobre su cama. Dash, su perro corgi, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella. El pobre perro ya estaba viejo, y se movía muy lentamente. Victoria lo acarició con cariño.

-Dash no se ve bien- observó Evelyn en voz baja.

-Lo sé. Ha estado un poco enfermo últimamente; más tarde lo llevaré al veterinario de nuevo- dijo Victoria, sin soltar al pequeño perro, pero suspiró- bueno. Hora de la verdad. ¿Ya estás lista?- añadió, poniéndose de pie y cerrando su maleta.

-Lista- dijo Evelyn.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron por unos momentos, deseándose suerte mutuamente. Sabían que, pasara lo que pasara, ese día sus vidas iban a cambiar. Ambas salieron a sus respectivos destinos, y quedaron con volverse a ver cuando regresaran.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

Shura observó atentamente a Saga y a Aioros. Suspiró. Apenas llevaban unos días desde que todos los santos que habían muerto en batallas pasadas habían revivido gracias al poder de Athena y el permiso de Zeus. Desde que habían regresado a la vida, habían vuelto a asumir sus roles pasados en el Santuario.

Esa tarde soleada la mayoría de los santos dorados había resuelto sus diferencias con los otros sobre las acciones pasadas. Sobre todo Saga, quien se disculpó de todo lo que había hecho bajo la influencia de Ares, y Death Mask y Afrodita, quienes sabían que el Patriarca era falso y aún así decidieron apoyarlo.

Shura no estaba a gusto. A pesar de que Saga se había disculpado, a él le pareció que Aioros lo perdonó demasiado pronto. Saga no solo había traicionado a Athena, sino que había calumniado a su mejor amigo, acusándolo de un crimen que no cometió, había provocado que lo mataran, maltrataran a su hermano menor, y manchó su reputación por muchos años. ¿Cómo podía Aioros estar tan cómodo con su supuesto amigo?

No, ese no era su problema. Shura también estaba molesto con lo que había pasado. ¿Y cómo no? Saga lo había engañado a él tambien. Finalmente, lo había hecho asesinar a uno de sus mejores amigos al creerlo un traidor a la Orden.

El santo de Capricornio se volvió hacia un lado, y vio a la joven Athena, que estaba de pie junto a Shion, mirando benévolamente a todos los santos dorados. Finalmente la mirada de la diosa se detuvo sobre él, y Saori lentamente caminó hacia Shura.

-No te ves muy contento que digamos, Shura- le dijo la joven diosa- ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

Shura se volvió hacia ella y suspiró. Él estaba avergonzado también, ahora que lo pensaba. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que Saga no era el mismo Patriarca. Era diferente. Quizá tampoco él era digno de ser un santo dorado después de todo.

La joven diosa se acercó a Shura, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que hizo que el santo de Capricornio enrojeciera visiblemente.

-Se… señorita Athena- dijo Shura, cabizbajo.

-Confío completamente en todos ustedes, Shura- le dijo Athena, sonriéndole con cariño, sin que el santo hubiera podido explicar el motivo de su preocupación- es una nueva oportunidad, empezaremos de cero de nuevo-

Shura estaba aún muy ruborizado, pero asintió torpemente. Le gustara o no, Athena tenía razón. Era una nueva oportunidad.

x-x-x

 _Año 16 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Oficinas Fundación Starfish en Munich, Alemania_

Mackenzie y sus dos compañeros entraron a las oficinas de la fundación Starfish, una fundación dedicada a ayudar a refugiados de distintos países. Ella llevaba a su pequeño perro robot Toto en sus brazos, mientras que el chico traía consigo un enorme maletín alargado y Charlotte un portafolio. Los tres entraron directamente a la oficina del director, y éste los escuchó maravillado.

Los tres chicos habían comenzado a diseñar prototipos para nuevas prótesis de extremidades de alta funcionalidad para niños que habían perdido un brazo o una pierna en la guerra, que eran de tan buena calidad y funcionalidad que incluso el atleta paraolímpico Oskar Pistorius estaría celoso. Al director le gustó la idea. Esos chicos ofrecían crear una prótesis biónica a la medida al mes para alguno de sus refugiados, usando materiales de bajo costo.

-Es cierto que varios de los pobres refugiados que vienen huyendo de la guerra necesitan esos aparatos- dijo el director, pensativo- hay una vacante en Atenas, porque Grecia es uno de los países con más refugiados-

Charlotte abrió su portafolios y sacó un enorme esquema con el plan que ellos tenían para producir las prótesis que proponían.

-En resumen- dijo Mackenzie- cada prótesis nos cuesta aproximadamente cincuenta euros si podemos tener acceso al material de desecho que necesitamos-

El director se quedó pensativo, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

-Me parece bien. Es un buen proyecto. L es daré el presupuesto suficiente- dijo el hombre.

Mackenzie iba a decir algo, cuando sonó el celular de Charlotte, y ésta salió de la oficina. Mientras tanto, ella y el chico que la acompañaba cerraron el trato con el director.

-Hablaré con mi colega, y les proporcionaremos alojamiento en Atenas, para los tres- dijo el director- tendrá que ser una casa más o menos grande, con el espacio suficiente para que vivan ahí y tengan su taller también-

La junta continuó por algunos minutos. Cuando Mackenzie y el otro chico salieron de la oficina, se encontraron a Charlotte aún hablando por teléfono. La chica parecía muy molesta mientras hablaba, con sus mejillas enrojecidas de furia.

-No, ya te dije una y mil veces que no voy a participar en tus esquemas, ¿porqué no dejas de insistir?- dijo Charlotte.

Mackenzie pudo escuchar una extraña risa por medio del auricular, y alzó las cejas. Recordaba que hacía varios años, Charlotte le había dicho que tenía problemas con su familia, especialmente con su hermana menor, que debía ser más o menos de la edad de Mackenzie.

-No importa que seamos familia- continuó diciendo la chica mayor- ya te lo había dicho antes, tus actividades me asquean. ¡Así que déjame en paz!-

Charlotte colgó el teléfono y miró a sus dos compañeros.

-Lo siento, chicos- dijo ella.

-¿Qué sucedió, Lottie?- preguntó Mackenzie- ¿estás bien?-

-Nada… nada, Mac- dijo Charlotte- problemas familiares. Todo bien-

Mackenzie asintió, y sonrió levemente. El chico que estaba con ellas dejó su enorme maleta en el suelo, y el portafolio también. Abrazó a cada una de ellas al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, anímense- dijo el chico- nuestro proyecto fue aceptado. Ya tenemos donde vivir, y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Vamos, Charlotte, Canadá- añadió, guiñándoles un ojo- vamos a celebrar-

Mackenzie sonrió, y le dio un codazo a Derek, antes de salir junto con sus dos compañeros de las oficinas rumbo a la ciudad a celebrar.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Anika abrió los ojos, y se encontró a Marín sentada junto a su cama, deteniendo su cabeza con sus dos manos. La chica no traía puesta su máscara, y tenía la mirada perdida, formando una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-¿Marín?- dijo Anika en un susurro ronco. La amazona pelirroja parpadeó.

-Lo siento, Ani- dijo Marín- ¿cómo te sientes?-

Anika miró la expresión de Marín. No en vano habían sido compañeras todos esos años, y la conocía muy bien. Todo el mundo había esperado que ella, Anika, estuviera molesta con Marín por haberle ganado la armadura de Aguila, pero la verdad no era así. No era su gran amiga, pero no la odiaba. Aceptaba que Marín se la había merecido mucho más que ella. Suspiró.

-Estoy bien- dijo la amazona con voz ronca- ¿qué sucede? ¿porqué te ves tan preocupada?-

-Shh… no hables tanto- dijo Marín, cambiándole el paño frío que tenía sobre el cuello- ha pasado algo malo de nuevo. Anoche te atacaron a ti. Hoy atacaron a un grupo de aprendices, y a Kanon y su familia-

Anika se alarmó, e intentó incorporarse, pero Marín se lo impidió.

-No te muevas, Anika- dijo Marín en tono autoritario- los santos dorados ya salieron a buscarlos, no te preocupes, necesitas descansar…-

Anika bajó la mirada. Recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido el día anterior: la habían atacado fuera de la prisión del Santuario, mientras hacía sus rondas, y Shura había llegado para salvarla justo a tiempo. El problema es que el santo dorado había visto su rostro en el proceso.

La amazona levantó la mirada, y siguió a su compañera con la vista. ¿Sería prudente decirle a Marín lo que había sucedido? Sin pensarlo mucho sacudió la cabeza. Ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Ahora había cosas más urgentes de qué preocuparse en esos momentos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Fundación Starfish: organización sin fines de lucro que ayuda a personas vulnerables, entre ellos los refugiados sirios en Grecia.

Sociedad Max Planck para la Promoción de la Ciencia: red de institutos de investigación científica en Alemania. El nombre honra la memoria de Max Planck, el físico alemán que inició la mecánica cuántica.

¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con este fic de Shura. Debo admitir que lo terminé más rápido de lo que creía. Espero que les esté gustando el set-up. También volverán Victoria y Radamanthys, más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Regreso

**DIVISIONES**

II: REGRESO

 _Templo de Capricornio, Santuario de Athena_

Shura puso los ojos en blanco cuando Camus bajó a su templo. En su defensa, el santo de Acuario había cruzado junto con Liliwen por el templo de Capricornio porque irían a visitar a Milo y a Cathy, quienes habían sorprendido a todo el Santuario diciendo que que se casarían en un par de semanas. A Shura no le sorprendía: desde que Cathy había llegado al Santuario, el pobre Milo se la pasaba volando bajo y cacheteando banquetas. Sonrió levemente al imaginar aquello. Esa chica sacaba el mejor lado de Milo.

El problema con Camus era que Shura estaba cocinando su platillo favorito, patatas bravas, y cuando pasaron por el templo de Capricornio, ambos comenzaron a toser violentamente. El aroma a picante en la comida que Shura estaba cocinando había llenado todo el templo. Liliwen tenía los ojos llorosos, y Camus no podía decir dos palabras sin toser.

-Shura… cofff…¿se puede saber…. cofff coff… qué estás coff… cocinando?- dijo el santo de Acuario.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Camus?- dijo Shura, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Solo quiero poder pasar… cofff… por tu templo sin morir en el intento…- dijo Camus, aún tosiendo violentamente y con los ojos llorosos también.

-Entonces será mejor que se apresuren- dijo Shura- el olor a picante no se va a ir a ningún lado-

Camus frunció el entrecejo, bajando un poco la temperatura en el décimo templo, y tras tomar el brazo de Liliwen, la ayudó a caminar hacia la salida del templo de Acuario, ya que la pobre chica tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y no podía ver nada. Una vez que se quedó solo, Shura se echó a reír. Esos dos no aguantaban nada, y eso que esta vez Dio no había cocinado.

Shura se encogió de hombros, y continuó revolviendo la salsa con la cuchara de madera mientras se cocinaba. Sonrió: olía bastante bien. Lástima que ninguno de los santos apreciaran la cocina española. Bueno, nuevamente, quizá solo Dio, pero él no contaba, sobre todo después de que Shura vio las cosas que solía comer. Suspiró.

Quizá podía invitar a Aioros y a Sofi. Pero casi de inmediato, Shura se arrepintió y sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea. A veces olvidaba que la chica estaba embarazada, y estaba con una dieta muy cuidadosa, ya que tenía diabetes y tenía que cuidar muy bien sus niveles de glucosa. Además, no sabía como estaba su estado de antojos de embarazo, y no quería encontrarse de pronto a Aioros a las tres de la mañana al pie de su cama pidiéndole que prepare algo para ella.

Shura rió en voz baja y apagó la estufa. Se sirvió la comida en un plato y se sentó a la mesa tras sacar del refrigerador una botella de cerveza. Comió en silencio, pensando en lo agradable que sería estar acompañado de vez en cuando.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas, Grecia_

Mackenzie apagó la computadora, sonriendo aliviada, y se volvió hacia su habitación. Ella y sus dos compañeros acababan de mudarse a Atenas hacía dos meses, donde trabajarían para la fundación Starfish creando prótesis biónicas para los refugiados sirios que llegaban a Grecia, y ya estaban más o menos instalados en su nuevo hogar. Y ya habían entregado dos prótesis, y acababan de recibir una solicitud para una nueva prótesis de brazo derecho para una niña de seis años.

Mac, Charlotte y Derek funcionaban como una máquina bien aceitada. Primero que nada, Derek, que desde la universidad de había vuelto un aliado y buen amigo de Mac, se encargaba de conseguir y gestionar los materiales necesarios: comprar el plástico para la impresora 3D y las viejas piezas de celulares para los circuitos. Después de ello, Charlotte creaba el esqueleto plástico de la prótesis usando un software que Mac había diseñado, usando la impresora 3D. Y finalmente, Mac se encargaba de producir los circuitos necesarios para que la extremidad mecánica funcionara a la perfección, como una normal.

Mac puso a Toto sobre el escaso espacio que había en su escritorio y suspiró.

-¿No has pensado en conseguirte un escritorio con más espacio, Mac?- se escuchó la voz metálica proveniente del perro mecánico- o cuando menos limpiar este un poco-

La chica sonrió y se volvió a mirar su escritorio. Toto tenía razón. Sobre el mueble tenía un teclado y dos joysticks de tres ejes, uno de cada lado del teclado, un mouse y un hub con diez puertos USB. También tenía cuatro pantallas: una al frente, una arriba de ella y dos a los lados. Cables, conexiones y luces por todos lados. Un ipod que hacía sonar música de The Beatles. Un porta-vasos con un vaso de plástico. Unos enormes audífonos. Y a ambos lados del escritorio había un par de enormes brazos robóticos.

-No, sabes que necesito todo esto- dijo Mac- tenemos una prótesis nueva en proceso-

-Charlotte aún no ha impreso el esqueleto de plástico- dijo Toto. Su voz robótica había cambiado varias veces conforme pasaban los años. Ella había escogido para Toto la voz de Morgan Freeman o Alan Rickman: le daba risa que su invento tuviera la voz de Snape de Harry Potter. Finalmente se había conformado con la voz de Tom Hiddleson, cosa que la ponía de muy buen humor- tienes tiempo de hacer otra cosa-

-Estoy pensando en que puedo seguir trabajando en el prototipo Icarus 2.0- dijo la chica.

-Entonces estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo tu madre la última vez que hablaste con ella- dijo el robot- necesitas un novio, y pronto…-

Mac rió en voz baja. Cuando era pequeña, su madre había pensado que era autista, o que estaba loca. Ahora decía que necesitaba un novio para que éste la hiciera alejar su mente de los mecanismos, circuitos y prototipos. Ja. Como si eso fuera posible. Su padre, en cambio, siempre la había animado a seguir sus sueños, y sobre todo a desarrollar sus habilidades.

-No necesito ningún novio, necesito probar el Icarus, Toto- dijo Mac mientras sonreía- tú eras el que querías dejar de ser un pug, y ser un dragón, ¿no? Por eso necesito probar las alas primero-

-Pueden ser solo alas ornamentales- dijo el pequeño robot, señalándose a sí mismo- sabes que solo quiero estar en un cuerpo más grande que éste-

Mac rió de nuevo. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que Toto le había pedido que lo transportara a otro cuerpo: no le gustaba ser pequeño y abrazable como era en su forma actual. Mac estaba planeando un prototipo en forma de dragón, pero tenía muy poco tiempo entre un proyecto y el siguiente para para tener tiempo de terminar de armarlo.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tanto Mac como Toto se volvieron a la puerta. Resignada por la interrupción, Mac se levantó y abrió. Era Derek.

-Buenas tardes, Canadá- dijo el chico- quería avisarte con tiempo, que el material para la impresora 3D está escaso en Grecia. Lo mandé traer de Munich, pero tardará dos días al menos en llegar-

-¡Vacaciones!- dijo la voz mecánica de Toto desde su sitio sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias, Derek- sonrió Mac, señalando la mochila que estaba tumbada en el suelo- eso significa que podré trabajar mientras en mi prototipo-

-No te esfuerces demasiado, Canadá- dijo Derek, echándose a reír, y guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de su habitación- necesitas salir, tomar algo de sol, en vez de estar todo el día aquí encerrada. El día está agradable-

-Planeo salir mañana, a probar mi prototipo- sonrió ella.

Derek se encogió de hombros, algo decepcionado de que su amiga fuera tan huraña, y salió de ahí, diciendo que iría a comprar algunos víveres. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Toto se volvió a Mac, y alzó sus cejas mecánicas.

-Tu amigo quiere que salgas de la casa para avanzar a segunda base con Charlotte- dijo Toto. Mac puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de descargarte ese programa de comportamiento humano- dijo la chica, mientras cerraba la puerta, se daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la silla de su escritorio- además, no creo que…-

-Mac, si sigues por tu curso actual, tienes 90% de riesgo…- comenzó a decir Toto, pero fue demasiado tarde. Mac tropezó con zapato que estaba tirado en el suelo, y cayó sobre su asiento, tirando el vaso de plástico que estaba en el escritorio al suelo. El objeto y la caída de la chica hicieron un fuerte ruido. Toto completó la frase cuando ya era muy tarde- …de caer-

-¿Mac?- se escuchó la voz de Charlotte, entre preocupada y algo fastidiada.

-¡Estoy bien!- grito Mac a su vez, incorporándose y mirando su rodilla golpeada. Hizo un puchero y se frotó el golpe- auch… esto va a dejar un moretón-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon y Satu se miraron entre sí, sonriendo y esperando impacientemente a que Saga regresara. Llevaba dos semanas desde que había pedido licencia al Patriarca y se había ido de vacaciones a Chile, y ambos sospechaban que esas supuestos días libres tenían algo que ver con cierta chica que preparó un pie de manzana.

-¿Cómo se pudo haber ido así de pronto, sin avisar ni decir nada?- dijo Kanon, algo ofendido- ¡soy su hermano gemelo!-

-Avisó al maestro Shion y a la señorita Athena- dijo Satu, y esbozó una sonrisa un poco torcida- y no es que estés preocupado por él. Querías acosarlo para preguntarle sobre esa chica, ¿verdad?-

Kanon sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Kanon, cruzando los brazos- aunque ahora que lo mencionas, es lógico que me preocupe por mi hermano, ¿no? De hecho, quería seguirlo para ver quien es y…-

-Ya, pero la señorita Athena te prohibió seguirlo- dijo Satu, sonriendo y pensando que quizá Saori sabía algo que ellos no.

-Ah, ¿porqué tardará tanto?- dijo Kanon, un poco impaciente. Como respuesta, Satu solamente lo abrazó por la cintura con mucho cariño. El gemelo no se resistió, al contrario, la abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cabello. Hacía dos semanas, justo antes de que Saga se fuera a Chile, que Kanon había pensado que jamás volvería a ver a Satu, y viceversa. Desde entonces, ambos se habían vuelto mucho más aprensivos con el otro, con Elsita y con Kostas.

Pronto, ambos escucharon pasos, y Saga apareció en el templo de Géminis, a la mitad del pasillo, y los miró alzando las cejas. Llevaba sobre su hombro una mochila negra que había comprado en Chile, llena de algunas prendas de vestir.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo el gemelo mayor al verlos abrazados- ¿aniversario o algo por lo que los tenga de felicitar?-

Kanon besó a Satu en la mejilla y la soltó.

-Nos da gusto verte de nuevo, Saga- dijo Kanon, volviéndose hacia su gemelo- que extraño que te hayas ido de vacaciones tan inesperadamente, sin previo aviso, y justo después de que…-

-¿Necesitas algo, Kanon?- dijo Saga en un tono que no admitía tonterías.

-¿Cuándo nos vas a contar como te fue en tus vacaciones?- dijo el gemelo menor, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia- ¿queríamos preguntarte quien es esa chica que…?-

-Mantén tus narices fuera de este asunto- lo interrumpió Saga, hablando aún en el mismo tono, tranquilo pero firme- te agradecería que la dejaras en paz-

La verdad era que hacía dos semanas había llevado a Cecilia a Chile a visitar a su mamá enferma, y había aprovechado para tomarse unas vacaciones, y pasar tiempo con ella. Esas vacaciones habían sido clases avanzadas para Saga, pues nunca había hecho algo así. La chica lo había llevado a conocer tanto la capital como Puerto Varas, entre otros sitios. Ambos habían pasado tiempo juntos haciendo nada, solo pasando tiempo juntos, charlando y comiendo. Una vez que la mamá de Cecilia salió del hospital, no paró de decir que ambos (Saga y Cecilia) estaban muy delgados, y los hizo ingerir cantidades industriales de comida.

Por primera vez en su vida, Saga sintió algo extraño cuando estaba siendo acosado por la mamá de Cecilia para que comiera. Él mismo había perdido a su madre el día que nació, y jamás se había sentido cuidado por una mamá como hacía la señora Hernández: una sensación cálida y agradable en su corazón y en su estómago, aunque quizá era la sopa calientita más que otra cosa. Era lindo.

El gemelo mayor solo tenía un pequeño problema. Apenas conocía a Cecilia, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era la chica con la que tenía que estar. Y el asunto que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza era que tenía que hablar con Kostas para explicarle quien era Cecilia y qué era para él. Por supuesto, no podía sustituir a Casandra, pero deseaba que se pudiera llevar bien con ella.

Y sí, Saga se portaba un poco agresivo con su gemelo porque sabía que a Cecilia la iba a poner muy nerviosa al conocerlos, sobre todo si se ponía tan fastidioso como se había comportado en esas últimas dos semanas, insistentemente preguntando por ella.

-¿Saga?- dijo Kanon, notando que la mente de su hermano había comenzado a divagar.

-Nada- dijo el mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza- estoy cansado por el viaje, Kanon, me voy a descansar. Luego hablamos- dio un par de pasos a su habitación, pero se detuvo- ah, y cuando Kostas regrese, por favor díganle que me despierte-

Y sin esperar la respuesta de su gemelo, Saga pasó entre su hermano y cuñada, y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kanon y Satu se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Grecia_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Saga había dejado a Cecilia a la embajada antes de regresar al Santuario. La chica cenaría con su hermano y cuñada, y pasaría ahí la noche. Santiago se emocionó de ver a Canuto, y obviamente Diego casi se desmaya de alegría cuando vio que Cecilia llevaba con ella comida preparada por la mamá de ambos.

-¿Cómo hiciste para traer toda esta comida, Cecy?- dijo Beatriz, alzando las cejas- las aduanas son muy estrictas en cuanto a los alimentos. Yo quisiera traer varios tipos de chiles de México, pero siempre me los quitan- se lamentó.

-Usé un método alternativo de transporte- sonrió Cecilia, recordando la manera en la que había regresado a Atenas vía portal a otra dimensión.

-No importa como lo hizo, Bea, esto es genial- dijo Diego, contento al ver los tuppers con comida de su madre- ¿cómo está mamá?-

-Salió del hospital unos dos días después de que llegue- dijo Cecilia, sonriendo- y nos dio cantidades industriales de comida-

-Me imagino- sonrió Beatriz, recordando a su suegra y su manía de darles de comer. Las madres latinoamericanas solían ser así, pero la mamá de Cecy y de Diego era un poco exagerada al respecto.

-Tía Cecy, ¿puedo darle chocolate a Canuto?- dijo Santiago.

Canuto movió la cola animado y sacó la lengua, pero Cecilia sacudió la cabeza.

-No, cariño, no debes darle chocolate, le hará daño- dijo la chica, y frunció el entrecejo al ver al Canuto, quien comenzó a aullar- vamos, no seas llorón, sabes que es malo para ti-

Diego y Beatriz se echaron a reír.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo del Santuario de Athena?- dijo Diego de pronto, sonriendo levemente y mirando a su hermana con interés- se llama Saga, ¿no?-

Cecilia frunció el entrecejo mientras sentía que sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas. Desde que llevaba ya un mes más o menos tomando sus medicinas, se había desinhibido un poco, y ya no tenía reparos o filtros para decir directamente lo que pensaba.

-No metas las narices, Diego, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo Cecilia, haciendo reír a Beatriz.

-Deberías invitarlo a cenar un día con nosotros- dijo su cuñada distraídamente, mientras servía un plato de comida para Santi- cena mexicana. Prometo no ponerle demasiado picante-

Cecilia miró sospechosamente a su cuñada. Diego ya le había explicado que jamás podía confiar en un mexicano con el tema del picante. En todo caso, Cecy llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor evadir el tema, al menos por el momento.

-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo la chica, fingiendo un bostezo- mañana es mi primer día de regreso al trabajo, y será mejor que duerma bien-

Cecilia se levantó de la mesa, tomó a Canuto y se apresuró a salir del comedor. Una vez que la chica desapareció, Diego y Beatriz se miraron entre sí.

-Nunca la había visto así de contenta- dijo Diego a su esposa en voz baja, sonriendo- tengo una buena corazonada sobre ese chico-

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Esa noche_

Marín acababa de terminar sus tareas diarias. Desde que había quedado a cargo del recinto de las amazonas, usualmente terminaba su día cuando la mayoría de las amazonas ya estaban dormidas. Incluso Shaina ya estaba dormida para cuando la amazona de Aguila regresó. Solo Lena y Edith estaban aún despiertas, y entrenando cerca de la entrada del recinto.

La amazona pelirroja se quitó la máscara, la dejó en la mesita de noche, ponderando si valía la pena tomar un baño antes de dormir, o solo caer muerta sobre su cama y tomar ese baño en la mañana.

Cuando Marín estuvo a punto de tumbarse sobre su cama, vio que no era la única que estaba despierta. Anika también estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión preocupada. La chica estaba mucho mejor físicamente, su cuello se había desinflamado gracias a los medicamentos y los cuidados que Marín le había proporcionado.

-¿Anika?- dijo Marín, alzando las cejas- ¿qué sucede?-

-Marín- dijo Anika en voz baja, mucho menos ronca que hacía dos semanas, cuando el ataque acababa de suceder- tengo… tengo que hablar contigo-

Marín alzó las cejas, sin estar segura de qué se trataba, pero parecía ser algo serio. Un par de amazonas dijeron "shhhh", Shaina incluida, así que las dos salieron de la habitación y caminaron a la estancia para poder charlar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo Marín con mucha paciencia, a pesar de que estaba completamente agotada por todo su trabajo del día.

-Del día en que me atacaron- dijo Anika, señalando su cuello.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Verás, cuando me atacaron, alguien vio mi rostro- dijo Anika en voz baja, bajando la mirada- alguien además de los atacantes, quiero decir-

Marín alzó las cejas. Ah, el viejo argumento de las amazonas. Si bien Athena había abolido la ley de que las amazonas tenían que amar y/o matar al hombre que viera sus rostros, algunas amazonas de larga carrera aún practicaban esa antigua ley, y eran sumamente cuidadosas con su máscara, como la misma Marín. El ejemplo del otro extremo era Lydia, que no usaba su máscara más que para pelear o entrenar, pero inmediatamente se la quitaba como si fuera la peste.

-¿Quién fue?- dijo Marín, intentando recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido aquel día: habían ocurrido muchos eventos y ataques al mismo tiempo, y no recordaba los específicos- ¿un guardia?-

Anika sacudió la cabeza, ruborizada, aún con su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Un santo de bronce?- dijo Marín, y de nuevo su compañera sacudió la cabeza- ¿de plata?-

-No, ninguno de ellos- dijo Anika, y tomó aire- fue Shura de Capricornio-

-Oh…- fue la única respuesta que Marín pudo darle.

La amazona de Aguila meditó la información que tenía. Si bien la regla había sido abolida, Anika era una de las amazonas más antiguas que aún estaban activas. Si bien no tenía armadura, seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Por otro lado, Shura era un santo dorado.

-Según recuerdo, Shura lo hizo para salvar tu vida- dijo Marín- no podías respirar, y…- se aclaró la garganta- además, Shura es un santo dorado, no puedes pelear con él a matar: te ganaría fácilmente-

-Lo sé- dijo Anika- no estoy diciendo que lo quiera matar… yo…-

Marín alzó las cejas, curiosa. Ahora entendía. A Anika no le preocupaba eso. El problema era que le gustaba Shura. La amazona suspiró.

-No te preocupes por la regla de las amazonas, Anika- dijo Marín- esa regla está obsoleta, y fue cancelada por órdenes de la señorita Athena. Y si te sientes… atraída por algún santo dorado, estás en tu derecho en hacérselo saber, supongo-

Anika sonrió.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Marín- dijo la chica, abrazándola rápidamente y disponiéndose a irse a dormir- que pases buenas noches-

-Igualmente- dijo la amazona pelirroja. Ambas regresaron a la habitación común. Marín solo se dejó caer sobre su cama, y se quedó dormida incluso antes de que su cabeza tocara su almohada.

x-x-x

Templo de Escorpión

Camus y Milo miraban de reojo a Cathy y a Liliwen, quienes estaban charlando animadamente. Esas dos se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas desde que la última llegó al Santuario huyendo de su tía, y ambos santos dorados las dejaban pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntas.

-Bueno, chicas, yo me retiro- dijo Milo, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie- ya casi son las diez, y me tocan las rondas de esta noche-

-Buenas noches, Milo- sonrió Liliwen, tomando la mano de Camus y volviéndose hacia él- quizá nosotros deberíamos regresar a Acuario-

-Quizá- dijo Camus, y asintió levemente.

Milo, por su parte, besó a Cathy en la mejilla y tras susurrarle "buenas noches", bajó hacia los terrenos del Santuario con una enorme sonrisa, estaba muy feliz por las expectativas de los próximos meses. Mientras salía de los doce templos, parecía que nada podría arruinar el buen humor del santo de Escorpión.

Pero parecía que eso pronto iba a cambiar.

Lo primero que sucedió cuando llego a los límites del Santuario fue que los guardias le reportaron que, durante el día, un par de turistas habían entrado por accidente a los límites del Santuario, y ya había visto en otros turistas cruzando los límites de nuevo, a pesar de las señales o los enormes guardias que estaba en las entradas.

-¿No podemos pedir ayuda a la policía de Atenas, señor Milo?- sugirió uno de los guardias- quizá así no tendremos tantos problemas, y los turistas no llegarían tan lejos.

-Quizá- dijo Milo pensativo. Finalmente, el santo de Escorpión se encogió de hombros, resignado, y continuó organizando a los santos y guardias.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

Esa noche, Shura estaba mortalmente aburrido. Ya había cenado, leído por un rato, y estaba pensando en irse a dormir de puro aburrimiento. Pero esa no era la razón. La verdad era que tenía algo extraño dándole vueltas en su conciencia.

Esa amazona de hacía un par de semanas. Durante la fuga cuatro prisioneros una noche bajo su supervisión, la amazona que había estado vigilando esa zona había sido atacada, y los enemigos casi la matan estrangulándola. Shura había llegado apenas a tiempo para evitarlo, pero había pasado algo muy serio: El santo dorado había tenido que quitarle su máscara para ayudarla a respirar, así rompiendo la regla de las amazonas.

Shura bufó. Sabía que esa regla era ya obsoleta. Lydia, la aprendiz de Piscis, jamás usaba su máscara, pero Anika era una chica que llevaba casi tantos años en el Santuario como él y, a pesar de no haber ganado una armadura, nunca se quitaba su máscara. Era como Marín y Shaina, de la vieja escuela.

El santo de Capricornio suspiró. Estaba metido en un gran problema. De hecho, casi desde ese incidente, Shura había evitado salir de los Doce Templos excepto cuando tenía rondas, o cuando era estrictamente necesario. No quería meterse en problemas.

Shura se dejó caer en la cama, completamente derrotado. Anika. No la conocía bien. Realmente no había charlado mucho con ella antes de ese incidente. Cierto, la había visto a veces en los entrenamientos, y también la había visto cuando peleó contra Marín por la armadura de Aguila. Le llamaba la atención, por supuesto. Anika era una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Y…

Y solo eso. La había visto pelear contra Marín, y la había animado un par de veces cuando la notó un poco deprimida por como sucedieron las cosas. Pero solamente eso.

El santo de Capricornio se encogió de hombros y se giró sobre la cama. Se puso finalmente una almohada en la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Al otro día tenía que cubrir a Milo en las rondas al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Caína, Inframundo_

 _Cinco meses antes_

 _Radamanthys tenía un gesto de fastidio. Valentine y los demás espectros bajo su mando habían comenzado a molestando con el hecho de que Victoria había comenzado a vivir en el Inframundo hacía unos seis o siete meses. Aunque ambos estaban juntos y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo libre de Radamanthys haciendo cosas en común, al final del día se despedían en la puerta de la habitación de Victoria._

 _Un día, Valentine terminó con una gran, gran paliza, por haber insinuado algo que no le gustó mucho al juez de Caína._

 _En fin, esa tarde, Radamanthys estaba muy cansado, había tenido mucho trabajo, y mucho estrés. Habían sido los meses de invierno, y hubo un brote de influenza en los Estados Unidos, cortesía de los antivacunas, y el flujo de almas que llegaban a ser juzgadas iban aumentando._

 _El juez de Wyvern cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. De pronto, sintió un par de pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos con delicadeza, lo que hizo sonreír al espectro. Sonrió al ver a Victoria de pie detrás de él, y extendió la cabeza para mirarla._

 _-Hola- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa tierna- ¿cómo te sientes?-_

 _Radamanthys bufó. ¡Se sentía cansado, derrotado, fastidiado y…!_

 _Victoria adivinó lo que estaba pensando, y se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. Radamanthys sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. Tomó con suavidad las manos de la chica y tiró de ellas, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo y que ella se sonrojara en esta ocasión. El espectro esbozó una sonrisa un poco traviesa. La rodeó con sus brazos, impidiéndole levantarse, y la besó._

 _Una vez que se separaron, Radamanthys sonrió de una manera extraña. La tomó de las mano, y Victoria lo siguió hacia su habitación. Una vez que ambos entraron, el espectro cerró la puerta y puso el seguro._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Radamanthys se sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento, aunque aún estaba sonriendo levemente. Era una de las pocas veces que se permitía sonreír en privado. Se giró hacia su derecha sobre su cama, donde Victoria ya estaba dormida. Acentuó su sonrisa y extendió los brazos, para rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla hacia sí mismo. La besó en la frente, y la chica sonrió en sus sueños.

El espectro la miró y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Cosa rara, esos últimos días Victoria había estado durmiendo un poco más de lo normal. No pensó mas en ello pues Dash, el corgi que había pertenecido a Victoria, se paró en dos patas, como si intentara subirse a la cama también. Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza, y lo acarició detrás de las orejas. Todo estaba perfecto, y parecía como si nada malo pudiera llegar a pasar.

Estaba muy equivocado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a **Misao-CG** por aguantar todas mis preguntas. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Caído del Cielo

**DIVISIONES**

III: CAIDO DEL CIELO

 _Casa en Atenas_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Mac se levantó esa mañana casi de un salto, un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Siempre había sido una persona difícil en las mañanas, pero ese día en particular ella tenía una gran motivación para levantarse.

-Buenos días, Toto- dijo Mac, volviéndose al perro mientras se apresuraba al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha- ¿cómo están las condiciones el día de hoy?- añadió al salir.

-Son las siete horas, diez minutos y veintiséis segundos- dijo la voz robótica de Toto- la temperatura actual es de diecinueve grados centígrados, humedad de 19%, vientos de veinticuatro kilómetros por hora. Soleado, despejado, sin posibilidad de lluvia. Temperatura máxima veinticinco grados centígrados-

-Va a ser un día muy caluroso- dijo Mac, pensativa, mientras se ataba los cordones de sus botas.

-"Muy caluroso" es tu punto de vista- le dijo Toto en un tono sabiondo que solía divertir a Mac- aunque es muy probable que estés sesgada por tus orígenes canadienses y tu larga estancia en Alemania-

-Es posible- dijo la chica, abrochándose la chamarra y tomando su mochila con el prototipo Icarus 2.0. Suspiró y encendió su computadora, descargando un mapa de la ciudad- tengo que encontrar un punto alto de la ciudad para hacer el salto-

-Puedo recomendar realizar el lanzamiento desde la Acrópolis- dijo el perro robot, señalando con una pata el sitio señalado en el mapa de la ciudad.

-Puede ser- dijo la chica, mirando el mapa, y luego poniendo las manos sobres sus caderas. Se emocionó: parecía ser perfecto para sus planes- hagámoslo-

Toto hizo un ruido extraño, que hizo que Mac alzara las cejas. Sabía que hacía ese ruido cuando tenía información contradictoria en su interior. Me explico: Mac había desarrollado varios programas para que Toto fuera lo más inteligente y humano posible, cada programa con una lista de datos distinta. A veces tenía información contradictoria en dos listas distintas.

-¿Qué sucedió, Toto?- dijo Mac, riendo-¿se te trabaron tus circuitos?-

-Mi programación me dice que debo advertirte que no es sensato que hagas el salto- dijo Toto, sus ojos brillantes parpadeando, pero hablando nuevamente con normalidad- te puedes lastimar-

-Llevo rodilleras y casco- dijo la chica, mientras sus largos cabellos rubios y rizados, amarrándoselos con un listón rojo con un pequeño triángulo del mismo color en cada extremo del mismo.

-Puedes morir por caer de una gran altura si el prototipo falla- señaló Toto- ningún casco te salvará de eso-

-No fallará- dijo Mac, haciendo un gesto de estar ofendida- además, tengo un paracaídas en la misma mochila-

Toto guardó silencio. Al ver que no había respuesta de su robot, Mac lo tomó en sus brazos, bajó a la cocina, tomó una tostada y salió corriendo de la casa hacia la ciudad, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues Charlotte y Derek seguían dormidos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Shura fue despertado por la alarma de su reloj, y el chico gruñó antes de apagar el aparato de un golpe. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y miró la hora, eran las siete y diez minutos. El pobre santo se rodó sobre la cama y hacia el suelo, pues no podía despertar de otra manera. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, al mal paso…- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Sin muchas ganas, Shura se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia el baño. Una vez que se dio una ducha, salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió. Pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra sin mangas y botas. Se secó el cabello con una toalla, y suspiró.

Arrastró los pies a la cocina, y se preparó un café y una tostada. Mientras desayunaba, miraba de reojo el reloj. Siete y media. Cuando Shura terminó de desayunar y estuvo a punto de salir a los terrenos del Santuario, sonó su teléfono celular. El chico alzó las cejas, pero suspiró resignado al ver el número.

-¿Hola?- dijo él.

- _Shura, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos_ -

-Eh… mamá, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Shura, ruborizándose levemente. Su madre nunca había dejado de llamarlo, al menos una vez por semana. El santo de Capricornio suspiró. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, porque era un santo dorado rudo y demás, siempre se ponía contento de escucharla, y escuchar noticias de su familia.

- _Hijo, ¡hace mucho que no nos llamas!-_ dijo la voz de su madre a través del auricular.

-Mamá, eh… he estado ocupado- dijo él- de hecho, ya tengo que colgar…-

- _Bueno, solo una pregunta-_ dijo su madre antes de despedirse- _¿y la novia?_ -

Shura sintió un tic en el ojo. ¿Qué su mamá no podía llamarle sin preguntarle eso? Aparentemente no.

-Mamá…-

- _Bueno, me tengo que ir, cariño_ \- dijo la mujer a través del auricular- _cuídate mucho, hijo. No hagas cosas peligrosas_ -

-Claro…- dijo él, sin decirle lo ridículo que era decirle eso a un santo de Athena. Se despidió de su mamá y colgó. Suspiró aburrido. ¿Porqué la insistencia de su madre de que consiguiera novia? De hecho, su madre no le preguntaba sobre sus misiones, o cosas que le interesaran a él. Para ella, siempre había sido "¿y la novia?" y "¡ya quiero nietos!" ¡Bah!

Finalmente, el santo dorado se encogió de hombros y bajó a los terrenos del Santuario, buscando a Milo. Aún era temprano, pero era mejor que fuera a sustituirlo y mandarlo a descansar. Sabía que su compañero se lo agradecería.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Aioria alzó las cejas al encontrar algo inusual en su templo. Marín había pasado la noche en el recinto de las amazonas, y supuso que vendría a visitarlo, pero en vez de eso se encontró a Saga en la entrada. El santo de Leo sonrió levemente. Hacía un par de semanas el gemelo mayor se había ido a Chile sin avisar más que al Patriarca, y Aioria había pensado que aquello era extraño.

El día anterior, Saga había regresado, y Kostas había corrido a verlo. Aioria sabía que, como aprendiz a santo dorado, Kostas tendría que ir desapegándose de su familia, pero la verdad el santo de Leo se sentía culpable: él nunca volvió a ver a sus padres desde que Aioros se lo llevó al Santuario, y no deseaba eso para su pequeño estudiante.

-Buenos días, Aioria- dijo Saga.

-Eh, buenos días- dijo Aioria- ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?-

-Quisiera hablar con Kostas, si no es mucha molestia- dijo el gemelo mayor.

Aioria asintió, y se volvió para llamar al pequeño, pero no fue necesario: Kostas, escuchando la voz de su papá desde su cuarto, bajó rápidamente a verlo.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Kostas, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo por la cintura. Saga sonrió y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Kostas, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Saga, y se volvió a Aioria.

-Los dejaré solos- dijo Aioria, sonriendo levemente y entrando a su cuarto. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Saga se sentó en uno de los sillones del templo de Leo, justo frente a Kostas, quien se sentó también. Saga suspiró. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

-A ver, Kostas- dijo Saga, mirando a su hijo en un tono serio. Tenía algo de miedo que las cosas no funcionaran, o que Kostas resultara herido- sabes que te quiero, y que eres lo más importante para mí-

Kostas sonrió.

-Sí, papá- dijo el niño- y yo te quiero a ti-

Saga sonrió, y con un gesto hizo que su hijo se sentara a su lado, y lo abrazó.

-Si me lo permites, quería hablarte de Cecy- dijo Saga en voz baja- ¿recuerdas que la conociste el otro día?-

Kostas asintió, sus enormes ojos grises mirando a Saga con curiosidad. El chico tragó saliva dolorosamente. No sabía como continuar.

-Cecy es… tengo poco tiempo de conocerla- dijo Saga, sin saber como continuar- pero… -

¡Era muy difícil! Hablar con Kostas normalmente era fácil, pero esta vez Saga tenía miedo de que su hijo se sintiera lastimado. ¿Cómo explicarle que Cecilia le gustaba, que se sentía bien con ella, y que sabía que no iba a sustituir a su mamá, pero que quería que pudiera tenerle cariño como él? ¡Arg!

Mejor era decir eso. Le explicó que Cecilia era importante para él, y que estaba feliz cuando estaba en su compañía. Le dijo que le gustaría mucho que la conociera, y que finalmente se volviera tan especial para Kostas como lo era para él mismo, haciendo énfasis que en ningún momento quería que Cecy sustituyera a su mamá. El niño lo escuchaba con atención, y sonreía levemente.

Poco sospechaba Saga que Cecy ya se había ganado a Kostas desde la primera vez que la vio. Y el pie de manzana no había afectado su causa tampoco.

-Entiendo, papá- dijo Kostas, pensativo.

-Cecy nos invitó a su casa esta tarde- continuó Saga.

-¿Va a hacer pie de manzana?- dijo Kostas, ilusionado- ¿puedo ayudarle?-

-No lo sé- dijo el santo dorado- pero voy a pedir permiso a Aioria para que me acompañes a comprar un regalo para ella, en agradecimiento por invitarnos, ¿qué te parece?-

Kostas sonrió ilusionado y asintió.

-¿Y qué le vamos a regalar, papá?- dijo el niño- ¡tiene que ser algo que le guste mucho!-

Saga sonrió. Ya tenía algo en mente, que estaba seguro que le gustaría mucho.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Cáncer_

 _Poco más tarde_

Death Mask tomó tímidamente la mano de Fatima, quien se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Desde que había decidido no usar su hiyab, la chica lucía largo cabello oscuro, casi negro, que se había arreglado en una gruesa trenza. El santo de Cáncer la miró de reojo y sonrió ruborizado. Desde hacía unos días ambos habían decidido que serían pareja, e iban a tener su primera cita como novios formales, iban a ir a comer en la ciudad.

-¿Qué vamos a comer, Dema?- le preguntó Fatima.

-Un gyro- dijo Death Mask, encogiéndose de hombros- es una extraña comida griega. Personalmente, me gusta más la comida italiana, pero ya ves…-

Fatima sonrió levemente y asintió, y el santo dorado la miró con adoración.

Mientras ambos bajaban de los Doce Templos hacia la ciudad, la chica miró hacia el cielo y señaló algunos uno de los árboles. Death Mask se detuvo y miró hacia donde la chica estaba señalando. Había un pequeño búho ululando dulcemente, quieto por unos segundos, y después se puso a volar.

-¿Te gustan los búhos?- preguntó el santo de Cáncer.

-Nunca antes había visto uno- dijo Fatima, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras que volaba hacia la rama de un árbol, y luego se volvió a Death Mask sonriendo- el sonido que hacen… es lindo-

Death Mask sonrió, y asintió. Mientras caminaban bajo el soleado cielo, vieron de pronto una sombra alada en el cielo, sobrevolando justo encima de ellos. Ambos volvieron a mirar hacia arriba, y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Fatima.

-Parece un… ave de metal- dijo Death Mask, frunciendo el entrecejo, y apretando suavemente la mano de Fatima- avisaré a Shura, él es quien está a cargo de vigilar los terrenos el día de hoy. Pero no te separes de mí, por si es una trampa-

Fatima asintió, pero no quitó su vista del enorme ave metálica, pero ésta comenzó a perder altura, hasta perderse en el bosque del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Camino hacia la Acrópolis, Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Un par de horas después de haber salido de su casa, Mac estaba viajando la Acrópolis en un autobús de turistas, y ahora se disponía a caminar, con su mochila en la espalda y Toto en sus brazos, mirando interesada a su alrededor. La chica se había puesto sus audífonos, para hablar con Toto en público y evitar miradas extrañas.

-¿Sabías que este era uno de los lugares de culto más importantes en la antigua Grecia?- dijo Toto.

-No me digas…- dijo Mac, mirando sonriente a su alrededor- es un sitio hermoso-

Una vez que llegaron al punto más alto, Mac se dirigió a uno de los miradores hacia la ciudad. Sonrió. A unos metros de donde se encontraban estaba el sitio perfecto. Mac se alejó discretamente del grupo de turistas, y se acercó al sitio que había visto, sin que los guías o los otros extranjeros se dieran cuenta.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, mirando la ciudad, respiró hondo.

-No tienes que saltar desde aquí, Mac- le dijo Toto, mientras que Mac se preparaba- puedes iniciar el vuelo desde una situación más segura-

-No, quiero hacerlo desde aquí- dijo Mac, mirando la ciudad a su alrededor- ya te dije, tengo un paracaídas, en caso de que algo salga mal con el prototipo-

-Mi sincera opinión es que tu prototipo es perfecto- dijo Toto- los cálculos son correctos, pero aún así, mi información me dice que algo puede salir mal-

Mac sacudió la cabeza. Ella lo iba a hacer. Con mucho cuidado, guardo a Toto en su mochila, y se la puso sobre los hombros. Se abrochó un arnés alrededor de la cintura, y se puso un par de guantes negros con algunos circuitos inalámbricos en los dedos.

-¿Estás lista? Más vale que lo estés…- dijo Toto, a través de los audífonos, y Mac asintió.

-Lo estoy- dijo ella.

La chica extendió sus manos, y dobló sus pulgares. De su mochila surgieron, desdoblándose, unas enormes alas metálicas. Un grueso arnés metálico rodeó el tórax de la chica. Mac se acomodó los gogles y, dando un paso al frente, se dejó caer al abismo.

Tras caer varios metros, el mecanismo de las alas metálicas se encendió, y la chica comenzó a planear suavemente sobre la ciudad. Mac dobló el meñique derecho, y una pequeña pantalla apareció en sus gogles, a la izquierda de su campo de visión. Mac leyó lo que decían las pequeñas letras. Tenía los datos de la altitud, velocidad y dirección.

Mac no pudo evitar extender los brazos, emocionada. ¡Era tan perfecto! La hermosa ciudad de Atenas estaba a sus pies, brillando con el blanco del mármol de las ruinas, y los hermosos colores y flores en sus calles. Su corazón latía con fuera y emoción.

-¿Puedes ver esto, Toto?- dijo Mac en voz alta- ¿ahora qué tienes que decir?-

-La ciencia es la poesía de la realidad- le dijo Toto en un tono sabiondo

-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Richard Dawkins-

-Interesante- dijo Mac, respirando profundamente y sonriendo- creo que Leonardo da Vinci dijo algo sobre volar-

- _For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return_ \- dijo Toto, traduciendo la frase al inglés para que Mac pudiera apreciarla mejor- interesante que haya dicho eso siglos antes de que el hombre volara por primera vez-

Mac asintió contenta mientras planeaba sobre la ciudad de Atenas, bajando poco a poco. Por varios minutos, la chica solo pudo disfrutar el hermoso paisaje que tenía a sus pies, y sin más ruido que el silbido del viento. De pronto, algo llamó su atención.

-Toto, ¿qué es eso que está por allá?- dijo Mac, señalando lo que parecían unos hermosos templos griegos con una extraña distribución.

-Buscando… buscando…- dijo Toto, quien podía ver lo que Mac veía por medio de los gogles que la chica traía puestos- es el Santuario de Athena-

Mac entrecerró los ojos. Jamás había escuchado de ese sitio, y miró con curiosidad el sitio mientras lo sobrevolaba a apenas unos cuarenta metros. ¡Qué sitios tan bonitos! Nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Toto, ¿qué es el Santuario de Athena?- preguntó Mac, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

-Buscando…- dijo Toto- citando. _La morada de la diosa Athena no queda muy lejos de Atenas, la más grande ciudad de Grecia, pero no aparece en ningún mapa conocido de los hombres. Es una montaña sagrada, completamente aislada del resto del universo, separada de nuestro mundo por estrellas y gruesos conjuntos de nubes. Los santos de Athena protegen…_ -

-¿La morada de la diosa Athena?- repitió Mac en voz baja, mientras miraba las bellas estructuras del Santuario. En verdad era un sitio digno de una diosa.

-Mac, ¿puedo sugerir que dobles un poco las alas? Se acerca una turbulencia de viento, y según mis cálculos, eso podría llegar a ser contraproducente para un vuelo satisfactorio- dijo Toto.

Mac asintió e hizo lo que su asistente decía, pero fue un poco tarde. La chica sintió la turbulencia de viento mientras doblaba las alas de su prototipo, que la hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire de manera descontrolada. Asustada, la chica cerró los ojos.

-¡No cierres los ojos, Mac!¡Concéntrate!- exclamó Toto.

La chica abrió los ojos, y se encontró a un par de metros de las copas de los árboles de un pequeño bosque. Respiró hondo y entendió las alas de nuevo, intentando aterrizar con cuidado. Grave error. La turbulencia la revolcó de nuevo en el aire, y sin mucho tiempo para abrir el paracaídas, cayó pesadamente entre las ramas, golpeándose con varias de ellas, y finalmente en el suelo, boca abajo.

-Ay ay ay ay- se quejó de dolor, pues sintió un extraño ardor punzante a lo largo de una de sus piernas, sobre todo en el sitio donde no tenía ningún protector. Tenía un feo corte en su pierna, seguramente causada por alguna de las ramas- creo que cometí un error en este prototipo, debí usar joysticks en vez de los guantes, soy mala coordinando mis dedos de manera individual, y además…-

-Ejem… Mac, no quiero interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero creo que deberías mirar donde estás. Caíste sobre alguien- escuchó la voz de Toto a través de sus audífonos.

Mac se levantó los gogles y se los puso sobre su cabeza para descubrir sus ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio hizo que se ruborizara furiosamente. Había caído sobre un hombre, y se encontraba en ese momento sentada sobre la espalda de dicho hombre.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

Shura había comenzado ese día su ronda con una sonrisa. A pesar del desagradable comentario sobre "la novia" durante llamada telefónica de su mamá, el resto del día no había sido tan malo. Milo le había agradecido mucho el hecho de que hubiera ido a sustituirlo temprano: había tenido una noche difícil, varios turistas habían intentado entrar al Santuario varias veces, y no deseaba nada más que ver a Cathy e irse a dormir por fin. Una vez que el santo de Escorpión se fue a dormir, Shura organizó a los guardias y santos de plata y bronce.

-Señor Shura, ¿le parece bien si Misty y yo nos encargamos de la zona cerca de la prisión?- dijo Dio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Shura- sobre todo porque ya tuvimos un par de ataques en esa área: sabemos que es una zona vulnerable-

Dio y Misty asintieron, y se llevaron con ellos a su grupo de guardias. Shura los miró alejarse, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró al cielo: un día soleado que parecía que sería muy aburrido. Se volvió a un lado, hacia la entrada del recinto de las amazonas, y se dio cuenta que la persona que le estaba causando todos esos remordimientos la noche anterior.

"Oh, no", pensó Shura al ver a Anika caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él. Se encogió de hombros, no tenía mucho que hacer.

-Hola, Shura- dijo Anika nerviosamente- hoy… Marín está algo indispuesta esta mañana, y me toca tomar su lugar. En la ronda de esta mañana, quiero decir-

Shura alzó las cejas. ¿Marín estaba enferma? Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, eh…- dijo Shura, algo nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si Anika le decía que quería matarlo, ahí mismo? Se metería en un enorme problema. Mejor cambiaba el tema antes de que de ella tuviera la oportunidad- supongo que… ¿tú quieres tomar la entrada norte? No creo que sea muy…-

-De hecho- lo interrumpió Anika. Tenía puesta su máscara, por lo que Shura no podía ver su expresión, pero se imaginaba que estaba algo nerviosa, pues estaba jugando con sus dedos - quisiera hablar contigo-

Shura se mordió el labio. No sabía que decir por la situación en la que ambos estaban. ¿Decir "lo siento"? No. En verdad no lo sentía, había tenido que quitarle la máscara esa vez para salvar su vida, y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Pero esa era una conversación que no quería tener, al menos no a corto o mediano plazo, y definitivamente no en ese momento.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea, Anika- dijo Shura- estamos trabajando, y…-

-Realmente… solo quiero decirte algo- insistió la amazona- no tomará mucho tiempo-

Oh, dioses. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que se preparara, que lo iba a matar? No, definitivamente no quería escucharlo. Necesitaba algo, un incidente que quitara la atención de la chica hacia otra cosa y no le dijera nada.

De pronto, sintieron una sombra sobre ellos. Shura levantó la mirada, aliviado, y Anika también miró hacia arriba, un poco decepcionada. Ambos se sorprendieron. Era una persona que estaba sobrevalorado el Santuario. Casi al mismo tiempo, Shura escuchó que Death Mask le estaba avisando vía cosmo de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué rayos es…?- comenzó a decir Anika.

-Parece que va hacia el bosque del Santuario- dijo Shura, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la extraña persona voladora- Anika, quédate aquí y vigila esta parte. Yo iré a investigar-

-Pero Shura…-

-¡Quédate aquí! Es una orden- dijo el santo de Capricornio en un tono autoritario. Anika no dijo nada más, y asintió a regañadientes, mientras que Shura se apresuraba en dirección al bosque.

Mientras corría tras ese extraño objeto volador, sin quitarle la vista de encima, Shura se sintió doblemente aliviado. Además de que se había salvado de charlar con Anika, al parecer ese día no sería tan aburrido como él había creído que sería. Esperaba que fuera un ataque al Santuario: tenía muchas ganas de repartir patadas y cortar cosas.

Se adentró al bosque, y por un momento perdió de vista el objeto volador. Gruñó decepcionado.

-Rayos, ¿a donde habrá ido?- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su alrededor.

Shura gruñó de nuevo, furioso. ¡No podía creer que se le escapara el intruso! No se sentía ningún cosmo a su alrededor. El santo dorado pateó el suelo, decepcionado.

De pronto, y sin que se lo esperaba, escuchó el grito de una chica sobre él. Levantó la mirada y vio, sobre la copa los árboles, el objeto metálico que había estado buscando. Se escucharon cuatro o cinco golpes que parecían ser un objeto de metal chocando contra las ramas. Y de pronto, alguien cayó sobre él.

El santo dorado cayó al suelo de bruces, y sintió el peso de una persona caer sobre él.

-¿Pero qué demo…?- comenzó a decir Shura, furioso.

-Ay ay ay ay- escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él, literalmente sobre su espalda- creo que cometí un error, debí usar joysticks en vez de los guantes, soy mala coordinando mis dedos-

Después de escuchar esa voz, Shura escuchó un extraño zumbido, tras lo cual la persona que había caído sobre él al parecer se levantó.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- dijo la voz femenina. Al parecer, la chica que había caído sobre él intentó levantarse, pero trastabilló y volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez junto a él- ay ay ay…-

Shura se giró hacia ella, y puso las manos en el suelo para levantarse. Parpadeó sorprendido al verla. Era una chica bajita, de cabellos rubios acomodados en una trenza, con un casco y unos gogles descansaban sobre su cabeza. Traía puesta una blusa blanca, sobre ella una chamarra militar color verde oscuro, shorts de mezclilla, y botas cafés. Tenía guantes negros en sus manos y unos protectores en las rodillas, pero toda la parte anterior de su pierna izquierda tenía un feo corte que estaba comenzando a sangrar. Traía lo que parecía una mochila negra escolar en la espalda, así como un arnés rodeando su cintura.

Shura y Mac cruzaron miradas por un segundo. La chica palideció al ver la mirada molesta del chico sobre el que había caído, pero el santo dorado le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica la tomó, confundida, y se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Cuando ambos se miraron de pie, cara a cara, Shura se dio cuenta de era mucho más bajita que él. Su atención se fijó en su pierna herida, pero volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Estás dentro del Santuario de Athena, chica, es un lugar restringido par laos civiles- le dijo Shura en un tono severo- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo… lo siento, fue un accidente, no volverá a pasar- dijo la chica, y Shura notó su acento extranjero. ¿Americano, quizás?- no calculé bien la turbulencia del viento, debí haberlo tomado en cuenta, me puse nerviosa, pero Toto me lo advirtió-

Shura alzó las cejas. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿De su extraño aparato para volar? La situación en ese momento era tan bizarra que el chico no supo muy bien que hacer.

-No deberías… yo…, ¿qué?- dijo el santo dorado, sintiendo un tic en el ojo. ¿Qué rayos se hacía en una situación en la que literalmente caía un intruso del cielo?

-Lo siento, em… señor, yo ya me iba- dijo la chica, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-No, chica, espera…- dijo Shura.

Demasiado tarde. La extraña chica se puso los gogles sobre los ojos, extendió los brazos y dobló los pulgares. Al hacerlo, las alas volvieron a emerger de su mochila, y salió flotando a unos centímetros del aire hacia atrás, como si una fuerza invisible la jalara, esquivando los árboles y alejándola de donde estaba Shura. Lo último que Shura vio de ella fue la sonrisa de esa extraña chica.

El santo dorado tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? La chica estaba herida, y se le había escapado.

-Ah, no, no escaparás…- Shura frunció el entrecejo, y se echó a correr hacia donde Mac había salido disparada. No se le iba a escapar.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco después_

-¿Qué rayos le toma tanto tiempo?- dijo Anika en voz alta para sí misma. Bufó frustrada y quizá un poco decepcionada. Había estado a punto de por fin decirle a Shura lo que sentía, cuando fue interrumpida por ese intruso volador. ¿Así, o peor suerte?

La amazona se dejó caer al suelo, frustrada, deteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, y comenzó a reconsiderar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Sí era prudente decirle que estaba enamorada de él? No, quizá era una tontería. ¡Ellos dos ni siquiera se conocían! Bueno, sí, habían convivido un poco en el Santuario, en las rondas, pero nunca habían charlado de algo que no fuera estrictamente trabajo.

"¿A quién engaño?", pensó Anika "llevo muchos años conociendo a Shura, y nunca ha pasado nada".

Anika suspiró.

-Señorita Anika, ¿se encuentra bien?- escuchó una voz.

La amazona levantó la mirada, y se encontró con dos de los aprendices dorados, Kiki y Christoffer. Sonrió levemente. Kiki era quien había hablado, tenía casi doce años, ya había dado un gran estirón, y estaba casi tan alto como ella. Comenzaba a llevar su alborotado cabello rojo un poco largo. Christoffer, el aprendiz de Shaka, era mucho más alto que él. Tenía el cabello rubio en desordenados rizos, lo que lo hacía verse extraño.

-¿Yo? Eh… sí, estoy bien- dijo Anika.

Kiki la miró con curiosidad, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, y Christoffer sonrió amablemente.

-Mi maestro me mandó a preguntar sobre el intruso que entró al Santuario- dijo Kiki.

-No lo sé- dijo Anika, señalando hacia el bosque- solo sé que Shura corrió tras él, hacia el bosque-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Bueno, vamos a seguirlo, en caso de que necesite ayuda- dijo Kiki, haciendo sonar sus nudillos- nos hace falta un buen entrenamiento-

Anika sonrió levemente. Esos dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos, ya que tenían más o menos la misma edad. Los dos se despidieron rápidamente de la amazona y corrieron al bosque, hacia la dirección que la chica les había señalado. Una vez que desaparecieron, Anika se encogió de hombros.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, Mac ya entró a la ecuación, literalmente caída del cielo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Herida

**DIVISIONES**

IV: HERIDA

 _Cielo sobre los Terrenos del Santuario_

Tras varios minutos volando con su invento y alejándose del bosque del Santuario, Mac respiró aliviada. Parecía que había por fin logrado evadir a ese extraño sujeto que la había estado persiguiendo con una velocidad que no parecía humana y desafiaba todos sus conocimientos sobre velocidad. Si había calculado bien, el chico que la perseguía corría demasiado rápido como para tratarse de un ser humano. No entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre común y corriente pudiera correr tan rápido y seguirla de esa manera?

-Toto, busca la ruta más rápida hacia nuestra casa- dijo Mac, tras mirar a su alrededor de nuevo, ver que estaba sola y suspirar de alivio- creo que ya tuvimos suficientes aventuras por el día de hoy-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en ese asunto, tuvimos suficientes aventuras por el día de hoy- la chica escuchó la voz de Toto a través de sus audífonos- pero creo que primero deberías ir a un hospital. La piel de tu pierna tiene una solución de continuidad, y según mis cálculos, eso puede llegar a ser problemático-

-Tienes razón, sería sensato- dijo Mac, mirando de reojo la herida en su pierna- entonces calcula el camino hacia el hospital-

-Gira un poco a tu izquierda, la salida de esta región montañosa es…¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!- comenzó a decir Toto- ¡detrás de…!-

-¡Te atrapé!- escuchó una voz masculina.

Mac no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió que alguien la atrapó por la cintura y, por el peso, que no estaba calculado en su prototipo, ambos cayeron los tres o cuatro metros hasta el suelo, y rodaron un par de veces. Mac nuevamente cayó sobre la persona que la había atrapado, que nuevamente era Shura.

-¡Ah!¡Suéltame!- dijo la chica, pataleando, pero Shura no la soltó- ¡suéltame, maldito troglodita! _Let go of me, you big brute!_ -

-No te muevas, ya estás lo bastante lastimada- le dijo Shura en un tono serio y seco, pero sin aflojar sus brazos, por más que la chica se movía.

-Ya me iba, iba al hospital, no me iba a quedar, lo prometo- dijo Mac entre enojada y alarmada. ¿Que quería ese hombre tan extraño, con poderes sobrehumanos, con ella? ¿Qué podía hacer?- Toto, ayúdame…-

-¿Puedo sugerir pedir piedad?- le dijo Toto a través del auricular. Mac bufó. El robot no le iba a ser de ninguna ayuda.

El santo de Capricornio no aflojó su agarre ni un poco. Una chica tan pequeña y delgada jamás podría siquiera soltarse de alguien como Shura, ni siquiera si no fuera un santo de Athena.

- _Let go of me, or I will kick your butt!_ \- dijo Mac, aún pataleando e intentando golpearlo.

Shura esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica se detuvo por fin, agotada. Mac por fin dejó de moverse, rindiéndose, a pesar de que estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacerle ese desconocido?

-¿Ya te tranquilizaste?- dijo Shura, intentando incorporarse sin soltara la chica. Cuando Shura se levantó junto con ella, Mac sintió los pies colgando del suelo.

- _Bite me_ \- siseó ella.

-Solo te voy a hacer unas preguntas- dijo Shura en su habitual tono serio- y si es un accidente que estés aquí, no tienes nada que temer. Pero estás herida, así que primero…-

Se interrumpió al ver que Kiki y Christoffer llegaron a donde estaban ellos dos.

-Vinimos a ayudar, señor Shura- dijo Kiki, y ladeó la cabeza al ver a una muy enojada Mac aún haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse del santo dorado. Christoffer le quitó la mochila, y con Kiki la abrió y se pusieron a revisarla.

-No hagan eso- dijo Mac, desesperada por soltarse y detenerlos, pero Shura seguía sin soltarla- ¡están dañando el prototipo! Y Toto está ahí dentro, ¡tengan cuidado, par de tarados!- añadió en un tono suplicante. No quería que dañaran a su robot.

-Esperen un momento, ustedes dos- dijo Shura, haciendo que los dos aprendices se detuvieran, justo cuando Christoffer estaba sacando a Toto de la mochila. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos de que la chica tuviera un juguete como ese con ella.

-¡Toto!- dijo Mac, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por soltarse- ¡dejen a Toto en paz!-

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- dijo Christoffer.

-Suéltame en este instante, ricitos de oro- dijo Toto, haciendo que todos los chicos alzaran las cejas, extrañados.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Kiki, sorprendido de ver ese aparato.

Shura entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación. Al parecer, el aparato y el perro de juguete eran importantes para la chica. Sabía que tenía que llevarla al hospital, y sabía que tenía que interrogarla para asegurarse de que todo había sido un accidente.

-Mira, chica, tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que reparen tu herida- dijo el santo de Capricornio- y tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas. Tu mochila y tus cosas se quedarán con Kiki y Christoffer hasta que regresemos del hospital. Si dejas que te curen y respondes bien, te devolveremos todo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿De acuerdo? _Not in a million years!_ ¡Claro que no!- dijo Mac, pataleando de nuevo y señalando a los aprendices- no voy a dejar a Toto con ese par de descerebrados mientras que…-

-No tienes opción- dijo Kiki, cruzándose de brazos, y tomando al perro de juguete de manos de Christoffer.

-Déjame en paz, cabeza de zanahoria- dijo el perro mecánico.

-¡No quiero!- dijo Mac- no voy a quitarle los ojos de encima a Toto, y…-

Shura se cansó de esa conversación. Bufó fastidiado, y se echó a la chica al hombro, para comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Mac- ¡bájame, troglodita!-

-Cuiden bien esas cosas de esta chica- les dijo Shura a Kiki y a Christoffer, ignorando los gritos de Mac, mientras que se alejaba con la chica en su hombro- si algo les pasa, ustedes dos tendrán que responder por ello. Dame al perro. Yo me haré cargo-

Los dos aprendices asintieron y pusieron a Toto en la mano libre de Shura. El santo dorado salió del Santuario rumbo al hospital que estaba cerca, en la ciudad, con la chica sobre su hombro, pataleando desesperada y muy enojada.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario_

Camus levantó la vista de pronto, cosa que le pareció extraña a Liliwen. Ambos estaban pasando un tiempo solos en la playa del Santuario. A Liliwen le agradaba hundir sus pies en la cálida arena, sobre todo en esos días que ya había comenzado la primavera, y el sol calentaba la arena de la playa alrededor del mediodía.

-¿Pasa algo, Camus?- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Al parecer Shura atrapó a un intruso en el bosque- dijo el santo de Acuario en voz baja- no parece ser peligroso, según lo que nos cuenta. Es una chica que cayó dentro de los terrenos, al parecer por accidente, y está herida-

Liliwen alzó las cejas. No olvidaba todas las veces que Fjore había entrado al Santuario y la había atacado. Tembló levemente al recordar lo sucedido hacía todos esos meses. Camus notó ello, y la rodeó con su brazo.

-No temas, nadie te va a molestar de nuevo, Lilú- dijo el santo de Acuario. Liliwen sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Camus.

-Lo sé- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír- gracias, Camus-

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel ataque al hospital, y todo había regresado a la normalidad. Sofi, que según los cálculos de su médico tenía veinte semanas de embarazo, ya había dejado de tener nauseas y por fin había podido regresar a sus actividades normales. Aún así, su amigo Oskar apenas la dejaba hacer algo y la mandaba a descansar al menos una vez por hora.

-No estoy enferma, ¿sabes?- dijo Sofi finalmente, explotando exasperada, cuando su compañero le dijo por enésima vez que fuera a la sala de médicos a descansar un poco- solo estoy embarazada-

-No, no te alteres- dijo Oskar, quien no sabía si reír o preocuparse- solo pienso que no deberías estar en el servicio de urgencias. No puedes hacer muchas cosas estando embarazada-

-¿Como qué?- dijo Sofi, comenzando a tener ganas de darle un zape.

-Los rayos X portátiles- dijo Oskar en tono sabiondo- o correr de un lado a otro-

Oskar miró el abdomen de su compañera. ¿Cuánto le había dicho que tenía?¿Veinte semanas? Esa pancita parecía de al menos treinta, pero tuvo el sentido común de no decirle eso a Sofi: no quería hacerla enojar. Ya la había visto muy hormonal en los últimos días: no quería arriesgarse.

-No los tenemos todo el tiempo- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos- no me pasa nada, y…-

Un golpe en la puerta de entrada de Urgencias los interrumpió, haciéndolos volverse hacia el sitio donde habían escuchado el ruido. Sofi alzó las cejas al ver que se trataba de Shura, quien venía caminando calmadamente por el pasillo principal de la sala de emergencias, con lo que parecía ser una chica en su hombro.

-¿Shura?- exclamó Sofi, extrañada y algo preocupada: nunca eran buenas noticias cuando alguno de los santos se presentaba en el hospital. Oskar alzó las cejas- ¿pasó algo en el Santuario?¿Qué rayos…?- añadió al ver a la chica aún pataleando molesta.

-Todo está bien, Sofi. Esta chica traspasó los límites del Santuario- dijo Shura en un tono extrañamente tranquilo- y se lastimó en el intento de escapar. La herida se ve muy fea, no soy ningún experto, pero creo que necesita sutura-

La chica que estaba en su hombro parecía estar molesta, fruncía el entrecejo levemente.

-Bájame de una vez, cavernícola- dijo la chica en un tono molesto. Ya no pataleaba, pero estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada que parecía quererlo fulminar- esto es altamente inapropiado-

-Silencio, _señorita_ , cuando traspasas los límites del Santuario, no tienes de qué quejarte- le respondió Shura, frotándose la frente con una expresión fastidiada.

La chica solo gruñó, y Sofi alzó las cejas. Al parecer, esos dos habían estado discutiendo todo el camino desde el Santuario hasta el hospital. La chica no parecía ser peligrosa, quizá solo había sido un error. Y conociendo a Shura, sabía que éste había sobreactuado de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, Shura, déjame verla- dijo Sofi, levantándose y señalando un cubículo vacío- pásala aquí-

Shura obedeció, para completa molestia de Mac. El santo dorado la puso sobre la camilla, y de inmediato trató de levantarse y huir, pero de nuevo Shura se lo impidió, mostrándole que él aún tenía a Toto.

-No te muevas, _tía_ \- dijo Shura- deja que Sofi te revise-

-No quiero que me revise nadie- dijo Mac obstinadamente- estoy bien, muchas gracias, ya me voy…-

-No, no estás bien- dijo Sofi, alzando la voz en tono autoritario, y Mac no tuvo más remedio que tumbarse sobre la camilla y dejar de moverse. Sofi suspiró, y tomó las gafas protectoras para analizar la herida de la chica. Además del feo corte en la piel y de los rastros de sangre seca, tenía restos de hojas, tierra y ramas. Las orillas de la herida estaban de un color rojo intenso que la hacían pensar que quizá la herida ya estuviera infectada- si no te atendemos pronto, perderás esa pierna-

Mackenzie palideció y, por primera vez desde que llegaron, dejó de moverse. No sabía si estaba bromeando o era en serio, pero dejó de luchar débilmente contra Shura y se mantuvo quieta. El santo dorado la soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien- dijo Mac, sin pelear, y cruzándose de brazos ella también, molesta, mientras que Sofi se ponía un par de guantes y comenzaba a revisar la herida. Mientras lo hacía, Shura se sorprendió de que, a pesar de que eso parecía ser doloroso, la chica no hizo ninguna expresión ni exclamación, soportando estoicamente la revisión.

-No son buenas noticias- dijo Sofi finalmente, quitándose los guantes- voy a pedir que te tomen una radiografía, parece que tienes el hueso expuesto, aunque creo que no se rompió-

-¿Eso es malo?- dijo Mac, alzando las cejas.

-No, pero tenemos que hacerte una limpieza- dijo Sofi- obviamente, tendré que sedarte para hacerla-

Mac palideció y sacudió la cabeza, sin decir nada, cosa que le pareció extrañísima a Shura, pues la chica parecía ser bastante vocal.

-Solo serán cinco o diez minutos- dijo Sofi en un tono amable, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica- estarás bien, en serio. Tendré que ir a conseguir el material. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Mac no respondió inmediatamente. Se incorporó sobre la camilla, para sentarse, y buscó con su mirada a Toto, que seguía en una de las manos de Shura. El santo dorado, captando su mirada, asintió y puso al perro mecánico en sus manos.

-¿Toto?- dijo Mac en un tono de voz suave y bajo, que Shura no había escuchado hasta ese momento.

-No tienes más opción que proceder a lo que te proponen, Mac- dijo el perro mecánico, sorprendiendo tanto a Shura como a Sofi- según mis cálculos, las posibilidades de sobrevivir una infección de tu herida con tu pierna intacta son 349 a una-

Mac bajó la mirada. No le gustaba para nada la situación, y no le gustaba encontrarse tan vulnerable frente a esos desconocidos. Su tripa le decía que podía confiar en la doctora pelirroja, aunque pareciera ser amiga del bruto que la había llevado al hospital cargada en el hombro, como cavernícola. Suspiró, rendida, y asintió.

-Está bien. Me llamo Mackenzie- dijo la chica, y tomó aire- Mackenzie Arnaud-

Sofi sonrió amablemente, y salió a conseguir el material que necesitaba. Mac la miró desaparecer, y su vista se enfocó al santo dorado. El chico era guapo, pero su mirada seria la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Tragó saliva.

Shura se dio cuenta de ello, porque suavizó su mirada, y se sentó en la camilla junto a ella.

-No estés nerviosa- dijo Shura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un gesto para intentar tranquilizarla- Sofi es la esposa de otro de los santos dorados. Es excelente. Verás que vas a estar bien…-

Aquel gesto del desconocido sorprendió a Mac, haciendo que diera un respingo de sorpresa. Ese gesto era desconocido para ella. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo Charlotte y Derek, solamente le daban palmaditas en su cabeza, porque era bajita.

-Gracias- dijo Mac, mirando al chico de reojo. El santo sonrió, y soltó el hombro de Mac, quizá un poco apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Shura suspiró. Tenía que hacerle esas preguntas, averiguar si ella no era un espía del enemigo o algo peor, aunque al ver como se desarrollaron los eventos, cada vez le parecía mucho menos probable.

-¿Entonces te llamas Mackenzie?- dijo Shura, en un serio intento de parecer amistoso- ¿de donde eres?-

-Mac- dijo la chica de manera automática, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era lo que le había preguntado- eh… sí, me llamo Mackenzie, pero todos me dicen Mac. Vengo de Canadá-

-Mac- repitió Shura, sonriendo levemente- no pareces ser un espía…-

Mac se sorprendió. ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Creía que era un espía que iba a atacar el Santuario. Según lo que había escuchado decir a Toto, no sabía como a alguien se le ocurriría atacar la morada de una diosa, sobre todo con todos esos hombres superpoderosos que podían correr a la velocidad de la luz y quien sabe que más podrían hacer. Sacudió la cabeza.

Al verla tan confundida, Shura volvió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ganándose una mirada agresiva del pequeño robot.

-Cuidado con tus manos, troglodita- dijo la voz mecánica de Toto- déjala en paz-

-Toto- dijo Mac en tono de reproche- no seas grosero, me está ayudando. Creo… espero que sí- añadió, levantando la mirada, para que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Shura.

-Por supuesto que sí estoy intentando ayudar- dijo Shura, asintiendo, y al mismo tiempo, mirando con curiosidad al extraño perro mecánico- francamente tenía miedo de preguntar, pero, ¿qué rayos es esto?-

-Oh, él es Toto- dijo Mac, sonriendo levemente por primera vez desde aquel pequeño evento- es abreviatura para Tiny Optimal Technopet Operations-

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo el santo dorado, sin entender ni jota. Mac rió levemente. Siempre que hablaba de Toto, obtenía esa reacción.

-Es un operador Technopet- dijo Mac, y al ver la expresión interrogante de Shura, añadió- un robot mascota, por así decirlo-

-Yo sabía que era un troglodita, para que tengas que sobresimplificar la explicación- añadió Toto.

-¡Oye!- dijo Shura, sin saber si estaba molesto con Toto por su impertinencia, o impresionado por las habilidades de comunicación que tenía. Sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió de nuevo a Mac- ¿tú lo hiciste?-

-Obviamente no, fue un regalo de navidad de mis papás cuando era niña- dijo Mac- después, lo modifiqué un poco, cambiándole los circuitos y descargando algunos programas. Aunque a juzgar por su actitud contigo, creo que tengo que volver a descargarle los protocolos de etiqueta y urbanidad-

-No se necesita urbanidad con un cavernícola- dijo Toto.

Shura ignoró el nuevo insulto, y volvió a mirar a Mac, esta vez con nuevos ojos. No solo era muy bonita a pesar de sus ropas informales, desordenadas y sucias, sino que era muy inteligente, sobre todo si ella había creado un robot como Toto o su prototipo de alas con las que literalmente había caído sobre él.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces en Atenas?- dijo Shura, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared una vez que se cercioró de que Sofi aún no regresaba con el material- estás muy lejos de tu hogar-

-Siempre he vivido fuera de casa- dijo Mac- _Boarding school_ en Quebec, y hasta hace unos meses vivía en Munich. Unos amigos y yo estamos en Atenas haciendo prótesis biónicas para los refugiados sirios que han perdido alguna extremidad-

-Oh…- dijo Shura, aunque eso era fácil de entender. Sí que era muy inteligente. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y tú eres uno de esos guerreros… santos de Athena?- dijo Mac, recordando lo que Toto le había dicho sobre el Santuario mientras volaba sobre los terrenos.

-Sí, soy Shura, santo de Capricornio- dijo el chico.

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido y que había literalmente caído sobre él, Shura la vio sonreír amplia y sinceramente, y el alma se le fue a los pies. ¿Había pensado que era bonita? ¡Demonios, era hermosa! El español se encontró a si mismo ligeramente sonrojado al notarlo. El santo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, haciendo que la chica alzara las cejas.

-¿Todo bien… Shura?- dijo Mac, parpadeando confundida- ¿pasa algo?

-No… no es nada- dijo el santo dorado, peleando contra ese horrendo calor en sus mejillas. No quería que la chica se diera cuenta.

Por suerte, y justo a tiempo, cuando Mac le iba a volver a preguntar que era lo que le sucedía, cuando Sofi regresó con todo el material necesario para limpiar su herida y suturarla. Dejó el material en la mesita de noche. Mac se encogió de nuevo sobre la camilla, y su sonrisa se borró.

-No te va a doler, Mackenzie, lo prometo- dijo Sofi, al ver que estaba asustada- vas a estar dormida mientras hagamos la limpieza, y cuando despiertes ya no te dolerá nada-

-Gracias- le dijo Mac.

-Shura, ¿porqué no esperas afuera?- dijo ella, volviéndose por un momento al santo dorado- no tardaré más de diez minutos-

-Claro- dijo el santo dorado, aún luchando contra el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y agradeciendo a los dioses que Sofi estaba concentrada en sus cosas y no se dio cuenta.

Mac miró alternadamente a Shura, quien se había dado media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta del cubículo, y a Toto, y extendió su brazo hacia el santo dorado.

-No, espera… Shura- dijo Mac, extendiendo su brazo hacia él. Shura se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y se volvió hacia ella, alzando las cejas- ¿podrías cuidar a Toto mientras que… ya sabes?-

Shura sonrió levemente, y caminó hacia ella. Extendió la mano hacia ella, y Mac puso a Toto en ella, sonriendo levemente, con una mirada que le pedía que cuidara de él.

-Aún no me caes bien, troglodita- dijo el pequeño robot.

Shura lo ignoró, y miró levemente a Mac, quien parecía algo nerviosa al ver a Sofi colocando una intravenosa en el dorso de su mano.

-No te pongas nerviosa- dijo Shura en voz baja, sonriendo levemente- vas a estar bien-

Una enfermera entró a ayudar a Sofi, y se enfureció al ver que Shura aún seguía ahí dentro. Se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo fuera del cubículo, cerrando la puerta en las narices del santo dorado, quien se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar asiento a la sala de espera, meditando en lo que acababa de pasar.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Como habían planeado, Saga llevó a Kostas esa tarde al apartamento de Cecilia. Sabía que era algo pronto, pero quería ser sincero y abierto con su hijo, y explicarle lo que la chica significaba en su vida. Había hablado con él sinceramente, y le había dicho que aunque él aún amaba y extrañaba mucho a su mamá, se sentía atraído por Cecy.

Kostas no sabía exactamente que pensar. Pensar que Cecy era nueva novia de su papá le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría sustituir a su mamá. Pero había algo que tenía Cecy que le gustaba mucho al pequeño. Hacía sonreír a su papá. Cuando estaba con Cecy, Saga parecía más feliz que nunca, incluso quizá un poco más de lo que había sido con Casandra. Además, era la persona más dulce que había conocido, y no era exactamente por lo bien que cocinaba. Quizá Kostas no podía entender todas esas razones, y simplemente le había tomado cariño a Cecy.

-Hola- sonrió Cecy al abrirles la puerta, y se inclinó para saludar al niño- ¡hola Kostas!-

-Hola, Cecy- sonrió el niño.

Saga entró al apartamento detrás de el niño y la chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Cecy apretaba nerviosamente su pelotita antiestrés. Una parte de él se odiaba a sí mismo por exponerla a ese estrés.

-Espero que los dos tengan hambre- sonrió la chica, mientras Saga le ponía una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla un poco- el día de hoy hice panecillos horneados-

Kostas asintió, y espontáneamente tomó la mano de Cecy, caminando con ella hacia la pequeña cocina de su apartamento. Saga sonrió al verlos, y cerró la puerta del apartamento tras de sí. Suspiró, mientras caminaba y seguía a esos dos. Sabía muy bien que era muy difícil para Kostas, pero todo parecía ser un buen comienzo.

-Antes que te atiborres de panecillos, enano- dijo Saga al ver que Kostas miraba con interés los panecillos horneados que la chica había preparado- ¿recuerdas que trajiste algo para Cecy?-

Kostas asintió, y corrió al lado de Saga, quien le entregó un pequeño paquete para que a su vez el niño se lo entregara a Cecy.

-Toma, Cecy- dijo Kostas, entregando el paquete.

-Yo… este… gracias. ¿Qué es esto?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas, y ruborizándose levemente.

-Es un regalo- dijo Kostas, con sus manos en la espalda y sonriendo de oreja a oreja- de parte mía. Espero que te guste-

Cecilia sonrió ampliamente y lo desenvolvió. Era un libro sobre la antigua historia de Irlanda.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto está genial!- dijo Cecilia al desenvolver el libro, con genuino entusiasmo que hizo reír un poco a Saga y a Kostas- ¡me encanta! Muchas gracias, Kostas. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-

Como respuesta, el pequeño extendió los brazos y la abrazó por la cintura. Saga sonrió ampliamente al ver eso, su corazón un poco aliviado.

x-x-x

 _Sala de Espera, Urgencias, Hospital de Atenas_

Shura esperaba pacientemente en la sala de espera del hospital, mirando con interés a Toto. No podía dejar de pensar en el ridículo nombre que tenía una invención tan impresionante y avanzada como esa.

-¿En qué piensas tanto, troglodita?- dijo el robot.

Shura frunció el entrecejo.

-Realmente me desagrada que me llames así, pedazo de chatarra- dijo Shura- mi nombre es…-

-No importa- interrumpió el robot- no eres más que un cavernícola-

Shura no sabía si enojarse por lo grosero que era el animal mecánico o reír. Era un robot ridículamente pequeño, en forma de un perro, con una cara aplastada como la de un perro pug particularmente feo, pero con capacidad de interactuar y entender lo que su dueña quería y necesitaba, y también como insultar a los desconocidos.

-Ví como la miraste- continuó el robot, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del santo dorado. Éste se volvió de nuevo hacia el robot.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shura.

-Te gustó, ¿no es así?- dijo Toto.

Shura se ruborizó de nuevo involuntariamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo ese animal robótico cabeza de circuitos? Claro, Mac era una chica muy guapa, y su forma de vestir era algo… digamos que la chica no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sobre todo con esos shorts y su blusa. El chico no era de palo, después de todo.

Bueno, también la ropa de las amazonas solía ser muy reveladora, y él no se sentía atraído por ninguna de ellas. Quizá era porque usaban esas máscaras. No, no era por eso. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza.

-Guárdate tus opiniones, pedazo de chatarra, si no quieres que te regrese a tu dueña en trocitos de metal- le dijo Shura de manera amenazante.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Inesperadas Noticias

**DIVISIONES**

V: INESPERADAS NOTICIAS

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Anika sintió el cosmo de Shura abandonar el Santuario, pero siguió esperando pacientemente como se le había indicado. Se dejó caer al suelo y cruzó de brazos frustrada. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Quizá era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. Shura no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en ella en todos esos años, ¿acaso esperaba que las cosas cambiaran solo por el pequeño incidente de hacía unas semanas?

Recordaba la primera vez que había perdido un duelo por la armadura de plata, cuando compitió contra Marín. No había olvidado la tristeza que había sentido y, a pesar de ser muy buena amiga de la nueva amazona de Aguila, Anika se había escapado del recinto hacia los terrenos, y se había tumbado junto a un árbol a llorar. Recordaba que Shura la había visto, le había sacudido la cabeza y le había dicho que entrenara más, que se volviera más fuerte, y que seguramente en la próxima competencia ganaría su armadura.

Eso no pasó, por cierto.

Anika suspiró, fastidiada. No tenía caso seguir preocupándose por ese asunto. Quizá era una señal divina, que debía dejar el asunto, al menos por ese día. Ya buscaría otra oportunidad de hablar con Shura, y decirle lo que tenía que decir.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza, la amazona vio pasar a Aldebarán de Tauro cerca de donde se encontraba. El enorme caballero caminaba a paso tranquilo, pero sus fuertes pisadas resonaban el todo el Santuario, y hacían que la tierra temblara levemente.

-Oh, hola, Anika, buenos días- dijo el santo de Tauro amablemente al verla, mirándola con algo de curiosidad- ¿pasó algo malo?¿porqué estás tan seria?-

Anika levantó la mirada. El santo de Tauro siempre había sido amable y simpático, pero realmente no estaba de humor para conversar, y tampoco creía que fuera sensato hablar con él del tema que la tenía tan preocupada.

-No es nada, señor Aldebarán, no se preocupe- dijo Anika, encogiéndose de hombros, aún sin quitar su vista del bosque del Santuario, hacia donde había desaparecido Shura. Aunque no podía ver su expresión, Aldebarán era bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de las personas, y sabía que la chica estaba triste por alguna razón.

-Tienes cara de que necesitas urgentemente un café- dijo Aldebarán en tono bonachón, aún sonriendo ampliamente- un buen café brasileño, concentrado y fuerte. Vamos-

-No, no, muchas gracias, señor Aldebarán- dijo Anika nerviosamente, moviendo los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza-yo… estoy en mis rondas, y el señor Shura me dijo que no debía moverme de aquí mientras él iba a investigar un intruso, y…-

-Tonterías, Kiki y Christoffer están entrenando cerca de aquí, ellos pueden vigilar esta zona del Santuario- dijo el santo dorado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Pero señor Aldebarán, no puedo desobedecer, fueron las órdenes de un santo dorado, y…- dijo Anika, intentando pensar una excusa para zafarse de la extraña e incómoda invitación.

-Yo también soy un santo dorado, y es una orden- interrumpió Aldebarán- vienes conmigo a tomar café inmediatamente, y Chris y Kiki se quedarán a cuidar…-

-Pero señor Aldebarán, yo…-

El santo de Tauro parecía no escuchar. Tomó a Anika de un brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia los Doce Templos. La chica estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, al ver que, a lo lejos, Kiki y Christoffer la miraban confundidos. ¿Ahora que rayos iba a pasar?

x-x-x

 _Sala de Procedimientos, Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

-Oye, tranquila- le dijo Sofi a Mac, al verla que estaba tumbada en la camilla boca arriba en una actitud muy tensa- no te va a pasar nada, vas a quedar como nueva-

-Estoy bien- dijo Mac nerviosamente, mientras miraba a la enfermera aplicarle el medicamento por la intravenosa. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Sofi- ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-Adelante-

-¿Cómo conoces a ese santo de Athena?- preguntó Mac.

-Oh, yo vivo en el Santuario- dijo Sofi, señalando el anillo que tenía colgando de una cadena alrededor de su cuello- mi esposo es un santo dorado también-

-Oh- dijo Mac, recordando que Shura había dicho eso, parpadeando repetidamente, comenzando a sentirse muy somnolienta- ¿doctora?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Le puede avisar a mis compañeros?- dijo Mac- si algo pasa…-

-Claro que sí- dijo Sofi, mirando de reojo el expediente de la chica, donde había apuntado su dirección y su teléfono- no te preocupes, no será necesario, llegarás a tu casa a salvo-

-Tengo mucho sueño- susurró la chica.

-Esa es la idea- dijo Sofi en voz baja- cierra los ojos, Mackenzie. Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo-

-Mac…me dicen Mac…- dijo la chica, cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la conciencia por completo. Su cuerpo, que estaba tenso, se aflojó de pronto. Sofi sonrió, y le puso sobre la nariz y boca una mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Vaya, menos mal que ya se durmió. Faltan quince minutos para mi hora del almuerzo- dijo la enfermera que la estaba asistiendo, mientas que Sofi se ponía los guantes para comenzar a limpiar la herida.

Sofi no le respondió. Sabía lo nerviosa que una persona se ponía estando en un hospital. Ella misma lo había pasado desde que era pequeña, y la comprendía perfectamente. Suspiró.

-Pinzas, por favor- dijo Sofi en un tono neutral.

x-x-x

 _Supermercado, Atenas_

Charlotte había salido de compras para llenar la despensa de la casa. Derek solo compraba cosas poco saludables como frituras y refrescos, y Mac no tenía idea de lo que era comer saludable e ingería lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente, tan concentrada que estaba en su trabajo, así que la chica alemana era la "mamá" de esos dos, haciendo el super y cocinando para ellos.

La chica sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a llenar su canastilla con los productos que iba a comprar.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, se había dado cuenta de que Mac había salido muy temprano, y se había llevado con ella su mochila prototipo y a Toto. Se imaginó que su pequeña compañera estaría sobrevolando la ciudad en esos momentos, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Mac y Derek eran su familia ahora. Llevaba ya un par de años desde que su adinerada familia la había expulsado y desheredado por negarse a aliarse con los dioses Phobos y Deimos, como el resto de sus parientes, incluyendo su "perfecta" hermana menor. Suspiró.

Se giró para dar vuelta al pasillo de los condimentos, cuando casi choca con otra persona. Charlotte dio un respingo y palideció, abriendo las manos y dejando caer la canastilla al suelo de la impresión.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Llevaba varios años sin ver a su hermana Greta. Al tan solo ver esa cara, tan parecida a la suya propia, excepto con algunos errores deliberados, la hacía revivir en su mente algunas de sus peores pesadillas y horribles recuerdos de su infancia.

-Oh, vamos, hermanita- Charlotte la escuchó decir mientras intentaba recuperarse del susto- ¿no te da gusto volver a verme, después de tantos años?-

-No- dijo Charlotte, tan pronto como se recuperó, parpadeando y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse- y no me agrada que me estés buscando. Ya no pertenezco a tu familia. Me desheredaron, y yo seguiría con mi vida sin que me molestaran de nuevo. Ese fue el trato que hicimos antes de dejar la casa. ¡Déjame hacer mi vida en paz!-

Greta no dejó de sonreír, como si le hubieran dicho lo contrario.

-No digas esas cosas, querida Lottie- dijo Greta- tienes una oportunidad de reivindicarte con nuestra familia y con la causa. Inesperadamente, hay algo en lo que creemos que nos podrías ayudar…-

-¡No!- la interrumpió Charlotte con firmeza- ya te dije, tu repugnante causa y modos llenos de traiciones y ataques me asquean. La respuesta es no. No te voy a ayudar en nada- entrecerró los ojos.

Greta no dejó de sonreír mientras que su hermana sacudía la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos de manera muy definitiva.

-Bien. Como quieras, Charlotte. Ya veremos si en un futuro cercano cambias de opinión- dijo la mujer, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del supermercado.

Una vez que su hermana desapareció de su vista, Charlotte pudo respirar aliviada de nuevo. Por supuesto que jamás iba a cambiar de opinión. Greta, junto con el resto de su familia, siempre habían optado por hacer cosas muy controversiales, mientras que ella había sido enviada a la universidad, con la promesa de no volverla a molestar si renunciaba a su parte de la fortuna. Suspiró.

Esperaba nunca volver a ver a su hermana. Se inclinó para recoger la canastilla, y siguió con sus compras, como si nada hubiera pasado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Tauro_

Lydia sonrió levemente al ver a Anika casi congelada de vergüenza en su asiento. Cuando ella y Mu habían visto a Aldebarán casi arrastrándola al templo de Tauro, ambos habían decidido acompañarlos para que no se sintiera tan incómoda en presencia del santo de Tauro. Cabe mencionar que no funcionó.

-Vamos, Anika, relájate- le dijo Lydia en voz baja, dandole un pequeño codazo.

Anika le lanzó una mirada asesina bajo su máscara. Lydia no la vio, pero captó la esencia. Ninguna de las dos eran grandes amigas, sobre todo porque Lydia pensaba que Anika era demasiado estricta, y Anika reprobaba el hecho de que Lydia no usara su máscara todo el tiempo. En sus primeros días de su entrenamiento, Anika le había dado una paliza, aunque últimamente no se metía con ella: sabía que a estas alturas, Lydia sería mucho más poderosa.

Mientras las dos chicas se lanzaban extrañas miradas molestas, Mu se encogió de hombros, resignado, y se volvió hacia Aldebarán, dando un sorbo a la pequeña taza de café.

-Ah, este café está excelente, Alde- dijo Mu, saboreando la bebida.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?- dijo Aldebarán, contento y satisfecho de que su compañero apreciara las delicias del café brasileño- justo le estaba diciendo a Anika que es el mejor café que pueda llegar a probar en cualquier momento de su vida, y…-

Aldebarán continuó hablando sobre las bondades del café brasileño, y mientras tanto Mu miró de reojo a las chicas. Lydia parecía estarse divirtiendo, riendo en voz baja, y Anika no parecía nada contenta al respecto, cruzando los brazos en una expresión corporal de clara incomodidad. Suspiró. Quizá deberían darle una mano a la pobre chica.

-Alde, quizá Anika quiere irse al recinto a descansar- dijo el santo de Aries, haciendo que la aludida diera un respingo- Lydia y yo podemos acompañarte un rato más-

-Sí… ¡sí!- dijo Anika, poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose, dejando su café intacto sobre la mesa- muchas gracias por invitarme y por su amabilidad, señor Aldebarán-

Y antes de que el santo de Tauro pudiera responder, la chica salió corriendo de ahí rumbo al recinto de las amazonas, decepcionada de no haber logrado su cometido.

Mientras recorría los terrenos del Santuario, la chica alcanzó a ver a Kiki y a Christoffer, quienes seguían entrenando juntos en los terrenos, sin ninguna señal de que Shura estuviera a punto de regresar.

Suspiró y se dirigió al recinto, pensando que al día siguiente lo volvería a intentar.

x-x-x

 _Caína,_ _Inframundo_

Radamanthys cerró el enorme volumen del archivo, suspirando aliviado de haber terminado con los juicios del día. Suspiró, lleno de calma. Dash, quien estaba echado a su lado, previó que ya había terminado los juicios del día, y se puso de pié, brincando para levantarse en dos patas, y poner las patas delanteras sobre los muslos del espectro, quien extendió el brazo y lo acarició, para total deleite del pequeño perro.

-Hemos terminado por hoy, Dash- dijo Radamanthys.

Dash ladró contento, y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras que el juez dejaba su sapuri en el despacho y se acercaba a la puerta, para dirigirse a su propia habitación. Mientras cruzaba el pasillo, se encontró con Queen, que suspiró aliviado, y parecía buscarlo.

-Señor Radamanthys- dijo Queen, que parecía estar muy preocupado- la señorita Victoria me dijo que tenía que hablar con usted. Auch… Dash, ¡no me muerdas! Vengo a traer un mensaje-

Dash había tomado la costumbre de "pastorear" a los espectros que vivían en Caína, mordiéndoles los talones hasta que se dirigieran a donde debían estar, cosa que los frustraba mucho. Una vez, Valentine estuvo a punto de darle una patada, pero lamentablemente Radamanthys lo vio: no solo no lo pudo patear, sino que Radamanthys le dio una paliza por haberse atrevido, y además le tocó bañar a Dash cada semana por los últimos seis meses. Los demás lo trataban con la mejor y más cuidadosa amabilidad, por miedo a la furia de su jefe, y la mayoría le habían tomado cariño.

Al escuchar eso, Radamanthys se levantó, pero Victoria ya estaba en la puerta, cruzada de brazos, pero con una expresión preocupada. Con un gesto, el juez hizo salir a Queen, quien obedeció inmediatamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

Queen bajó las escaleras hacia la entrada de Caína, pero cuando llegaba en el último escalón, el joven espectro sintió de nuevo a Dash, a su lado, quien lo detuvo, mordiendo no su tobillo, pero la orilla de su pantalón, tirando de él.

-¿Dash?¿qué sucede?- dijo Queen.

Dash lo soltó por un segundo, y apuntó con la nariz escaleras arriba.

-¿Arriba?- dijo Queen, y el pequeño perro ladró un par de veces. El espectro levantó la mirada con curiosidad- ¿el despacho del señor Radamanthys?- otro par de ladridos- pero… el señor Radamanthys está hablando con la señorita Victoria, no deberíamos interrumpir…-

Dash gruñó, y volvió a morder la orilla de su pantalón y a tirar de él. Queen suspiró, y decidió hacer caso del pequeño perro. Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Señor Radamanthys?- dijo él- ¿señorita Victoria?-

Lo que vio el espectro ahí lo dejó sorprendido, e hizo que saliera corriendo de Caína, y fuera a buscar a Minos o a Aiacos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Shura aún esperaba fuera de la sala de procedimientos, con Toto en sus manos, quien seguía mirándolo con algo de desdén y agresividad. Ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que la enfermera lo había echado. Suspiró algo preocupado. Unos minutos antes, Kiki había ido al hospital a llevarle la mochila de la chica con su prototipo.

-Realmente espero que esté bien…- suspiró el santo dorado, pronunciando las palabras en voz baja para sí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta del cuarto de procedimientos se abrió, y la enfermera que lo había sacado de ahí a empujones salió.

-La doctora Lombardi dice que puede pasar- dijo la mujer en un claro tono reprobatorio.

Shura alzó las cejas, extrañado, pero tomó a Toto y la mochila, y entró a la pequeño habitación. Mac aún estaba bajo los efectos de la sedación, profundamente dormida y respirando pesadamente bajo la mascarilla. Mientras tanto, Sofi estaba comenzando a colocar una venda alrededor de la pierna de la chica.

-¿Sofi?- dijo Shura.

-Pasa, Shura, ya terminamos- dijo Sofi, terminando de vendarla- no debe tardar en despertar-

El santo dorado sonrió, tomó una silla y la colocó junto a Mac, sentándose sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Tal y como dijo Sofi, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, y fijó curiosa su vista en Shura.

-Calma, todo está bien- dijo el santo dorado. Mac parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír, al ver que el chico tenía a Toto.

-El troglodita tiene razón- dijo Toto- la evolución de la herida se veía satisfactoria, y la técnica de sutura se observaba apropiada, aunque conozco robots cirujanos con la misma precisión-

Mac rió en voz baja, mientras que Shura le quitaba con cuidado la mascarilla.

-Hmmf. Me da gusto que tu robot aprobara mi trabajo- dijo Sofi en un tono sarcástico, un poco molesta mientras que terminaba de colocar la venda.

-Lo lamento mucho. Toto habla fuera de tiempo. Gracias… doctora Sofi- dijo Mac, sonriendo levemente. Sabía que Toto podía ser bastante insolente e irreverente: hasta cierto punto así lo había programado, solo porque le parecía gracioso. La chica pelirroja solo sonrió.

-Ya te puedes levantar, Mac. Solo tómalo con calma- dijo Sofi, tomando dos pequeñas cajitas de medicamentos y poniéndola en sus manos- toma, tomarás una de éstas tres veces al día y de éstas dos veces al día, son para el dolor y el antibiótico. Tienes mucha suerte, la herida no llegó al hueso, estarás bien-

-Gracias- repitió Mac, tomándolas.

-Bueno- dijo Shura- vamos, te escoltaré a tu casa, no creo que te puedas ir sola-

Mac frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que yo puedo… wooo…- dijo la chica, levantándose demasiado rápido y sintiéndose mareada y cayendo de lado, siendo atrapada por Shura.

-¿Decías?- rió el santo dorado.

-Calla, _troglodita-_ dijo Mac, entrecerrando los ojos, llamándolo igual que su perro. Shura decidió ignorarlo, y solo se echó a reír.

-Vamos, chica, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti- dijo Shura.

La chica no respondió. Su familia seguramente no tendría idea de lo que había pasado, pero Charlotte y Derek sí estarían preguntándose que era lo que había pasado. Asintió suavemente, intentado no hacerlo demasiado rápido para no marearse y, tras agradecer nuevamente a Sofi, se apoyó en Shura para levantarse y salir del pequeño cuarto. El santo dorado la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a salir del hospital.

x-x-x

 _Universidad de Atenas, poco después_

No era para nada una persona paciente, ni estaba acostumbrado a esperar, pero Minos de Grifo había tenido que desarrollar esas dos habilidades en los últimos meses, ya que todos los días acompañaba a Aria a la Universidad, a tomar sus clases de maestría. El espectro se aburría mortalmente mientras la esperaba, pero se esforzaba en portarse bien, y toda su espera valía la pena cuando veía a su chica salir y la acompañaba de regreso al Inframundo.

-Gracias por esperar, Minos- dijo Aria, corriendo a abrazarlo, cosa que le encantó al espectro- te extrañé durante todo el día. No creerás las cosas que he aprendido…-

Minos también la abrazó. Estaba muy contento de verla de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Aria, estaba pensando…- comenzó Minos, una vez que se separaron.

-Oh, oh- lo interrumpió Aria. En serio quería mucho al juez de Grifo, pero la idea de que Minos estaba pensando era escalofriante.

-¡Ni siquiera me has escuchado!- dijo Minos, sacudiendo la cabeza, haciéndose el ofendido- estaba pensando que podríamos hacer que tu maestro viviera permanentemente en el Inframundo-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Aria, alzando las cejas- ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso?-

Minos esbozó una sonrisa, que fue bastante clara para que la chica palideciera y sacudiera la cabeza.

-¡No!- exclamó Aria, al ver la sonrisa colmilluda de Minos- ¡ni se te ocurra, Minos!- el espectro se echó a reír, pero abrazó a Aria. Ella no quitó el dedo del renglón-¡no lo hagas!¡Promételo!-

-Tranquila, Aria- le dijo Minos con cariño, besándola sonoramente en la mejilla- lo prometo, no le haré nada malo…-

Aria lo miró sospechosamente, y ambos se tomaron de la mano, mientras Minos abría el portal al Inframundo y ambos entraban por él. Apenas ambos habían puesto los pies en el mundo de los muertos, cuando un agitado Queen llegó hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, Queen?- dijo Minos, dejando de sonreír. Si bien él era despreocupado y alegre la mayoría de las veces, podía ser serio y formal cuando la situación lo requería.

-El señor Radamanthys necesita hablar con usted de manera urgente- dijo el espectro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Minos, alzando las cejas- ¿Dash volvió a tumbar a Valentine por las escaleras?-

Queen sacudió la cabeza. Minos tomó la mano de Aria de nuevo, y ambos se apresuraron a seguir al espectro. Ambos llegaron en menos de cinco minutos, Minos casi tirando de la pequeña chica, que se esforzaba por seguirle el paso. Cuando ambos llegaron a Caína, subieron rápidamente al despacho de Radamanthys, y se detuvieron sorprendidos en la puerta.

El espectro de Wyvern y Victoria estaban sentados en sillas conjuntas, cabizbajos y mortalmente pálidos. Dash, el corgi que había pertenecido a Victoria y ahora era de Radamanthys, estaba echado junto a la chica, jadeando contento, como si ignorara lo que tenía a sus dueños tan preocupados.

Por un momento, Minos pensó que había sucedido algo extremadamente grave. Cruzó el pequeño despacho y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero. Aiacos y Violate apenas iban llegando detrás de ellos. Violate y Aria cruzaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

-Radamanthys, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Minos, mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien abrió la boca levemente, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-¿Radamanthys?- dijo Violate, y se volvió a la otra chica- ¿Victoria?-

Aria permanecía unos pasos atrás de los espectros, con las manos en la boca, preocupada por lo que tendrían esos dos, cuando notó algo en las manos de Victoria. Un pequeño objeto alargado, que pensó que se trataba de un bolígrafo de color blanco. No, no era eso. Fijó la mirada.

-Victoria, ¿qué es eso que tienes en tu mano?- dijo Aria en voz alta.

Minos, Aiacos y Violate fijaron su mirada en el extraño objeto, y los labios de los tres se formó una perfecta "O".

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- dijo Violate en voz baja.

Aria, que no alcanzaba a ver, pues era más bajita que el resto de los presentes, vio la caja vacía en el escritorio de Radamanthys, la tomó y la leyó.

-Oh, por los dioses…- dijo Aria, soltando la caja y volviéndose a los demás.

-Radamanthys, ¿es cierto eso? ¡No bromees!- dijo Violate.

-¿Bromearía con algo así?- dijo Radamanthys, pálido de muerte.

-Por todos y cada uno de los dioses- dijo Aiacos, por fin diciendo los que todos sabían, y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar- Radamanthys… Victoria, ¡estás embarazada!-

-¿Cómo supieron…?- comenzó Violate- ¿cómo se les ocurrió tomarse la prueba?-

-Yo… llevaba varios meses de…- comenzó a decir Victoria.

Algo la interrumpió de golpe, e hizo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Minos, quien había estado en silencio, en shock, intentando comprender que era lo que había sucedido, de pronto estalló en fuertes y sonoras carcajadas que resonaron por toda la esfera del Inframundo. Todos los presentes lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, y Radamanthys estaba peligrosamente furioso, pero Minos los ignoró olímpicamente.

-BUAJAJAJAJA ¡Radamanthys va a ser padre!- dijo Minos entre carcajadas, dando una palmada en la espalda a su compañero y reanudando sus sonoras carcajadas.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

Shura había acompañado a Mac de regreso a su casa. Mientras caminaban hacia allá, ayudando a la chica a caminar. No estaba inconsciente, pero sí un poco mareada y somnolienta. El santo de Capricornio no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Porqué estaba tomándose tantas molestias? Quizá podía haber enviado a Kiki o a Christoffer. No, quizá no sería buena idea enviar a dos aprendices, por más poderosos que fueran. Si algo les pasaba a esos dos, o si eran atacados, Mu y Shaka lo desollarían vivo.

No, no podía hacer eso. No había tenido opción. Y no era como que le desagradara mucho pasar tiempo con la chica. Mientras caminaban, Mac le señaló la entrada de su casa, y ambos se detuvieron en la puerta.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Mac, notándolo un poco pensativo.

-Oh, en que los aprendices que conociste, me hubiera metido en muchos problemas si algo les pasaba a esos mocosos- dijo Shura, y alzó las cejas- ¿y tú?¿en qué estás pensando?-

Mac sonrió levemente.

-En mi prototipo- dijo ella en voz baja- no puedo esperar a mañana, volver a volar-

-¡No!- le dijo Shura, palideciendo levemente. ¿Acaso la chica estaba pensando en volver a volar en esa cosa? - ¿qué no viste lo que te acaba de suceder?-

-Eso solo fue un pequeño error de cálculo- dijo Mac, sonriendo, pero pronto dejó de sonreír- tranquilo, mañana tengo que trabajar. Vamos a terminar de armar una mano profética que tenemos pendiente-

-¿Uh?-

-Te lo dije antes. Mis compañeros y yo construimos extremidades prostéticas- dijo ella- Toto y las alas son solo una distracción-

"Vaya distracción", pensó él, pero no dijo nada más.

Mac se soltó de Shura por un momento, y se apoyó en la puerta. Se volvió al santo dorado sin dejar de sonreír, y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Ven, te puedo mostrar, si quieres- dijo ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hoa a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por todos sus reviews. Les agradezco de corazón. Les mando un abrazo a todos, y nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Grave Error

**DIVISIONES**

VI: GRAVE ERROR

 _Casa en Atenas_

Shura miró la mano de la chica, y luego la miró a ella. Dudó unos segundos, pero sonrió y la tomó. Mac sonrió también al contacto con la mando del santo dorado, abrió la puerta ingresando un código en el cerrojo electrónico. Shura no pudo reír en voz baja al verla. Vaya que esa chica realmente tenía circuitos en su cerebro, y se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

-Pasa- dijo Mac, al ver que el chico la había soltado, se quedaba en la puerta, mirando interesado el cerrojo.

-Yo… no quiero molestar, de hecho, ya fue…- dijo Shura.

-Oh, vamos- dijo Mac, sonriendo- me llevaste al hospital, y me acompañaste hasta aquí. Déjame al menos invitarte una cerveza-

Shura se iba a negar, pero la idea de tomar una cerveza fría en esa cálida e inusual tarde de primavera. Al ver que Shura dudaba, Mac sonrió y le tomó la mano de nuevo, haciéndolo pasar, y cerrando la puerta. Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina. Mac sacó una botella de vidrio de cerveza y la puso en manos de Shura. Sacó otra botella, conteniendo un líquido transparente, y se quedó con ella.

-Gracias- dijo el santo dorado.

-Espero que te guste- dijo Mac- solo tengo _Weissbier_ , pues mis colegas son alemanes. Tienes suerte de que no tenga cerveza canadiense. Creo que es lo único que me avergüenza de mi país- añadió riendo.

-¿Es mala?- preguntó el santo.

-Terrible- le respondió Mac.

Shura sonrió y abrió su cerveza, mirando de reojo a la chica.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- dijo Shura, mirando de reojo la botella que la chica tenía en su mano- creo que Sofi mencionó que la anestesia se podía cruzar con el alcohol…-

Mac rió en voz baja.

-No, yo no pienso tomar, no el día de hoy- dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo y riendo- tranquilo, es solo agua mineral-

Shura rió también. Mac abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cual tenía un mismo mecanismo parecido al de la puerta principal. Cuando entraron, el santo dorado miró a su alrededor, sorprendido y embelesado. La enorme computadora de Mac, su escritorio y cómo todo estaba automatizado. Mac sonrió orgullosa al ver la mirada sorprendida de Shura, mientras tomaba a Toto y lo conectaba a la electricidad.

-Voy a apagar a Toto para que se recargue- dijo Mac.

-Vaya…- solo pudo decir Shura, aún mirando los aparatos electrónicos, la mayoría de ellos modificados por la chica.

-Lo sé, estoy un poco loca- dijo Mac.

No, no estaba loca, era un genio, pensaba Shura, mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza.

-Mira, te mostraré algo que no ha visto nadie más- dijo Mac de pronto, sonriendo y señalando una de las tres puertas de su closet- ni siquiera Charlotte o Derek. Pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Toto-

-De acuerdo- dijo Shura, asintiendo levemente indicándole que le mostrara lo que quisiera.

Mac abrió la puertita del closet, descubriendo lo que había dentro. Era un enorme robot en forma de dragón, de poco más de metro y medio de altura. Era incluso más alto que Mac, en todo caso. No era un dragón clásico, parecía más bien un dragón algo caricaturesco, gordito y con alas pequeñas. Tenía un sombrero inglés en la cabeza, un poco inclinado, y un monóculo en su ojo derecho. Mejor dicho, tenía un aro que parecía un monóculo, pero no tenía cristal.

-¿Qué… que es eso?- dijo Shura, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, y extendió su mano hacia el dragón, con la intención de tocarlo para ver si era real. Sí lo era.

-Es el otro proyecto en el que he estado trabajando, además del Ícarus. Las alas, quiero decir- dijo Mac, sonriendo orgullosa- es un nuevo cuerpo para Toto. ¡Es genial! Creo que le va a gustar-

Shura miró al dragón. Sí, se veía impresionante, a pesar de ser caricaturesco. Y que una chica como Mac pudiera haber armado eso le parecía impresionante. Pero tenía una pregunta en su mente.

-Toto parece tener una conciencia de sí mismo- observó Shura- y, si me lo permites, un aire un poco descarado e impertinente. ¿Cómo vas a trasladarlo ahí?-

-Oh. No te preocupes por eso. Toda su conciencia está en una pequeña tarjeta dorada de 10 terabites. Solo hay que tomar su tarjeta de memoria e insertarla aquí- dijo, señalando una pequeña ranura, pero después se quedó pensativa- aún estoy trabajando en sus circuitos de movimiento, es lo último que me falta para poder pasarlo ahí. Aunque ya no se podrá llamar Toto, no tendrá nada de "Tiny"-

-Deberías dejarle el nombre- dijo Shura, sonriendo- sería un nombre irónicamente divertido-

Mac rió.

-¿Quieres que te muestre como armo los circuitos?- preguntó la chica, y Shura asintió, más porque quería seguirla mirando que por curiosidad. Mac sonrió otra vez, como si fuera una niña pequeña que estaba a punto de presumir su más reciente dibujo, y se sentó frente a la computadora- toma, detén esto- añadió, poniendo su botella de agua mineral en manos de Shura.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Una vez pasado el pánico inicial, y cuando Minos y Aiacos se dieron cuentas de que Radamanthys y Victoria estaban razonablemente bien, aunque aún muy sorprendidos, los dejaron solos para hablar entre ellos. Cuando Victoria llegó al despacho de Radamanthys, sin saber aún el resultado de su prueba, ninguno de los dos se imaginaban que iba a salir positiva.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, los dos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Pasaban mirándose entre sí y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estamos… estamos metidos en un enorme problema- por fin Radamanthys rompió el silencio, hablando en voz baja, extendiendo su mano hacia Victoria para tomar la de ella, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Al tocarla, sintió su pequeña mano fría y temblorosa, lo que tuvo mucho sentido para él, pues estaba igual de asustado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Tomó las manos de Victoria y las cubrió con las suyas, concentrándose en calentarlas, mientras esperaba en silencio a que ella hablara primero.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Rada?- dijo por fin Victoria en un susurro.

Radamanthys miró a la chica con preocupación, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sintió que la chica exhaló despacio, esperando escuchar algo que la tranquilizara. El espectro la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

¿Qué iban a hacer? No sabía. No tenía la más mínima idea. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa noticia, y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ser padre. El espectro pensó que debían solucionar ese problema.

-No te preocupes, Victoria- dijo Radamanthys en un susurro, sin soltarla- podemos hablar con el señor Thanatos para que nos ayude-

Victoria frunció el entrecejo, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta. Radamanthys no pudo ver su expresión, pues aún la estaba abrazando, y no pudo notar la palidez que se estaba formando en su piel.

-¿Porqué necesitaríamos hablar con el señor Thanatos?- dijo Victoria, sin estar muy segura de lo que el espectro se refería.

-Sí, él se encargará de deshacerse de este problema- le dijo Radamanthys en un tono que él esperaba que fuera tranquilizador- no tienes nada que preocuparte, _my dear._ Mañana a esta hora, ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparnos-

Las palabras de Radamanthys tuvieron el efecto completamente contrario al que el juez de Wyvern esperaba. Victoria se quedó helada, con una palidez mortal, los ojos algo llorosos y haciendo un puchero. El espectro, que aún la estaba abrazando en ese momento, no pudo ver el torbellino de emociones que tenía la chica en ese momento. Tras unos segundos, Victoria lo empujó para separarlo de ella y se fue a su habitación rápidamente.

Radamanthys se quedó sorprendido, pero se encogió de hombros. Pensó que seguramente estaría aún nerviosa por lo sucedido, y que buscaría a Thanatos al día siguiente, para pedirle ayuda.

No se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

Si acaso Shura se había impresionado con lo que Mac había sido capaz de crear, había quedado completamente embelesado al ver sus habilidades con su computadora y los brazos robóticos. Tras quince minutos de trabajo, la chica había creado un pequeño intercomunicador en forma de un reloj de muñeca, y se lo mostró. El aparato funcionaba a la perfección, y mandaba su voz para comunicarse con Toto.

-Vaya- dijo Shura, mirando el artefacto, sorprendido- esto es… es…-

-No tienes que decir nada- dijo Mac entre risas. Shura sonrió y se rascó la nuca, algo apenado. Se quitó el reloj y se lo regresó a Mac- oh, no, es tuyo. Por si alguna vez quieres charlar conmigo. También da la fecha, la hora, mide la energía invertida en el ejercicio, y si oprimes tres veces el botón, proyecta un mapa GPS en forma de un holograma-

Shura sonrió y se lo puso.

-Gracias, Mac-

-Gracias a ti- dijo ella, y bostezó. Shura lo notó. Debía estar muy cansada.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo el santo de Carpicornio- necesitas descansar después de lo que sucedió el día de hoy-

-Sí, quizá tienes razón- dijo Mac, frotándose los ojos y bostezando de nuevo. Extendió su mano hacia él para despedirse- me dio mucho gusto conocerte, _troglodita_ -

-Igualmente, Mac. Ya te dije que me llamo Shura- dijo Shura, quien asintió levemente, y estrechó la mano de la chica. Mac se echó a reír, y lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches. Y gracias por todo- dijo la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta tras el santo dorado. Tan pronto como quedó sola, la chica se echó a la cama y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Perséfone_

 _Esa noche_

La joven diosa se cepillaba el cabello mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir. Es noche, sabía que Hades había caído rendido: había mucho trabajo en el Inframundo en esas fechas, sobre todo por culpa de la bendita epidemia de influenza. En serio, la gente no tenía el bastante sentido común como para vacunarse. Suspiró.

Una vez que terminó, puso su cepillo sobre el peinador, se quitó las zapatillas y se dispuso a meterse en la cama, cuando escuchó un par de golpes discretos en su puerta. La joven alzó las cejas, dudosa. ¿Quién podría estar buscándola a esa hora? ¿Acaso Hades se había despertado y la había ido a buscar?

Ilusionada, Perséfone se apresuró hacia la puerta, sin siquiera volverse a calzar las zapatillas, y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kagaho.

-Señora Perséfone- dijo el espectro, inclinándose- lamento mucho molestarla a esta hora. La señorita Victoria quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Oh?- dijo Perséfone, notando a la chica detrás de Kagano. Victoria miraba tímida a la joven diosa, pero Perséfone pudo notar que su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Y porqué no estaba Radamanthys cerca?

-¿Señora?- insistió Kagaho.

-Está bien, Kagaho- dijo Perséfone, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Victoria- será mejor que pases, Victoria-

Victoria obedeció y, tras agradecer al espectro de Bennu, Perséfone cerró la puerta y tomó la mano de la chica, haciéndola sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Victoria se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Perséfone se sentó junto a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede, Victoria?- dijo la diosa- ¿porqué estabas llorando?

-Es… es largo de explicar, señora- dijo Victoria- yo… estoy… estoy embarazada-

El corazón de Perséfone dio un vuelco de gusto. ¡Radamanthys debería estar tan feliz al respecto!¡Y cuando Hades se enterara…! Pero prudentemente detuvo toda su emoción y la guardó en su interior. Seguramente había algo al respecto que era lo que estaba molestando a la chica.

-De acuerdo- dijo Perséfone, guardando la calma- ¿y qué sucede?¿Radamanthys lo sabe?-

-Sí- dijo Victoria, reprimiendo un sollozo y mirando hacia el suelo- Rada… él… dijo que teníamos que deshacernos… del "problema"…- y volvió a echarse a llorar.

Perséfone la abrazó, y la dejó que se desahogara. Nunca había estado embarazada, pero sabía que las mujeres podían ponerse muy hormonales cuando lo estaban. ¡Ya vería ese Radamanthys! ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante estupidez? Le diría a Hades, y lo pondría a juzgar a todas las almas de la temporada de influenza. Suspiró.

-Entiendo- dijo Perséfone en voz baja- pero no llores, Victoria. Nadie va a hacerte daño, o a tu criatura. Yo me encargo de esto…-

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir Victoria.

Perséfone se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, y de pronto sonrió. Tenía una idea para hacer que Victoria estuviera en un lugar más tranquilo, y lejos de Radamanthys, para que éste pueda escarmentar por su falta de buen juicio.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Perséfone, tomando las manos de Victoria- confía en mí-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Media hora más tarde_

Mu sonrió mientras servía una taza de té a sus invitados. Afrodita y Evelyn lo disfrutaban, y Lydia no tuvo más remedio que prepararse una limonada, para completa diversión de los demás. Afrodita ya le había dicho que sería el primer santo de Piscis en trece generaciones que no disfrutaba una taza de té.

Estaban charlando sobre la aparente nueva chica en la vida de Saga, que era compañera del trabajo de Evelyn.

-Es una buena chica- dijo Evelyn- es un poco seria y reservada para mi gusto. Creo que es introvertida-

-Hace buena pareja con Saga- dijo Afrodita- yo también los vi juntos en una ocasión. Creo que realmente es la chica ideal para él…-

-Pues a mí me da gusto que haya llegado esa chica a su vida, y que Saga esté mejor- dijo Mu, dando un sorbo a su taza- realmente todos nos preocupamos por un momento por él…-

Lydia iba a decir algo, pero alzó las cejas, al mismo tiempo que los demás. Sintieron el cosmo de Shura acercándose al templo de Aries.

-Bienvenido, Shura- sonrió Mu al verlo llegar- ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?-

Shura no parecía estar demasiado molesto o cansado, como solían verse todos los santos sin excepción al terminar su día de vigilancia en el Santuario. Al contrario, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y extraña, que hizo que todos alzaran las cejas. Mu iba a decir algo, cuando sintió otro extraño cosmo. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se trataba de Kagaho, uno de los espectros de Hades, e iba acompañado de una chica que ninguno de ellos había conocido antes.

Los santos dorados se pusieron de pie de golpe, sorprendidos.

-Vengo en son de paz, santos de Athena- dijo el espectro, levantando las manos, pero su rostro mostraba un gesto fastidiado- mi señora Perséfone me ordenó traer a esta chica al Santuario, y situarla bajo su protección. Espera que puedan hacer eso por ella-

Los santos se volvieron a la chica que lo acompañaba, que estaba cabizbaja y entristecida.

-¿Victoria?- la voz de Evelyn se escuchó detrás de Afrodita, quien se había interpuesto entre ella y los recién llegados para su seguridad. Aunque el santo de Piscis intentó detenerla, la chica corrió hacia su antigua amiga y la abrazó- Victoria, ¿qué pasó?¿porqué lloras?¿Alguien te hizo algo?¿Dónde está Radamanthys?-

Al escuchar el nombre del juez, Victoria se echó a llorar de nuevo en los brazos de su amiga, haciendo que Evelyn se asuste y que una gruesa gota de sudor surgiera de la frente del espectro.

-Bueno, ya traje mi mensaje- dijo Kagaho- regresaré al Inframundo-

-Espera, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Lydia, pero era demasiado tarde, el espectro de Bennu ya había desaparecido.

Tan pronto como se calmó un poco, Victoria les contó lo que había sucedido, y que Perséfone había pensado en mandarla al Santuario de Athena. Una vez que escucharon la historia, los santos dedujeron que la decisión había sido con el doble objetivo de darle una buena lección a Radamanthys, y ayudar a animar a la chica estando unos días con su mejor amiga.

Aunque Mu y Afrodita pensaron que era una pésima idea, Shura parecía indiferente, pero Evelyn estaba feliz de pensar que pasaría tiempo con Victoria. La verdad era que había extrañado a su mejor amiga. Lydia no sabía que pensar. Antes de que reaccionara, todos hablaron en los arreglos que se tendrían que hacer.

-No creo que el maestro tenga inconveniente de que la señorita Victoria se quede con nosotros un tiempo- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues Lydia se puede quedar aquí, contigo- dijo Afrodita en tono despreocupado- para que Victoria se quede en Piscis-

Lydia se sonrojó levemente. Nunca había pasado la noche en el templo de Aries, excepto un par de veces que se había quedado en la habitación de Kiki.

-Bien, está decidido- dijo Afrodita, levantándose y ofreciendo su brazo a Evelyn, y después ofreció su otro brazo a Victoria- señorita, por favor-

Todos se despidieron para regresar a sus respectivos templos, dejando solos a Mu y a Lydia, quien seguía muy sonrojada. El santo de Aries se echó a reír al ver la cara de su chica.

-Tranquila, Lydia- dijo Mu, besándola en la mejilla- no hay ningún problema, yo dormiré en el sofá-

Lydia sonrió levemente. Mu le ofreció la mano, y la acompañó a su habitación, pues ya era muy tarde y ambos necesitaban descansar. Los dos pensaron en la sorpresa que Radamanthys se llevaría al día siguiente, y esperaban que eso no les trajera problemas.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Mac se despertó feliz de la vida, muy entusiasmada, y encendió a Toto, quien ya se había terminado de recargar para esa hora de la mañana. También encendió su iPod, y comenzó a escuchar por enésima vez su disco de grandes éxitos de los Beatles.

-Buenos días, Mac- le dijo Toto- on las nueve horas, doce minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos. La temperatura actual es de veintiún grados centígrados, humedad de 0%, vientos de diez kilómetros por hora. Soleado, sin posibilidad de lluvia. Temperatura máxima veinticinco grados centígrados-

-Va a ser un día muy caluroso hoy también- dijo Mac

-Repito mi comentario de ayer- dijo Toto- tu punto de vista es subjetivo, por ser de una región helada. Personalmente creo que hacía calor anoche-

Mac alzó las cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que CIERTO santo dorado estuvo aquí en tu habitación, y justamente me apagaste- dijo Toto- a saber que cosas hicieron los dos mientras me estaba recargando…-

Mackenzie se ruborizó furiosamente. ¡La sola idea! ¿Tendría acaso Toto un cortocircuito?

-¿Estás fallando, pedazo de chatarra?- dijo Mac, cruzándose de brazos- anoche no pasó nada, solo hice un pequeño comunicador para Shura, pues fue tan amable para…-

-Oh, ¿me puedo comunicar con él para preguntarle que…?- preguntó Toto.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Mac, entrecerrando los ojos.

Toto iba a seguir importunándola, pero escuchó a alguien dar un par de golpes en su puerta. Mac le dirigió a su robot una mirada de "Hablas y te desarmo", y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Charlotte estaba ahí, y parecía muy asustada.

-Lottie, ¿qué pasa?- le dijo Mac, olvidando por un momento su discusión con Toto- pareciera que viste un fantasma-

-Lo vi- dijo Charlotte- anoche no pude dormir-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté sobre… mi familia?- dijo Charlotte.

Mackenzie sabía un poco sobre la familia de Charlotte. Sabía que sus padres eran empresarios multimillonarios, pero que estaban inmiscuidos en negocios truculentos. Habían varias acusaciones contra ellos sobre trata de personas, y otras cosas desagradables, aunque nunca habían podido probarlo. Charlotte había huido de casa, conseguido una beca en la universidad de Munich, y como consecuencia su familia la había desheredado. Su hermana menor seguía los pasos de sus padres.

-Ajá- dijo Mac en voz baja- ¿qué pasó?-

-Me encontré a mi hermana- dijo Charlotte- está aquí, en Atenas. Esta planeando algo raro, y quiere que le ayude-

Mac se mordió el labio.

-No… no estarás pensando ayudarla, ¿o sí?- dijo Mac, comenzando a asustarse.

-No, ¡claro que no!- dijo Charlotte, sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza- es solo que… quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado-

-¿Yo?- dijo Mac, parpadeando- ¿yo porqué?-

-Mi hermana puede saber que… eres una buena amiga mía, y te aprecio como si tú fueras mi propia hermana- le dijo Charlotte, algo apenada, mirando al suelo- creo que llegará a intentar atacarte para llegar a mí. Es su método, para hacer sufrir a las personas y manejarlas-

Mac tragó saliva. Nunca la había conocido, pero la hermana de Charlotte realmente sonaba horrible. Finalmente, la chica abrazó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Lottie- dijo Mac- estaremos bien-

Charlotte sonrió levemente, olvidando por un momento su preocupación.

-Vamos, Mac, hice waffles de desayunar- dijo Charlotte. Mac también olvidó sus problemas por un momento. ¡Amaba los wafles! Una vez que las dos chicas salieron, Toto apagó la música de los Beatles, que se había quedado en _I wanna hold your hand_.

Esta vez Mac se había salvado, pero Toto no olvidaba a Shura.

- _As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot_ \- dijo Toto en voz alta, citando a John Lennon.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

En el gran comedor de Giudecca, Hades y Perséfone se sentaron a desayunar. Esperaban la presencia de los dioses gemelos, de los tres jueces y de las chicas. Hades miró sospechosamente a su mujer. No entendía porqué había insistido que ese día desayunaran todos juntos.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas, florecita?- dijo Hades en voz baja.

-Ya verás, esposo- sonrió Perséfone con la mejor expresión de inocencia que pudo poner, y que Hades conocía demasiado bien como para confiarse. Suspiró resignado. Sabía que cuando su esposa se ponía así, no había mucho que hacer más que tener paciencia.

Pronto el comedor comenzó a llenarse. Como siempre pasaba cuando algo incluida a los jueces, Pandora se disculpó, alegando que no se sentía bien esa mañana. Hades suspiró. Tendría que hablar con su hermana humana y animarla, pues había estado así desde que Victoria había llegado al Inframundo. Podía ser distraído, pero Hades podía sumar dos más dos. Tenía que encontrar una manera en que Pandora se reconciliara con la idea de que Radamanthys estaba ahora con Victoria.

Primero llegaron Hypnos y Thanatos, éste último llevando a Agatha de su brazo, y parecían tan sorprendidos y extrañados como el mismo Hades, pero no hicieron preguntas y se sentaron en sus sitios a la mesa. Después llegaron Minos y Aria, y poco después de ellos dos Aiacos y Violate. Ninguno de ellos parecía saber que estaban haciendo ahí.

Faltaba Radamanthys.

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Rada?- preguntó Hypnos, alzando las cejas y mirando los dos asientos vacíos que correspondían al juez de Wyvern y a su chica.

Minos y Aiacos se miraron entre sí. No habían visto a su compañero desde la noche anterior, cuando se habían enterado de que Victoria estaba embarazada. No parecían haberlo tomado muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué habría pasado?

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Radamanthys llegó corriendo al comedor, dando tumbos y con una expresión llena de pánico en su rostro. Venía seguido de algunos de sus espectros: Gordon, Queen, Sylphid y Valentine, quienes tenían idénticas expresiones preocupadas, y finalmente Dash, corriendo a toda la velocidad que alcanzaba con sus patas cortas. Perséfone dejó escapar una risita que no pasó desapercibida por el rey del Inframundo.

Se detuvieron justo frente a Hades, quien los miró después de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a su esposa.

-Señor Hades- dijo Radamanthys, inclinándose- lamento mucho llegar tarde, pero no puedo quedarme a desayunar con ustedes. Anoche Victoria desapareció de Caína, y no la hemos logrado encontrar-

Hades solo alzó las cejas, mientras que Minos y Aiacos se alarmaron.

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Violate, tan alarmada como los demás- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-

-Cuando se fue a descansar a su habitación- dijo Radamanthys, muy preocupado- señor Hades, necesito su permiso para buscarla en el Inframundo, y…-

Hades miró de nuevo a su esposa de reojo. Fruncía el entrecejo, como si estuviera muy molesta con el espectro de Wyvern. Dedujo que ella sabía exactamente donde estaba Victoria, y por el hecho de que estuviera tan tranquila, sabía que estaba a salvo.

-Bien, puedes buscarla si quieres- dijo Hades en tono indiferente- pero solo tú. No quiero que haya ninguna disrupción en los juicios del día de hoy-

-Pero… pero señor Hades- dijo el espectro de Wyvern- ¡por supuesto que necesito toda la ayuda posible! Victoria puede estar en peligro, puede lastimarse, y…-

-Señor Hades, permítanos ayudarlo- pidió Aiacos, poniéndose de pie también- yo también estoy algo preocupado. Victoria está embarazada-

Hades y los dioses gemelos esbozaron idénticas miradas de sorpresa. Nuevamente, Perséfone no hizo ninguna expresión. Hades se volvió a ella y alzó las cejas. Finalmente, la reina del Inframundo tomó la palabra.

-No hay necesidad de buscar a Victoria, Radamanthys- dijo Perséfone, cruzándose de brazos- Victoria se encuentra a salvo, así que tampoco es necesario que te preocupes-

Los dioses y los jueces miraron a la joven diosa muy sorprendidos. Si bien Hades estaba sorprendido de que su esposa se hubiera entrometido en un asunto de uno de sus jueces, el rostro de Radamanthys era todo un poema.

-Se… señora Perséfone- dijo Radamanthys, incrédulo- ¿porqué?¿cómo?¿dónde está Victoria, señora?-

Perséfone se cruzó de brazos, como si no estuviera dispuesta a decirle nada. Hades miró la expresión desesperada del pobre juez, y extendió su brazo para abrazar a su esposa.

-¿Porqué estás haciendo esto, florecita?- le dijo Hades en voz baja.

-Porque se lo merece- siseó la chica. Hades no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Porqué dices que se lo merece?- preguntó el dios.

-Pregúntale a Radamanthys- dijo Perséfone, cruzándose de brazos, y volviéndose al juez- ¿qué fue lo primero que le dijiste cuando supieron?-

Radamanthys se quedó helado. Realmente no recordaba muy bien que le había dicho. La había consolado, ¿no? Le había dicho que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

-Eeh…- dijo el juez- le dije que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien, que esta mañana hablaría con el señor Thanatos para deshacernos del problema, y…-

Radamanthys no terminó de hablar, cuando Hades palideció, Hypnos se palmeó la cara, Thanatos bufó, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, y los otros dos jueces se miraron entre sí. Las chicas presentes parecían furiosas.

-¿Y te preguntas que fue lo que dijiste?- dijo Aria finalmente, alzando la voz y haciendo extraños gestos con sus manos- _balordo_! ¿Acaso tantos golpes en la cabeza ya te afectaron?-

Minos se echó a reír ante la exclamación de su chica.

-Es obvio que se hubiera sentido mal por lo que dijiste, Rada- dijo Aiacos, cruzándose de brazos- ¿al menos le preguntaste si ella quería a la criatura?-

Radamanthys seguía lívido, pero frunció el entrecejo.

-Claro… claro que no lo querría, lo sé- dijo el espectro, cruzándose de brazos- ninguno de los dos esperábamos que pasara eso…-

-Tuvieron sexo sin protegerse, ¿qué esperabas?¿una lavadora?- dijo Minos antes de echarse a reír de nuevo.

Radamanthys le lanzó una mirada asesina, y lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera porque estaban en presencia de Hades. Además, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Se volvió a Perséfone e inclinó su cabeza.

-Por favor, señora- pidió Radamanthys- necesito saber donde está-

-No. No te voy a decir nada- dijo Perséfone, cruzando su pierna y dando golpecitos a la pata de la mesa con la punta de su pie- confórmate con saber que se encuentra a salvo, en un lugar seguro-

Radamanthys iba a insistir, pero una mirada de Hades lo silenció.

-Ya escuchaste a mi esposa. Te prohibo que la sigas molestando. Basta de conversar- dijo Hades, decidiendo apoyar a Perséfone en ese asunto, y haciendo un gesto a los espectros que servirían el desayuno- muero de hambre-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Lágrimas

**DIVISIONES**

VII: LÁGRIMAS

 _Templo de Capricornio_

Shura se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Parecía que todos en el Santuario (y en el Inframundo) se habían vuelto locos. Le daba algo de pena la chica que había llegado la noche anterior. Según lo que Afrodita les contó, Victoria había sido amiga de Evelyn desde que eran pequeñas, y que esa chica estaba con Radamanthys desde hacía un tiempo. Suspiró y se frotó la frente. Ese idiótico espectro había metido las patas, y feo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así a una mujer embarazada?

Bufó fastidiado mientras que sacudía la cabeza. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Shura suspiró de nuevo mientras se miraba en el espejo. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Mac. No se había podido quitar el pensamiento de esa chica. Era muy bonita, y era inteligente y activa. Claro, a veces no entendía la mitad de lo que la chica decía, pero aún así…

El chico sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? No tenía tiempo de pensar en chicas. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con Anika, a quien estaba evitando activamente. Su reflejo le dirigió una mirada culpable, y bajó la cabeza un poco apenado. Quizá sería buena idea hablar con esa chica y dejar las cosas en claro por fin.

"No seas cobarde", se dijo a sí mismo.

Shura salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió para salir a entrenar. Antes de salir, tomó el reloj que Mac le había regalado el día anterior, y se lo puso en la muñeca, sonriendo levemente para sí mismo. Abrió ya puerta y se dispuso a dirigirse al Coliseo.

Si se encontraba a Anika, hablaría con ella y le dejaría en claro sus pensamientos. Y se preparó psicológicamente para una paliza.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Anika despertó con una expresión completamente mortificada. El día anterior ni siquiera había podido cruzar dos palabras con Shura cuando una intrusión en el Santuario la interrumpió, y después Aldebarán la había "secuestrado" después de la comida, por lo que había decidido regresar al recinto de las amazonas. Había sentido el cosmo de Shura regresar al Santuario en la noche tras permanecer un rato en el templo de Aries.

La amazona sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Shura, tenía que decirle.

Toda esa situación la mortificaba. No podía negarlo, le gustaba el serio santo de Capricornio. Y el hecho de que hubiera visto su rostro hacía unas semanas para salvarla era el pretexto ideal que ella había encontrado para por fin confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si Shura no la correspondía? Anika había pensado largo y tendido sobre ello, aunque solía ignorar ese pensamiento después de pensarlo un rato.

Se levantó, se puso su máscara y se dispuso a salir a entrenar.

Mientras salía del recinto, miró a una muy contenta Shaina tomando a Ava de la mano y caminando con ella hacia la salida del recinto también, y hacia la playa del Santuario, pues por tratarse de los primeros días de marzo hacía un buen clima. Anika sonrió levemente.

-¿Anika?- dijo Shaina antes de irse- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Pensé en salir hoy a entrenar- dijo la chica- aprovechar el tiempo-

Shaina la miró, no muy convencida, pero sonrió levemente bajo su máscara y asintió. Se volvió a la pequeña, y ambas salieron a entrenar juntas.

Finalmente, Anika sonrió y salió hacia los terrenos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Afrodita colocó un jarrón con algunas de sus flores más lindas en la habitación donde se estaba quedando Victoria. El santo de Piscis solo dejó su encargo y salió rápidamente, dejando que Evelyn se quedara con la chica y se encargara de todo. No sabía si así era la chica, o eran las hormonas del embarazo, pero no lo quiso averiguar. Mejor se mantuvo alejado de toda la situación.

Sabía muy bien que Victoria amaba a ese cabeza hueca de Radamanthys, y seguramente el muy tarado había metido las cuatro patas sin ninguna mala intención. Bufó. Se preguntaba si el espectro sabría que su chica estaba en el Santuario de Athena.

El santo de Piscis sacudió la cabeza. No era de su incumbencia. Pensó que quizá sería buena idea invitar a Sofi a pasar un tiempo con ella, sobre todo porque ella la podía apoyar un poco.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el santo de Piscis se dispuso a preparar algo de desayunar para las dos chicas. Le daba un poco de pena la situación en la que estaba Victoria, y esperaba de todo corazón que se resolviera pronto.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

Mac pasó la mañana siguiente trabajando, pues Derek había recibido lo necesario para la impresora 3D, y no fue difícil comenzar a armar la prótesis robótica que le había sido encargada. Trabajó completamente concentrada, escuchando la música de los Beatles.

La prótesis era de color rosada, parecía de plástico, pero con algunos circuitos color plateado a los lados. Mac se puso una máscara protectora y comenzó a soldar los circuitos.

-Has estado 43% más callada el día de hoy que en promedio, Mac- comentó por fin Toto, rompiendo el silencio. El pequeño perro estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, y siguió con la mirada a la chica durante todos sus movimientos.

-¿Mmm?- dijo Mac bajo su máscara portectora, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Me escuchaste?- dijo Toto, moviéndose de un lado al otro en el escritorio- ¿Mac?-

-Sí, no molestes, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?- dijo Mac, aún sin quitar la vista de la mano robótica.

Los circuitos de Toto sonaron de una manera curiosa, y Mackenzie pudo saber que su robot se estaba burlando de ella. Entrecerró los ojos, se levantó la máscara protectora y se volvió a él.

-Está bien, Toto. ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Mac, dejando su trabajo por un momento y volviéndose hacia él, suspirando frustrada- más vale que sea importante-

-Lo es. Pero primero tengo que preguntar. ¿Acaso estás tan callada por los eventos del día de ayer?- dijo Toto- por supuesto, hablo del santo de Athena que conociste-

A Mac no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario. Ya se esperaba algo así, pero no de una manera tan directa. Suspiró, y volvió a bajarse la máscara y a tomar su desatornillador para seguir trabajando.

-Hay algo importante que necesitas saber- le dijo Toto- te dije que era algo importante-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Mac, descubriéndose la cara de nuevo y volviéndose a él.

-¿Recuerdas ese reloj que le diste al santo de Athena?- dijo Toto, y Mac alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia él, asintiendo levemente- creo que debes de saber que fue hackeado tan pronto como regresó al Santuario de Athena-

-¿Hackeado?- dijo Mac, recordando que, en efecto, no había puesto al aparato ningún código o bloqueo a prueba de hackeos- ¿cómo puede ser posible?¿quién…?-

-Investigué la causa. Eso te va a llamar la atención- dijo Toto en un tono sabiondo- al parecer hay un satélite que está extrayendo toda comunicación electrónica de Atenas, incluidos los que se encuentran dentro del Santuario de Athena-

-Pero… eso es imposible, Toto- dijo Mac- esta mañana leí sobre el Santuario de Athena. Es imposible incluso ubicarlo en un mapa, o en GPS. ¿Cómo pueden…?- pero se interrumpió- oh, los teléfonos celulares de los habitantes del Santuario-

Toto asintió haciendo un ruidito mecánico. Mac se mordió un labio.

-Tengo que avisarle a Shura- dijo la chica, dejando su herramienta en la mesa y quitándose la máscara protectora, deslizándose hacia un lado de su escritorio y encendiendo la computadora- Toto, ¿cuál es la clave del satélite que se está robando la información de los santos?-

-CN1938DL- dijo Toto- no olvides entrar en una sesión segura-

Mac tecleó el código que Toto le dio, y pronto accedió a los datos que su robot le estaba describiendo.

-Oh, por los dioses- dijo Mac en voz baja, mirando que tenían un programa para robar información de los aparatos. Se dio cuenta que estaban extrayendo información de sus teléfonos celulares- esto no está nada bien. Voy a descargar los datos en un disco, para que los santos de Athena conozcan esto-

-¿Me permites sugerir que mejor imprimas los datos?- dijo Toto- si los leen con un aparato electrónico dentro el Santuario, los hackeadores sabrán que tienen la información, y quizá quien se las dio-

-Buena idea- dijo Mac, y envió los datos a la impresora. Se levantó de su asiento, se puso encima su chamarra y, tras tomar los documentos, guardó a Toto en su bolso y se apresuró hacia el Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Radamanthys llevaba todo el día en Giudecca, sin dejar quitar el dedo del renglón, esperando que Perséfone le concediera una audiencia para intentar convencerla de decirle donde se encontraba Victoria. Finalmente, después de que Kagaho le dio una paliza y de que Hades le había dicho que no molestara a su esposa, y el juez de Wyvern se dirigió a la salida de Giudecca arrastrando los pies.

Pandora, quien estaba pasando por ahí, alzó las cejas al verlo tan deprimido. No se imaginaba que estaría haciendo ahí, sin Victoria, pues ella no estaba al tanto del drama que se había desarrollado en la mañana.

-¿Radamanthys?- dijo la hermana de Hades.

-Señorita Pandora- dijo el juez sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la mujer, preocupada, pues acababa de ver a Hades, y no había notado nada extraño, al contrario, parecía un poco divertido- ¿pasó algo malo?-

Radamanthys asintió, y se dejó caer sentado en los escalones en la entrada de Giudecca, deteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. Pandora, curiosa y preocupada, se sentó junto a él con cuidado, esperando pacientemente a que el espectro hablara. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Pandora en voz baja.

-No- dijo Radamanthys, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en un gesto desesperado- anoche, Victoria se fue del Inframundo-

Pandora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Era eso acaso una oportunidad para ella? Ella siempre había estado enamorada del serio juez de Wyvern, y desde que llegó Victoria, Pandora se había sumido en un permanente estado de enojo y tristeza. Perséfone había hablado con ella, diciéndole que tenía que aceptar la verdad para que fuera capaz de encontrar la verdadera felicidad, pero Pandora no la había escuchado.

Y justo ahora sucedía eso.

-¿Dónde está… Victoria, quiero decir?- dijo Pandora, pronunciando con dificultad en nombre de la chica inglesa.

-No lo sé- dijo Radamanthys con pesar- la señora Perséfone la ayudó a salir del Inframundo, y dijo que estaba en un lugar seguro, pero no me ha querido decir a donde fue-

Pandora frunció el entrecejo. Conociendo a Perséfone, seguramente Victoria realmente estaría en un sitio seguro, esperando a que la reina del Inframundo revelara esa información a Radamanthys.

-Pero, ¿porqué se fue?- preguntó Pandora- ¿ustedes dos pelearon?-

Radamanthys bajó la mirada.

-Yo no lo quería, no es algo para lo que estemos preparados- dijo Radamanthys, cruzándose de brazos- debió haberme hablado, debió haberme dicho que quería quedárselo en vez de correr con la señora Perséfone y huir del Inframundo, pero…-

Pandora sacudió la cabeza, sin entender nada.

-Rada, no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Pandora- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Por mi culpa, fui un tonto- dijo el espectro, intentando pronunciar las palabras que le causaban tanto estrés y preocupación- Victoria está… está embarazada-

Pandora sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima de pronto. Si Radamanthys hubiera estado poniendo atención, hubiera podido escuchar el corazón de Pandora terminar de romperse. En el fondo de su corazón, Pandora sabía muy bien que, por más que Radamanthys renegara, jamás sería capaz de abandonar a Victoria, mucho menos ahora que llevaba…

La chica se levantó y le dio un zape en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de ello, Pandora entró a Giudecca y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Radamanthys se frotó la cabeza con la mano, mirando confundido el sitio donde había desaparecido la chica. Suspiró.

-¿Qué es pasa a las mujeres el día de hoy?- se lamentó el espectro.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Shura tomó un descanso de su entrenamiento, y salió del Coliseo para refrescarse la cabeza con un poco de agua. Ah, había sido un buen día de entrenamiento. Había entrenado junto con Aioros y Saga, quienes al parecer le habían dado una buena paliza.

-Pareces algo distraído, Shura- observó Aioros, sonriendo mientras él también se refrescaba un poco con el agua de la cubeta- no me digas que también estás pensando en alguna persona especial. Ya tenemos suficiente con Saga-

El aludido le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Aioros.

-Déjame en paz, Aioros- siseó Saga. No le hacía nada de gracia que lo molestaran con ese tema. El santo de Sagitario se echó a reír, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, Saga, solo bromeo- dijo Aioros- lo lamento-

Shura sonrió levemente, aliviado de que la atención se hubiera desviado a Saga. La verdad es que sí, Aioros le había dado una paliza ese día, sobre todo en algunos momentos en los que su mente había divagado.

Y si creía que tenía problemas porque Aioros había notado su distracción, no había siquiera empezado a imaginarlo.

Tan pronto como Aioros había terminado de hablar, los tres santo dorados vieron que un par de figuras se acercaban a ellos. Era Marín, acompañada de Anika. Shura palideció levemente, y sintió un tic en el ojo. Suspiró. Se venía el momento de hablar con la chica y arreglar las cosas.

Saga y Aioros sintieron la tensión casi de inmediato, y decidieron desaparecer de ahí.

-Eh… tengo que irme, iré a darme una ducha, porque hoy voy a comer con Cecy- dijo Saga en voz baja- nos vemos al rato-

-Eh… vamos, Marín, quiero ver como le va a Aioria entrenando a Kostas- dijo Aioros, y Marín asintió levemente, agradecida de que hubiera captado lo que quería decirle. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Shura se volvió hacia Anika.

-Bueno- dijo Shura.

-Sí…- dijo la chica, sin saber como empezar.

Shura la miró. Tal vez no lo había notado antes, pero la amazona no era fea. Era fuerte, como todas las mujeres que peleaban por Athena, y por lo poco que recordaba de hacía un par de semanas, tenía rasgos faciales lindos. Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero se interrumpieron.

-Sobre lo que sucedió- dijo Shura, antes de que Anika pudiera decir algo- quiero que sepas que, lo que hice, fue para salvar tu vida. Y si tengo que… asumir las consecuencias- se aclaró la garganta- si decides pelear conmigo está bien, aunque te advierto que no será tan fácil matarme-

-No, no, señor Shura- dijo Anika, sacudiendo las manos- solo… quería agradecerte. Y decirte que no te culpo-

Shura exhaló. Menos mal, no quería pelear con esa chica. No era como que Anika pudiera hacer algo al respecto contra él, pero no le hubiera gustado tener que matarla por la estúpida regla obsoleta que tenían las amazonas.

-Me da gusto, Anika- dijo Shura, realmente aliviado- eso quiere decir que podemos permanecer como los buenos amigos que somos-

Ouch. Golpe bajo. Buenos amigos. La expresión derrotada de Anika pasó desapercibida para Shura, quien estaba más aliviado que otra cosa por haber resuelto el problema que había tenido, aunque el pobre no se daba cuenta de que aún no estaba resuelto. Suspirando, Anika se dispuso a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al escuchar a alguien llamando a Shura.

-¡Shura!- exclamó una voz femenina.

Tanto Shura como Anika miraron a su alrededor, sin lograr ver a nadie. Por instinto, y reconociendo la voz, Shura levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Mac estaba sobrevolando el sitio donde estaban ellos dos, con una sonrisa extraña. Anika se dispuso a atacar, pensando que se trataba de un intruso, pero Shura la detuvo con una mano.

-No, espera, Anika- dijo el santo dorado.

-Señor Shura…- dijo Anika.

-Tranquila, la conozco- dijo Shura.

Anika frunció el entrecejo, mientras veía a Mac aterrizar frente a ellos dos, con una extraña sonrisa. Mac había vuelto a usar su prototipo para entrar al Santuario sin ser detenida por los guardias, y había encontrado a Shura más rápidamente de lo que había imaginado. Esta vez, su vuelo no había tenido ningún incidente.

Tan pronto como Mackenzie puso los pies en el suelo, las alas de su prototipo volador se guardaron automáticamente en la mochila.

-Buenos días, Shura- dijo la recién llegada, sonriendo.

-Mac, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Shura- ya te había explicado que…-

-Tenía que venir a verte- lo interrumpió Mac, su sonrisa desapareciendo por un momento. Abrió su pequeño bolso, y sacó de él a Toto y un paquete de papeles- por… accidente, Toto y yo descubrimos que algo peligroso está ocurriendo aquí, en el Santuario-

Tanto Shura como Anika alzaron las cejas. La amazona estuvo a punto de burlarse de ella. ¿Qué podía saber de la seguridad del Santuario una chica como ella? Por la pinta que tenía, parecía ser más una mecánica o motociclista más que otra cosa: tenía unos shorts color caqui, un top rojo y una chamarra verde, con sus desordenados cabellos rubios torpemente amarrados en una cola alta. Y, ¿era su imaginación, o había llamado "Toto" a su juguete?

-¿Toto?- dijo Anika antes de contenerse.

Mac puso los ojos en blanco.

-Toto: Tiny Optimal Technopet Operations- dijo Mac, mostrándole a su robot- pero eso no es importante, ¿quieren escucharme?-

-Te escucho- dijo Shura, lanzándole una mirada a Anika para que la dejara hablar.

-El reloj que te di ayer- dijo Mac, señalando la muñeca del santo dorado- está conectado a Toto, ¿recuerdas que te dije?-

-Ajá- dijo Shura, ignorando el hecho de que Anika parecía cada vez más incómoda conforme continuaba esa conversación.

-¿Podrías… apagarlo por un segundo?- dijo la chica en voz baja. Shura alzó las cejas, pero obedeció y oprimió el switch.

-Listo- dijo el santo dorado- ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-

-Bueno, Toto descubrió que alguien lo comenzó a hackear desde anoche, justo en el momento en que entraste de regreso al Santuario- dijo Mac.

Shura alzó las cejas. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? El santo dorado comenzó a preocuparse. Anika, por su parte, gruñó en voz baja. ¿Anoche Shura había estado con esa chica? Con razón no había vuelto al Santuario. Esa situación le gustaba cada vez menos.

-Lógicamente, procedí a hackear a su vez el sitio que estaba robando los datos de tu reloj desde mi computadora- continuó Mac en un tono sabiondo que hizo que Shura sonriera levemente- y descubrí que no es solo tu reloj: todos los aparatos electrónicos que están dentro del Santuario en este momento están siendo intervenidos cuando están encendidos. ¡Los están espiando! Y también…-

-Eso es imposible, pequeña- dijo Anika, interrumpiendo a Mac y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña- el cosmo de la señorita Athena no permitiría…-

-No soy "pequeña", y no es imposible- dijo Mac, quitándose la mano de la amazona con un gesto, y mostrándole los folios que había impreso- aquí está la prueba: incluso sé el sitio físico a donde están mandando su información-

Anika se cruzó de brazos, dejando escapar una expresión de incredulidad, pero Shura miró con atención a Mac, y tomó los folios que le había entregado. Palideció al leerlos.

-Ella tiene razón, Anika- dijo Shura- tenemos que darle esta información a Athena rápidamente- levantó la mirada hacia la chica rubia- muchas gracias por avisarnos, Mac-

Mac sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Shura, para total y completa desesperación de Anika. La chica rubia se guardó a Toto en su pequeño bolso y apretó los puños, haciendo surgir de nuevo las alas de su mochila. Sin dejar de sonreír, el viento hizo que se elevara en el aire hacia atrás, hacia la salida del Santuario, tras despedirse de Shura con un movimiento de su mano. Shura la vio alejarse, sonriendo, y tan pronto la chica desapareció, se apresuró al Templo del Patriarca a darle la noticia al Patriarca.

Anika se quedó ahí de pie, sola y confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Poco antes_

Tras despachar a los jueces de regreso a sus actividades, con órdenes expresas a Radamanthys de no salir del Inframundo, Hades se quedó a solas con Perséfone.

-Bueno, ahora que por fin estamos solos- dijo Hades- ¿qué fue lo que pasó, florecita?-

-Como te dije, Victoria llegó llorando a mi habitación anoche por lo que el tarado de Radamanthys le dijo- dijo Perséfone, cruzándose de brazos- decidí darle una lección-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-La envié con su amiga al Santuario de Athena- dijo Perséfone- Kagaho la acompañó todo el camino y se aseguró de que llegara a salvo-

Hades alzó las cejas. No parecía para nada un mal plan. Quizá debería seguirle el juego a su esposa y esperar a que Radamanthys aprendiera su lección. La verdad era que él mismo se había tenido que palmear la cara al escuchar la versión del juez. Si él mismo estaba molesto por la gran metida de pata que había hecho el juez de Wyvern, no podía describir la molestia de las chicas. Si bien Perséfone ya estaba muy molesta, Aria había comenzado a hablar furiosamente en italiano, Violate le había propiciado un zape bien dado al salir y Agatha siseó algo molesta, haciendo que Thanatos la tomara de los hombros para que no se lanzara a golpearlo.

-Bueno, hablaré con Athena para explicarle la situación- dijo Hades, suspirando y abrazando a su esposa- si crees que eso es lo mejor…-

-Lo creo- dijo Perséfone- a Victoria le hará bien pasar un poco de tiempo con su amiga, fuera del Inframundo, pues estaba muy alterada por las hormonas. Y a Rada le servirá de lección-

Hades sonrió levemente y besó a su esposa en la frente. La adoraba. Pero a pesar de que era pequeñita y de piel muy pálida, realmente podía ser muy temible. Y como Radamanthys había descubierto a la mala, no era nada sabio hacerla enojar.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Poco antes_

Anika regresó a su habitación, furiosa y terriblemente frustrada. No dijo nada mientras evadía las preguntas de June sobre su actitud, e incluso empujó a Edith cuando la aprendiz le hizo una pregunta, para después encerrarse en su habitación. Edith se quedó mirando asustada la puerta cerrada, pero se encogió de hombros, y fue a buscar a su maestra, para hacerle la misma pregunta.

Tan pronto como estuvo sola en su habitación, Anika se quitó la máscara y la lanzó furiosa contra la pared. Se dejó caer al suelo, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué estaba pensando, por todos los dioses?- susurró la chica, ovillada en el suelo, quien sin querer comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. ¿Porqué le pasaba eso a ella? Por primera y única vez en su vida se había enamorado de alguien y resultaba que él no solo no la registraba, sino que la había llamado "amiga". Y después estaba esa otra chica, con las ridículas alas mecánicas. ¿Estaba pasando algo que ella no sabía? ¡Arrg!

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si esa chica era una espía de los enemigos? Pero ella había ido a advertirles lo que estaba pasando, ¿no? ¡Ah! ¿Acaso Shura estaba enamorado de ella? Si solo era una mocosa presumida.

-¡Bah!- dijo Anika, enojada, dando una patada en el suelo.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos al llamar a la puerta. Anika aguantó la respiración, para que no la escucharan llorar.

-¿Anika?- escuchó la voz molesta de Lena- ¿tienes un minuto?

Anika puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No… no puede ser en otra ocasión?- preguntó Anika, intentando en vano que su voz no sonara quebrada.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos, como si Lena estuviera considerando si entrar o no.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la voz de Lena detrás de la puerta, que ahora en vez de molesta sonaba preocupada.

-Sí, no te molestes…- dijo Anika, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

No había terminado su frase, cuando la puerta se abrió, y entró Lena, arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Qué sucedió, Anika?- preguntó Lena.

Anika no lo pudo soportar más. Abrazó a su compañera, y se echó a llorar amargamente.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Futuro

**DIVISIONES**

VIII: FUTURO

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Dohko y Shion habían tenido una mañana muy atareada, y se habían reunido a tomar el té. El Patriarca recién había regresado de Star Hill, estaba fatigado, pero también estaba más o menos optimista. Ya sabía cual sería el futuro del hijo de Aioros y Sofi… y al recordarlo, dejó escapar una risita. ¡Vaya que les daría una gran sorpresa a los involucrados! Solo Dohko sabía de que se trataba todo.

-Esos dos se llevarán una enorme sorpresa- comentó el santo de Libra, dando un sorbo a su taza de té verde.

Shion sonrió levemente.

-Me da gusto por ellos- dijo el Patriarca- pasada la sorpresa inicial, se sentirán muy felices-

Ambos iban a continuar con su té, cuando ambos se volvieron a la entrada del templo, pues habían sentido el cosmo de Shura aproximándose hacia donde se encontraban ellos. El santo de Capricornio llegó corriendo, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-¿Shura?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas, con una expresión llena de preocupación- ¿qué sucede?-

-Maestros, tengo información alarmante- dijo Shura, en una expresión alarmada- primero que nada, ¿podrían apagar sus teléfonos celulares?-

Dohko y Shion se miraron entre sí. No sabían que había alarmado tanto al santo de Capricornio, pero finalmente asintieron levemente e hicieron lo que Shura les dijo. Una vez que Shura estuvo seguro de que los aparatos estaban apagados, rápidamente les contó lo que Mac le había dicho: que todos los aparatos de comunicación estaban intervenidos. Ambos santos dorados fruncieron el entrecejo. Tan pronto como terminó su relato, Shura les mostró los documentos.

-Por los dioses- dijo Shion, volviéndose a Dohko- tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No lo puedo creer…-

-Lo sé, hay que avisar a todos los santos- dijo Dohko- de preferencia por medio del cosmo, para evitar que, si nos están escuchando, se den cuenta de que los descubrimos-

Shion asintió levemente.

-Podemos avisarles por medio de sus cosmos- dijo Shion, y se volvió al santo de Capricornio-Shura, ¿cómo lo supiste?-

Shura dudó unos segundos. ¿Debería decirle al Patriarca sobre lo que ocurrió con Mac el día anterior?

-Una chica que conocí se dio cuenta de la intervención- dijo Shura, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no estuviera dispuesto a seguir hablando de ello.

Shura y Dohko lo miraron fijamente, como si quisieran leer algo en su expresión, pero al final parecieron satisfechos por la explicación.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por avisarnos, Shura- dijo Dohko- tomaremos las medidas necesarias. No solo apagaremos los celulares, enviaremos a un grupo de santos a la ubicación a la que están mandando la información-

Shura asintió, y decidió regresar a los terrenos del Santuario. Mientras bajaba, se preguntaba si acaso había olvidado algo. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, pensando que no sería nada importante.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

Cuando Mac regresó a casa, se sorprendió de no encontrar a Charlotte. En vez de ello, Derek estaba trabajando en la impresora 3D, lo que le pareció extraño, pero no pensó más en ello, y tras saludarlo y escucharlo decir que su amiga había salido a ordenar algunos asuntos, entró a su habitación.

-Vaya día- dijo ella, suspirando y volviendo a sentarse frente a la prótesis que aún tenía pendiente terminar de armar. Tomó el desarmador y comenzó a trabajar.

-Fue interesante, por decirlo amablemente- dijo Toto en un tono astuto.

Mac suspiró y volvió a dejar el desarmador en la mesa.

-Aish… ¿a qué te refieres?- dijo la chica.

-¿Quieres decir que no te diste cuenta?- dijo Toto- la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo-

-¿Uh?- dijo ella- ¿qué tensión?-

-Primero que nada, cuando llegaste, a _tu_ santo dorado se le aceleró el pulso. Lo sé porque aún estaba encendido ese reloj que le diste- dijo Toto.

-Primero que nada- repitió Mac, frunciendo el entrecejo e intentando controlar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas- no es _mi_ santo dorado. Y obviamente se aceleró su pulso: estaba sorprendido de que mi prototipo funcionara. O tenía miedo de que le cayeran encima de nuevo-

-Ajá- dijo Toto en un tono de incredulidad- ¿y que me dices de la mirada de odio de la chica que estaba con él?-

Mac parpadeó. ¿Una chica? Se quedó pensativa. No recordaba haber visto a nadie junto a Shura, ¿o sí? Ah, sí, cierto, había alguien de pie junto a él. O eso creía, no podía recordar muy bien. Estaba demasiado concentrada en decirle a Shura lo que había descubierto como para darle importancia a alguien más.

-Por favor, Mac- dijo Toto- incluso discutiste con ella. Aunque bueno, al terminar esa conversación, la chica parecía que te quería asesinar-

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Toto?- dijo Mac, de pronto recordando a la extraña chica que estaba de pie junto a Shura- si mal no recuerdo, estaba enmascarada-

-Por su lenguaje corporal- dijo Toto- en serio, Mac, eres demasiado distraída para tu propio bien-

-Silencio- siseó la chica- tú eres demasiado metiche para tu propio bien-

Los circuitos de Toto resonaron, y Mac hizo una expresión de exasperación.

-Oh, ¿crees que es muy gracioso, chatarra?- dijo Mac, y buscó entre sus herramientas- ¿dónde está el desarmador más pequeño?-

-Lo dejaste en Munich- respondió Toto- ¿puedo sugerir que vayas a comprar otro?-

Mac no estaba muy contenta al respecto, pero decidió que lo mejor sería salir de su casa y conseguir la herramienta.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Valentine suspiró, agotado. Desde que la señorita Victoria se había ido del Inframundo, el juez de Caína no había trabajando, y casi no había salido de su habitación. Radamanthys había estado por completo deprimido, y no había visto ningún juicio. El espectro de Arpía había estado sustituyéndolo, pero ya estaba cansado. Se dirigió a la habitación de su jefe a paso decidido.

Queen y Gordon lo vieron pasar y, tras alzar las cejas, sorprendidos, se apresuraron a seguirlo, queriendo ver en que se terminaría todo eso.

Cuando Valentine abrió la puerta de la habitación del juez, los tres espectros se detuvieron en la puerta. Uno de los más temibles espectros del Inframundo, uno de los tres grandes jueces, estaba tumbando en su cama, mirando el techo con una expresión deprimente, y acariciando distraídamente a Dash. El corgi alzó las orejas al ver a los tres espectros y se levantó, corriendo hacia ellos. Por un momento, Valentine pensó que Dash lo iba a morder (de nuevo), pero el pequeño perro se puso detrás del espectro de Arpía, y le digo un par de empujones en los tobillos con su cabeza, como queriéndolo acercar al espectro a donde se encontraba Radamanthys.

Valentine suspiró y cerró la puerta, dejando fuera a Gordon y a Queen, y se volvió hacia Radamanthys.

-Señor- dijo Valentine, un poco dudoso. Radamanthys ni siquiera se inmutó. Valentine volvió su mirada a Dash, quien asintió y dejó escapar un aullido, y el espectro entrecerró los ojos- señor Radamanthys, ya fue suficiente de estar aquí tumbado y lamentándose. Si quiere recuperar a la señorita Victoria, tiene que ir por ella y demostrarle lo importante que es para usted-

Radamanthys giró los ojos hacia él, pero lo ignoro, y volvió fijar su mirada en el techo. Valentine suspiró, y volvió de nuevo a ver a Dash, quien gruñó levemente.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Radamanthys, es por su propio bien- dijo Valentine, tomando un gran vaso lleno de agua que estaba sobre la mesita de noche del juez, y lo vertió por completo sobre la cara de Radamanthys. Esto lo hizo reaccionar.

- _WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM?-_ bramó el juez de Wyvern, levantándose de golpe; sus gritos haciendo retumbar el techo de Caína. Por un momento, Valentine se arrepintió de haber dejado a Queen y a Gordon afuera. Demasiado tarde: a estas alturas, ambos se habrían ido corriendo de ahí al escuchar los gritos de su superior. Estaba solo con el problema.

-Dije que lo sentía, señor- dijo Valentine, esforzándose de manera sobrehumana para mantener su rostro tranquilo e impasible, aunque en el fondo se moría de miedo: aún le dolía su trasero pateado por la última vez que había hecho enojar a Radamanthys- pero era la única manera de hacerlo espabilar. Y Dash estuvo de acuerdo- añadió, señalando al perro.

El corgi ladró un par de veces, apoyando la moción de Valentine.

Radamanthys miró a su segundo con una expresión sorprendida. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, se había atrevido Valentine a hacer algo tan osado o levantarle la voz. El inglés parpadeó.

-Valentine…-

-Lo siento mucho, señor Radamanthys- dijo Valentine, cruzándose de brazos- sabe que en circunstancias normales jamás me metería en sus asuntos personales. Pero yo… todos sus espectros estamos muy preocupados por usted y por la señorita Victoria. Y por el bebé- añadió, bajando la mirada un poco apenado- sería una pena que naciera fuera del Inframundo, y lejos de usted y de nosotros, ¿no cree?-

El juez tragó saliva. No sabía que pensar. Le había conmovido un poco que sus espectros se preocuparan tanto por él. Y Victoria…

-Valentine- dijo Radamanthys- ¿qué debería hacer?-

-Vaya por ella, señor- dijo el espectro. Radamanthys bajó la cabeza.

-Yo… no sé donde está- dijo el juez- la señora Perséfone se niega a decirme-

Valentine se quedó pensativo. Si la señora Perséfone se había asegurado de enviar a Victoria a un lugar donde estaría segura y cómoda. No sería en Londres, pues ahí no estaría segura ella sola. Tampoco en Escocia, o en Elysion. ¿Dónde más tenían tanto Victoria como Perséfone conocidos?

Radamanthys cerró los ojos y suspiró. Suspiró levemente, y fue cuando sintió algo extraño.

 _De pronto, Radamanthys se encontró en una extraña habitación en Caína. El juez parpadeó. Estaba dentro de Caína, estaba seguro, y sabía cuál era, pero nunca la había visto de esa manera. Estaba limpia y con un olor agradable, con una pequeña cama con un edredón color púrpura, un escritorio, un gran librero lleno de libros, y pegada a la pared estaba la_ Union Flag _y un enorme póster de_ The Beatles _. Radamanthys parpadeó. Dio un paso adelante, y se sorprendió al encontrar a una niña de ocho años de pie frente a él. La niña era alta, delgada, con cabellos lacios y de color rubio pálido. Usaba un vestido de color azul oscuro, usaba un listón del mismo color en sus cabellos, y tenía un libro en su mano derecha._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Radamanthys. La chica parpadeó, pero sonrió._

 _-¿No me reconoces?- dijo la niña, sin dejar de sonreír- soy yo, Lucy-_

 _El juez de Wyvern parpadeó mientras examinaba a la pequeña. Tenía un aire que le resultaba muy familiar. Esa sonrisa le parecía muy conocida. Su atención se fijó en el libro que llevaba en su mano. Oliver Twist, de Charles Dickens._

 _-Ese libro… es mío, ¿no es así?- dijo Radamanthys. La niña rió._

 _-Tú me lo obsequiaste, ¿no recuerdas?- dijo la niña, extendiendo una mano hacia él y tomando la mano del espectro. Al tener contacto con su piel, Radamanthys de pronto supo quien era esa extraña niña. Apretó su mano y abrió la boca, sorprendido._

 _-Tú… tú eres…- dijo el juez, perplejo. La niña asintió; sus mechones de cabello rubios bailaban cada vez que movía la cabeza- tú…yo… ¿cómo es posible?-_

 _La niña no respondió, pero dejó su libro sobre la cama y se apresuró hacia él, extendió los brazos y rodeó al espectro por la cintura. Radamanthys tuvo una extraña sensación de calidez ante el abrazo cariñoso de la niña. Levantó su mano y le acarició los cabellos. Ya sabía a quien se parecía._

 _La niña levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos, y volvió a sonreír._

 _-_ See you soon, father _\- dijo la niña, antes de que Radamanthys abriera los ojos de nuevo y regresara a la realidad._

x-x-x

El juez de Wyvern parpadeó. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Había visto a una niña, que se parecía mucho a Victoria, excepto por sus cabellos rubios del mismo tono que los de él. ¿Era una premonición?¿La criatura que llevaba Victoria en su vientre era esa niña que había visto? Tragó saliva. ¿Era su hija? Ella le había llamado "padre".

-¿Señor Radamanthys?- dijo Valentine, extrañando al ver que el juez parecía no estar prestándole atención. Radamanthys parpadeó, e iba a decir algo, pero el teléfono de Radamanthys sonó. El espectro alzó las cejas al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba. Era Kanon de Géminis.

- _Hello_ \- dijo el inglés.

-Radamanthys, grandísimo pedazo de idiota- dijo el gemelo menor. Sonaba bastante molesto, e hizo que el juez de Wyvern se pusiera rojo de furia- ¿se puede saber porqué demonios te quedaste lloriqueando en el Inframundo y no has venido por tu mujer?-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Kanon no podía creer lo que Afrodita y Evelyn le contaron. Tenía verdaderas ganas de ir hasta el Inframundo y darle un buen zape al espectro de Wyvern por abandonar así a su mujer en un momento tan difícil para ella.

Pronto, el gemelo se relajó. Él recordaba muy bien como se había sentido cuando él y Satu se dieron cuenta de que esperaban un bebé. Ambos estaban en shock, temerosos, sin saber que hacer. Una parte de él había querido salir corriendo del susto. Lo entendía muy bien, aunque no aprobaba lo que Radamanthys acaba de hacer.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudar?- dijo Kanon.

Afrodita y Evelyn se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, haciendo que el gemelo alzara las cejas. Una vez que escuchó el plan de esos dos, Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me parece una buena idea, cuenten conmigo- dijo el gemelo, sacando su teléfono celular.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Más tarde_

Tras dar su advertencia al Patriarca, Shura regresó a los terrenos. Le apetecía entrenar un rato, y había salido a buscar a Aioros y a Saga. Se había llevado un gran chasco, ya que Saga se había escapado de nuevo a la ciudad, seguramente a ver a esa misteriosa chica llamada Cecilia, y Aioros estaba acompañando a Sofi a tomar su ultrasonido. Suspiró. De nuevo confirmaba su teoría: desde que sus dos amigos se habían emparejado, no podían entrenar con él. Bah.

Las mujeres siempre lo complicaban todo.

Y hablando de mujeres y complicaciones, recordó a Anika, y como había salido corriendo sin haberla escuchado. Shura se cacheteó mentalmente. Se hubiera quedado en los Doce Templos. Si bien Anika le dijo que no intentaría matarlo por haber visto su rostro, Shura tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con esa amazona.

Una parte de él quería evitarla, la otra le decía que no debía ser tan cruel con una chica que consideraba su amiga. Suspiró. Vio que Mu y Lydia estaban en la entrada del templo de Aries, y optó por ir a importunarlos a ellos. Quizá Lydia querría entrenar un rato con él, para variar.

-Buenas tardes, Shura- sonrió Mu amablemente al verlo llegar- el maestro Shion dijo que fuiste tú quien descubrió que nos estaban espiando-

-Menos mal que podemos comunicarnos por medio de nuestro cosmo- dijo Lydia, secundando lo que dijo Mu.

-Sí, el que me da algo de pena es Saga- dijo Shura- parece que Cecilia insiste en vivir en su apartamento fuera del Santuario-

-Cathy y Sofi también insistían en vivir en su propio apartamento- dijo Lydia, pensativa- solo espero que un día la traiga al Santuario. ¡No la hemos conocido!-

-Kanon es el único que la vio una vez, y dijo que es una chica reservada, igual que Saga- dijo Mu- tendremos que conocerla poco a poco-

-No vine a charlar- dijo Shura de pronto, haciendo que Lydia levantara las cejas y que Mu lo mirara, confundido- vine a ver si alguno de ustedes quiere entrenar conmigo-

Antes de que pudieran responder, los tres sintieron un cosmo enemigo demasiado cerca de la entrada del Santuario. Estaba encendido agresivamente, y sabían muy bien a quien pertenecía.

-Greta…- dijo Lydia, entrecerrando los ojos.

Mu se levantó de golpe.

-Yo iré- dijo Mu, y se volvió a su chica- será mejor que tú te quedes aquí, Lydi. No es seguro para ti o para Satu si en verdad se trata de Greta-

Lydia se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada. Shura casi rió. La chica siempre se enojaba así cuando Mu intentaba protegerla. La chica era poderosa, pero aún no estaba lista para pelear sola. Una vez había sustituido a Afrodita, y las cosas habían salido bien. Mu se dio cuenta, y la besó en la mejilla.

-Por favor, Lydi- dijo Mu- no tardaremos-

La chica suavizó su mirada y asintió renuentemente. Mu sonrió e hizo una señal con la cabeza a Shura, y éste lo siguió hacia la entrada del Santuario. Lydia se dejó caer, enfurruñada, sobre los primeros escalones del templo de Ares.

x-x-x

 _Ferretería, Atenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Mac había salido a comprar una herramienta que le faltaba. La prótesis que estaba armando ese día pertenecía a un bebé de escasos meses, así que realmente necesitaba un desarmador muy pequeño, y no contaba con uno. Antes de salir, se había sorprendido de no haber visto a Charlotte de nuevo, pero se encogió de hombros y, tras despedirse de Derek, salió a comprar la herramienta que le faltaba. Estuvo a punto de dejar a Toto. ¡Estaba harta de que la molestara con el santo de Athena que había conocido!

-Tonto…- dijo Mac mientras caminaba hacia la ferretería. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del Santuario de Athena. Sonrió levemente al mirar los lindos edificios griegos, e hizo una mueca.

-¿Y yo soy el tonto?- dijo Toto.

-Calla- dijo Mac, entrando a la ferretería.

Toto no dijo nada. Sabía que, si Mac se molestaba, lo apagaría por un buen rato, y no tenía ganas de pasar el resto de la tarde apagado. La chica sonrió al ver que el robot la había escuchado por esta vez, y eligió el desarmado que mejor le serviría. Pagó cinco euros por él, y salió de la tienda, guardando la herramienta en su bolso.

Tras mirar una última vez hacia el Santuario, se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su casa. Pero había alguien, una chica rubia, cerrándole el paso.

-¿Lottie?- dijo Mac, alzando las cejas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la chica rubia no era Charlotte, aunque se le parecía muchísimo. Mac se ruborizó cuando la desconocida se volvió hacia ella- oh, lo siento, creí que era mi amiga…-

La chica desconocida sonrió, y esa horrenda sonrisa hizo que a Mac se le helara la sangre en las venas. No, no era Charlotte, aunque se parecía muchísimo. Pero había algo en ella. Tenía una expresión, una mirada horrible.

-No te preocupes, sé con quien me confundiste- le dijo la otra mujer con un pesado acento alemán, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mac tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa chica. ¿Sería la hermana de Charlotte, sobre la que ella siempre le había advertido que era una mala persona? Si lo era, sería mejor que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible. Levantó la mirada, y vio que había otros dos hombres con ella, cada uno usando una extraña armadura negra.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho, será mejor que me vaya…- comenzó a decir Mac.

-¿Así que tú eres la chica que ha estado causándonos tantos problemas?- dijo la mujer- no pasa nada, de ahora en delante nos ayudarás-

-Yo… no sé de qué hablas…- dijo Mac, dando un paso atrás.

La mujer alemana se volvió a sus acompañantes y asintió, para después retirarse caminando entre las pequeñas calles de la ciudad. Los dos hombres con armadura negra sonrieron maliciosamente. Uno se cruzó de brazos y el otro comenzó a tronarse los nudillos. Mac tragó saliva.

-¿Qué… qué piensan hacer?- dijo ella.

Los hombres comenzaron a acercarse a ella, y Mac, asustada, dio unos pasos atrás, manteniendo la distancia.

-Corre, Mac. ¡Corre!- dijo por fin Toto.

La voz de su robot pareció sacarla de su trance. La chica comenzó a correr en dirección del Santuario de Athena, alejándose de los dos sujetos, quienes corrieron también detrás de ella. Pero una chica que pasa la mayor parte del día sentada trabajando no era rival para un par de guerreros entrenados. A los pocos metros le dieron alcance, y uno de ellos la tomó de una de las muñecas. Mac gritó asustada, pidiendo ayuda.

-No vas a escapar, ricitos de oro- le dijo uno de los hombres tomándola también de sus cabellos ondulados, y comenzó a tirar de su brazo para sacarla de los terrenos del Santuario, ignorando sus gritos y sus intentos por librarse. Cuando el hombre iba a dar un paso más, se abrió una enorme grieta en el suelo, separándolo de la salida del Santuario.

Tanto los enemigos como Mac se volvieron, y la chica sonrió aliviada al ver que se trataba de Shura, quien vestía su armadura dorada, acompañado de otro de los santos dorados.

-Suelta a la señorita, o perderás ese brazo- dijo Shura de manera amenazante.

El hombre se echó a reír, y dio un tirón al brazo de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él y tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, santo de Athena?- dijo el hombre- si intentas algo, le romperé el cuello-

Shura no estaba de humor para tonterías. Encendió su cosmo y atacó al hombre con él, cortando una de las manos del enemigo, quien soltó a Mac dando un alarido. La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas por el impulso. El otro hombre intentó atraparla, pero antes de que lo lograra, o que Shura y Mu lo atacaran, alguien más lo atacó y cayó sobre él. Tanto los santos dorados como Mac estaban sorprendidos.

-Espero que no sea mal momento, santos de Athena- dijo Radamanthys, que era quien había atacado al segundo hombre, con sus pies sobre el enemigo- quisiera ver a Victoria inmediatamente-

x-x-x

 _Hospital, Atenas_

Aioros hizo una expresión extraña por un segundo, pero suspiró aliviado. Había escuchado, por medio de su cosmo, lo que acababa de pasar en la entrada del Santuario, pero la rápida acción de Shura y Mu, con la llegada de Radamanthys, habían logrado evitar que pasara a mayores.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sofi, alzando las cejas al mirar la expresión extraña que hizo el chico.

-Hubo un ataque en la entrada del Santuario- le dijo Aioros- pero ya lo resolvieron. No te preocupes por ello, Sofi-

Sofi sonrió levemente. Estaban ahí por su ultrasonido. Debido a todos los incidentes que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas, desde que ambos supieron que Sofi estaba embarazada no habían tenido oportunidad de ir al hospital a esa revisión. La chica estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que, por el hecho de tener diabetes, tenía más riesgo que los demás de que el bebé tuviera algún problema.

Otra de los amigas de Sofi era quien iba a llevar a cabo el examen. Cuando comenzó, la doctora que lo estaba realizando dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa casi al iniciar el estudio.

-Oh…-

-¿Uh?¿qué sucede?- dijo Sofi. Aioros parpadeó y miró la pantalla, pues Sofi, estando tumbada en una camilla, no alcanzaba a verla, pero no pudo entender las líneas en blanco y negro.

-Vaya…- dijo la doctora, lo que no hacía nada para disminuir el estrés de los dos futuros padres.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Aioros, repitiendo lo que dijo Sofi.

La doctora se volvió hacia ellos.

-Eh… será mejor que te sientes primero- dijo la doctora a Aioros, que seguía de pie junto a Sofi, mientras le tomaba la mano con suavidad. El chico obedeció, cada vez más asustado.

-Me estás asustando- dijo Sofi- ¿nos puedes decir qué pasa?-

-Sí- dijo la otra chica- tienes aproximadamente cinco meses de embarazo. Y son dos fetos-

Sofi y Aioros se miraron entre sí.

-¿Dos?- dijo Aioros.

-Sí, son gemelos- dijo la doctora, volviendo su atención a la pantalla- no, son mellizos. Parece… sí, es un niño y una niña- siguió mirando la pantalla y oprimiendo algunos botones- ambos están muy bien, los dos tienen buen tamaño-

-¿Cuándo…?- preguntó Aioros.

-Su fecha probable es principios de julio- dijo la doctora- pero los mellizos jamás cumplen las cuarenta semanas. Lo más probable es que nazcan a mediados o finales de junio-

Sofi y Aioros se miraron entre sí y sonrieron emocionados. Sintieron la adrenalina de la noticia, y ninguno de los dos podía esperar a llegar a casa y contarle a todos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Y sí, los bebés de Aioros son mellizos, y Rada tuvo un pequeño vistazo de la que va a ser su hija. Veo mucho color rosa en su futuro. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Alcohol

**DIVISIONES**

IX: ALCOHOL

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Tan pronto como pasó la sorpresa inicial por la presencia del espectro de Hades, Shura se acercó rápidamente a Mac, y se inclinó hacia ella para ver si no estaba herida por el ataque. La chica parecía estar muy asustada, y no dijo nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?¿No estás lastimada?- dijo el santo de Capricornio, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mac levantó la mirada. Otra vez ahí estaba Shura, el troglodita que no dejaba que su cabeza se concentrara en su trabajo. Shura, al verla dudar y que no respondía, tomó su muñeca con cuidado y la examinó, respirando aliviado al ver que el hombre no la había lastimado y la herida de su pierna no se había abierto de nuevo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Mac pareció reaccionar y se aferró a su brazo, Shura sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Mac en voz baja, una vez de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y luego sacudió la cabeza y levantó la voz- no, no estoy bien. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿quienes eran esas personas?¿qué querían conmigo? _Why the hell they wanted to take me? Ce n'est pas possible!_ -

Shura alzó las cejas al verla cambiar de idiomas tan fácilmente mientras hablaba. El santo de Capricornio iba a decir algo, pero Radamanthys habló primero.

-¿Podemos continuar esta conversación dentro del Santuario?- dijo el espectro, cruzándose de brazos algo molesto. Tenía ya mucho tiempo sin ver a Victoria, y eso le molestaba enormemente y hacía que su humor se pusiera peor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-En un minuto, Radamanthys- dijo Mu, exasperado por la actitud del espectro. Lo entendía, quería ver a su mujer, pero no era para que tuviera esa actitud- ¿que no ves que la chica está impresionada por lo que pasó?-

Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos.

- _Bloody Canuck…_ \- añadió el espectro en voz baja, mirando a Mac, quien olvidó un poco su impresión y arrugó la frente de enojo.

- _Hoser…_ \- siseó Mac en voz baja, pero el espectro la escuchó.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, _you numpty midget_?- dijo Radamanthys, alzando la voz.

Mac le iba a responder, o peor que eso, comenzó a cerrar los puños para golpearlo, pero Shura se interpuso entre los dos.

-Ya, basta los dos- dijo el santo de Capricornio- discutiendo no vamos a arreglar nada. Radamanthys, Kanon dijo que te está esperando en el templo de Géminis-

-Pero Radamanthys- añadió Mu cuando vio que el espectro comenzó a caminar hacia los Doce Templos con una mirada agresiva y los puños cerrados- te recomiendo que te tranquilices antes de hablar con Victoria, o vas a empeorar mucho las cosas-

Radamanthys le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Después, Shura se volvió a Mu.

-¿Nos podías teletransportar a Capricornio, por favor?- dijo Shura, alzando las cejas de manera significativa- ya te contaré lo que logre averiguar de esto-

Mu asintió.

-Recuerda que sentimos el cosmo de esa mujer- dijo Mu, antes de asentir y usar su poder para hacer lo que dijo Shura. Una vez que quedó solo, se encogió de hombros y se volvió para comenzar a caminar de regreso a su propio templo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

A Satu no le había agradado mucho la idea que Kanon le había propuesto para ayudar a Radamanthys. De hecho, la chica estrechó aprensivamente la mano de Elsita. La pequeña estaba de pie en el suelo y, a los ojos de su papá, se veía mucho más linda de que nunca. Le había puesto un vestido azul, y Satu le había puesto en el cabello un broche con una flor del mismo color, que se perdía en el color de los cabellos de la pequeña. Kanon sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kanon?- dijo Satu, dudosa- ese espectro me da miedo-

-Estará bien, lo prometo- dijo Kanon, sonriendo y abrazándola- confía en mí-

Satu suspiró y asintió. Pasó la manita de Elsita a la mano de su papá y, tras besarlo en la mejilla, se retiró hacia la cocina, como era parte del plan de Kanon. Sonrió y se inclinó para alzar a Elsita en sus brazos.

-Bueno, nena, es hora del show. ¿Estás lista?- dijo Kanon, sonriéndole a la pequeña- Rada no tarda en llegar-

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, sintió el cosmo de Radamanthys, quien estaba entrando en el templo de Géminis. Sonrió algo maliciosamente, aunque sabía muy bien que todo aquello era por una buena causa. Las pisadas del espectro resonaron en el templo, y tanto Kanon como la pequeña se volvieron hacia él.

-Kanon- dijo el espectro en un tono entre molesto y aliviado.

-Buenas tardes, Radamanthys- dijo el gemelo menor- que amable de tu parte de venir-

Radamanthys lo miró, ceñudo, en silencio. Elsita, que estaba en los brazos de Kanon, miraba con curiosidad al espectro, aunque sin dejar de aferrarse a la camisa de su papá. Radamanthys no traía puesto su sapuri, sino iba de civil, con una camisa blanca, algo desordenada, y pantalones negros. El espectro estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco- dijo Kanon, sin soltar a la pequeña- Afro y Evelyn la convencen de venir. Puedes tomar asiento mientras esperas-

Radamanthys asintió, y se sentó en un extremo del sofá que estaba en la sala del templo, cruzándose de brazos, aún con una mirada molesta. Kanon se imaginaba que el espectro lo hacía porque estaba preocupado, y no conocía otra manera de expresarse. El gemelo se sentó en el un sillón individual frente a él, y sentó a la nena en su regazo.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Kanon se puso a interactuar con Elsita, haciéndola reír, cosa que llamó la atención del juez.

-No había conocido a tu hija- dijo Radamanthys distraídamente tras unos momentos.

-No, creo que no- dijo Kanon- la viste una vez, si mal no recuerdo. Saluda a Rada, nena- añadió el gemelo, volviéndose a la pequeña. Elsita, que hasta ese momento miraba a Radamanthys con curiosidad de tanto en tanto, sonrió ampliamente, se llevó una manita a su boca y luego de hacer un sonido de "muack" separó su manita de sus labios. El espectro parpadeó, sorprendido, pero sonrió levemente.

-Se parece a ti- observó Radamanthys, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que decir al respecto.

-Sí, un poco- dijo Kanon, algo apenado, mientras que Elsita apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su papá- ¿sabes? El día en que Satu y yo supimos que esta nena venía en camino, sentí un pánico espantoso. Recuerdo muy bien que incluso hubo un momento en el que quise salir corriendo. Pero… hubo un incidente, cuando Satu tuvo una amenaza, y creí que a iba a perder a la bebé…- bajó la mirada, y besó a la pequeña en la frente- la idea de que Satu perdiera el embarazo, fue… realmente horrible-

Radamanthys escuchó atentamente sin decir nada. Ya se imaginaba que Kanon le haría un sermón o alguna cosa similar, así que no respondió.

-Pa…pá- dijo Elsita, separándose de él por un momento y volviendo a apoyar la cabecita en el hombro de Kanon. Este sonrió y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora, no me imagino la vida sin esta muñequita- continuó Kanon.

De pronto, ambos escucharon un ruido en la cocina parecido a algún objeto de vidrio quebrándose. Radamanthys se sorprendió, pero Kanon sabía que eso era parte de su plan.

-Lo siento, creo que a Satu se le cayó algo, seguramente necesita ayuda- dijo Kanon, levantándose con la pequeña en sus brazos- el suelo debe estar todo lleno de pequeños trozos de vidrio, y no quiero llevarla allá. ¿Te importaría cuidar a Elsita unos segundos? No tardo- añadió y, sin esperar respuesta, puso a la nena en sus brazos.

-Yo… pero… espera, Kanon- dijo Radamanthys, pero era demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que tenía a una nena sentada en su regazo, el gemelo menor ya había desaparecido de la sala y se había metido a la cocina.

El espectro miró a la nena, que lo miraba de regreso con mucha curiosidad con esos enormes ojos verdes. Permanecieron así por unos segundos, en los que Radamanthys, asustado, pensaba que la niña se iba a echar a llorar. Cualquier otro niño lo habría hecho. No sucedió, sino que la pequeña se puso de pie sobre las piernas del espectro, y comenzó a pasar sus deditos por los cabellos alborotados del espectro. Radamanthys esperó pacientemente a que la niña lo dejara y volviera a sentarse sobre su regazo.

-Pobre de ti, pequeña, te pareces demasiado a Kanon- comentó Radamanthys, sonriendo levemente al ver que la pequeña seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Aaacu- dijo Elsita, aplaudiendo mientras juntaba sus dos manitas.

Con la nena en su regazo, la mente de Radamanthys comenzó a divagar. Si Victoria tenía a su hija, a la niña que había visto en su mente, ¿cómo sería? ¿Sería así de bonita como había soñado? ¿O se parecería a él? Esperaba que no. Si se parecía a la niña de su visión, le daba gusto de que no heredara su uniceja, eso le había causado mucho bullying cuando era pequeño, antes del accidente en el que Thanatos lo había reclutado. Suspiró levemente.

-Supongo que un bebé no es tan malo…- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja.

-Aaah, acuuuu- dijo Elsita, riendo y extendiendo los brazos hacia algo que estaba detrás de Radamanthys. El espectro se volvió, y casi suelta a Elsita de la impresión. Victoria estaba ahí, entrando al templo de Géminis, acompañada de Evelyn.

-Victoria…- dijo Radamanthys, poniéndose de pie. Victoria no respondió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, rodeados de un silencio incómodo.

-Elsita, ¿dónde están tus papás?- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo y tomando a la nena de brazos de Radamanthys. Elsita hizo un puchero y extendió sus brazos hacia Radamanthys de nuevo, pero Evelyn dio unos pasos a la cocina- Satu y Kanon está en la cocina, ¿no? Me quedaré con ellos mientras ustedes charlan…-

Una vez que Evelyn se llevó a Elsita a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de ella, Radamanthys se volvió a mirar a Victoria, y respiró hondo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

Mu había teletransportado a Shura y a Mac al décimo templo. La pobre chica estaba a punto de gritar de miedo y confusión. El santo dorado la comprendía. Se imaginaba que debería estar asustada porque, desde su punto de vista,casi la secuestra un par de locos con armaduras negras, y después él va y le corta el brazo a uno de ellos.

-Tranquila, Mac- dijo Shura con paciencia- todo tiene su explicación. Antes de eso, ¿quieres un té?-

-No me digas que me quede tranquila, que yo sé lo que acabo de… ¿té?- dijo Mac, deteniéndose de pronto y alzando las cejas.

-El té es una infusión que se prepara con hojas de un arbusto o pequeño árbol de hojas perennes, anchas, simples y resinosas, flores blancas, de pétalos separados y fruto en cápsula…- dijo la voz robótica de Toto.

-Yá se lo que significa té, muchas gracias, Toto- dijo Mac, entrecerrando los ojos. Shura no pudo evitar reír.

-Es largo de explicar- dijo Shura- te prepararé una taza de té mientras te explico, _¿vale?_ -

El santo dorado puso a calentar el té y buscó si tenía algo de comer que ofrecerle a la chica. Regresó de la cocina, y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, para él sentarse en una silla justo frente a ella.

-Bien- dijo Shura- empecemos por el principio. Esos hombres que te atacaron: trabajan para Ares, Phobos y Deimos, y son nuestros enemigos-

-Pero… ¿porqué yo?- dijo Mac, alzando las cejas- no soy un santo de Athena, no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, y no tengo… poderes como los que tienes tú-

-Cosmo- la corrigió Shura- lo sé, pero creo que se quieren vengar de ti por habernos advertido que nos estaban espiando. Esas personas son realmente malvadas, no tienen escrúpulos, así que vamos a discutir sobre tu seguridad-

-¿Discutir que cosa?- dijo ella.

-Creo que tendré que enviar a algún santo o amazona que te proteja- dijo Shura, pensativo- aunque realmente preferiría que te quedes aquí, al menos por el día de hoy, mientras nos aseguramos que no te vuelvan a perseguir-

-La segunda opción es imposible- dijo Mac, sacando su herramienta de su bolso y mostrándoselo- tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿ves?-

Shura sonrió levemente. Sí, su trabajo haciendo prótesis para niños. El santo dorado la miró. Cada vez esa chica llamaba más su atención. Era un poco desordenada en su apariencia, pero era muy bonita. Le encantaban esos enormes ojos, y la manera en la que se amarraba el cabello en una cola alta con un listón rojo, y cuando se enojaba… ¡medio momento! Shura sacudió la cabeza. No le podía gustar esa chica, ¿o sí? La verdad era que le interesaba mucho, le gustaba y, ¿porqué no? También lo atraía. No lo podían culpar, con una chica así, muy bonita y con esa figura, que siempre vestía shorts y blusas escotadas, y bueno, Shura no era de palo.

Mac parpadeó, mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Cuando lo veía, tenía una extraña sensación en su estómago, y el corazón se le aceleraba. No entendía bien porqué. Toto se burlaba de ella, diciéndole que esos eran síntomas de que estaba enamorada, lo que seguramente era una tontería. ¿Ella, enamorada del troglodita? Bah.

-¿Qué sucede, Mac?- dijo Shura al verla tan pensativa- sé que algo como lo que te pasó puede asustar mucho-

-Nada, nada- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco. Shura sonrió y se levantó a la cocina, para servir dos tazas de té.

Mac miró al chico de reojo mientras caminaba desde la cocina, trayendo dos tazas de té, un plato con algún guiso extraño y un pan rebanado en trozos. Había algo que Shura había dicho. Que eran personas malvadas. Y recordó a la chica que vio antes: la que pensaba que sería la hermana menor de Charlotte.

-Por cierto, hay algo pasó antes de que los hombres me atacaran. Me detuvo una mujer alemana, rubia, que parecía que era quien daba las órdenes a esos dos hombres-

Shura alzó las cejas. ¿Mac había visto a Greta Neuer? Mu y él habían detectado el cosmo de esa malvada mujer cerca de la entrada del Santuario, y sabían que los hombres que la atacaron trabajaban para ella, pero ahora que Mac decía que había visto a Greta, todo se volvía más grave.

-¿Qué sucedió, Mac?- dijo Shura- ¿qué te dijo esa mujer?-

-Primero creí que era mi amiga, Charlotte- dijo Mac- se le parecía mucho. Cuando me disculpe con ella por haberla confundido, se acercó a mí, y me dijo que… había estado causándoles problemas, y que necesitaban mi ayuda-

El santo escuchó con atención lo que Mac estaba diciendo. Recordó lo que le había dicho antes, sobre los celulares intervenidos dentro del Santuario. Seguramente a eso se refería. Si era así, quizá la mujer intentaría de nuevo vengarse de ella de alguna manera.

-Bueno, está decidido entonces- dijo Shura, cruzándose de brazos- esa mujer es muy peligrosa, será mejor que te quedes en el Santuario unos días, mientras la encontramos y nos aseguramos de que estés a salvo-

-No, claro que no- dijo Mac, cruzándose de brazos- tengo que terminar con mi trabajo, y…-

-Cuando… cuando menos acepta que un santo o una amazona proteja tu casa- dijo Shura, algo decepcionado de que la chica se negara a quedarse en el Santuario. Y se odió un poco por ello. ¿Qué era, un acosador? En fin. Miró a Mac, y ella sonrió.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo ella- pero si tú lo dices, eso es algo que puedo aceptar…-

-De todos modos hablaré con el Patriarca sobre lo que acaba de suceder- dijo Shura- si él me da el visto bueno de que te podemos dejar ir. Por favor, come algo- añadió, señalando el plato- lo traje para ti-

Mac sonrió de nuevo, y tomó un tenedor. Probó lo que tenía enfrente: era un guiso en forma de papas cortadas en cuadritos y bañadas en una salsa roja. Era algo picante, pero no sabía nada mal.

-Vaya, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Mac tras probar un bocado- ¡es delicioso!-

-Patatas bravas- dijo Shura, cambiando su expresión preocupada por una enorme sonrisa- es un plato típico de mi país-

-Esto está delicioso- dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras masticaba y tomaba después otro bocado- pero, le falta algo. No sabe muy bien con el té…-

-Oh, no, eso es porque éstas se comen con una cerveza bien fría- dijo Shura, sonriendo con algo de travesura- pero ese problema se puede arreglar-

Mac sonrió y asintió. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban comiendo juntos, cada uno con una cerveza.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Radamanthys y Victoria se habían quedado mirando uno al otro, casi paralizados. Ambos se miraron, confundidos. Radamanthys se veía muy compungido, y Victoria estaba de pie frente a él con una de sus manos sobre su vientre. La chica sí tenía una pancita que él no había notado antes. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto, que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Finalmente, y después de un buen rato de no decir nada o moverse, Radamanthys tomó la mano de la chica y la besó con cariño. Mientras lo hacía, Victoria sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por completo. Sonrió levemente. La verdad era que lo había extrañado, pero aún estaba molesta con él.

-Radamanthys…- dijo Victoria en voz baja. El espectro levantó la mirada, esperanzado, pero la chica no dijo nada más, volviéndose a quedarse callada y cabizbaja.

-Victoria, lo lamento mucho- dijo el juez sin soltar su mano, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar- todo es mi culpa. Fui un estúpido-

Victoria no le respondió. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. Había extrañado con locura a Radamanthys esos últimos días, y sus hormonas del embarazo la hacían llorar a cada rato o sentirse homicidamente furiosa. No sabía que decir.

-No debí… haber asumido nada- continuó Radamanthys, al ver que la chica no le había dicho nada- estaba muy asustado, y no pensé realmente en lo que dije. Te amo, Victoria, y no quiero perderte-

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir?- dijo Victoria tristemente. Sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-La señora Perséfone se negó a decirme donde estabas- dijo Radamanthys- está furiosa conmigo. ¿Ves esto?- añadió, levantándose un poco su camisa, para mostrarle un feo moretón en el torso- ésta fue Violate. Y aún me duele la cabeza por los gritos de Aria… ¡esa mujer no se calla!-

Victoria rió levemente. Tenía razón, Aria solía resolver todo a gritos, y Violate a golpes. Extrañaba también a las chicas del Inframundo. Evelyn era su amiga, y Liliwen le había caído bien, pero no era lo mismo. Victoria parpadeó y miró de nuevo a Radamanthys.

-Rada, yo…- comenzó a decir la chica. El corazón del espectro dio un vuelco al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica.

-Por favor, Victoria- dijo Radamanthys- regresa conmigo al Inframundo. Hablaremos de esto entre los dos, y tomaremos la mejor decisión, la que nos haga felices a los dos. Victoria, tu felicidad es para mí más importante que nada-

Victoria lo evaluó con la mirada, y suspiró. Sí, tenía razón en el hecho de que Radamanthys era un idiota y que había metido las patas, pero también era cierto que ella no se había detenido a pensar en el hecho de que él estaba tan asustado como ella cuando escuchó las noticias.

- _You're a bloody idiot-_ dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

- _I know, my love-_ dijo el espectro- _I do not deny it-_

Victoria lo miró a los ojos, y con su mano libre tomó la otra mano de Radamanthys. Para sorpresa del espectro, la chica le puso la mano sobre su propio vientre. Radamanthys parpadeó, pero no movió su mano.

-Dí algo- le dijo Victoria.

-Eh… no sé que decir- dijo Radamanthys, y entonces algo bajo su mano hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Había sentido una patadita bajo sus dedos- ¿qué fue eso?¿Fue una…?¡La sentí otra vez!-

-Lo empecé a sentir tan pronto como llegué aquí- dijo Victoria, sonriéndole levemente- al parecer, este pequeño escuchó tu voz, y se puso a patear. Creo que está contento-

-Pequeña…- la corrigió Radamanthys en voz baja, pero la chica no pareció haberlo escuchado.

El juez sentía las patadas de la criatura bajo su mano, y éstas era un poco más fuertes cuando él hablaba. El rudo espectro de Hades sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer al darse cuenta de que la niña había reconocido su voz. Se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazó a Victoria por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pancita de la chica.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja.

Victoria sonrió, y le acarició el cabello. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que por fin la chica se agachó y lo besó en la frente.

-Vamos a casa, Rada- dijo Victoria a su vez.

Cabe mencionar que desde hacía un buen rato que Satu y Kanon habían terminado de limpiar lo que la chica había tirado (a propósito) en la cocina, y ambos, junto con Evelyn, estaban mirando atentamente hacia la sala en completo silencio. Al ver lo que había pasado, Evelyn susurró una exclamación de triunfo.

-Gracias por todo, chicos- dijo Evelyn.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Kanon, sonriendo ampliamente- ¿escuchar a Radamanthys decir que fue un estúpido, y verlo llorar? Fue un placer ayudarte…-

Satu rió en voz baja y Elsita, quien se había aburrido al no entender que era lo que los adultos miraban tanto, se había puesto a jugar a golpear un par de ollas con una cuchara de madera.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

 _Horas después_

Horas más tarde y varias cervezas después, tanto Shura como Mac estaban un poco alcoholizados. Los dos habían comenzado la segunda cerveza estando sentados en extremos opuestos del mismo sofá; pero algunas cervezas después estaban en el mismo sofá, uno junto al otro, charlando y riendo animadamente.

-Yo… yo pensé que eras un to… to…troglodita sin modales- dijo Mac entre risas.

-Y ahora lo sabes, _guapa_ \- dijo Shura a su vez, haciéndola reír de nuevo. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo dorado, y éste la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Sonrió al oler el delicioso aroma del cabello de la chica. ¡Cómo le gustaba! Pasó sus dedos por el brazo descubierto de la chica.

-Troglodita, no puedes evitarlo- dijo Mac, mirando de reojo el brazo del santo dorado.

-Me ofendes- dijo Shura, alzando las cejas y fingiendo estar ofendido- primero que nada, borracho o no, soy un caballero-

Mac rió, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Shura.

-Quizá… sería buena idea que me fuera a casa- dijo Mac, aunque no se movió, al contrario, se acomodó mejor junto a Shura.

-No, quédate- dijo Shura, sintiendo un extraño dolorcito de cabeza, que le decía que ya había bebido suficiente por ese día- ya es tarde, y no quiero… que te vayas-

Iba a decir que no quería que regresara a su casa sola, pero bueno, el alcohol estaba comenzando a hablar por él. Mac volvió a reír.

-Bueno, pero me quedaré… justo aquí- dijo, señalando el sofá.

-Me parece bien, _señorita_ Arnaud…- dijo Shura, poniéndose de pie, haciendo reír a Mac. El santo de Capricornio se tambaleó hasta su habitación, y regresó con una almohada y una manta, lanzándole las dos cosas encima.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Mac, haciendo reír a Shura- dijiste que eras un caballero-

-Y lo soy, _señorita_ \- dijo Shura, diciendo la última palabra en español.

Mac se levantó, tambaleándose también, y chocó con la mesita de café, que tenía las botellas vacías que habían consumido. Ambos rieron, y la chica siguió caminando, intentado equilibrarse, hacia Shura. Casi tropieza cuando llegó frente a él, y si no fuera porque el santo dorado la detuvo, se habría dado de cara al suelo.

-Cuidado, Mac- le dijo el santo, sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo ella, levantando la vista- lo siento-

Ambos estaban de pie, Shura deteniéndola por los brazos, cuando el santo dorado se quedó hipnotizado, mirando los enormes ojos de la chica, su piel blanquísima, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios…

El santo dorado se sonrojó furiosamente. Sí, estaba algo borracho, pero a diferencia de Mac, él aún era más o menos consciente de sí mismo. La chica le puso las manos en los hombros y tiró de ellos, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia ella.

-Mac, ¿qué es lo que…?- comenzó a preguntar Shura.

Antes de que el santo terminara su frase, la chica se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Shura, quien jamás había besado a una mujer antes, se sintió al mismo tiempo extrañado y en el cielo. Sin pensarlo, rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, atrayéndola a sí mismo y disfrutando el momento. Duró poco menos de medio minuto, pero cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron, sonrojados.

-Lo siento- dijo Mac.

-No hay problema- dijo Shura- cuando quieras…-

Mac dejó escapar una risita y, tras ponerse de puntillas de nuevo para besarlo en la mejilla, regresó tambaleándose al sofá y se desplomó sobre él. Shura, quien estaba aún conmocionado por el beso, sonrió y se acercó a ella. Puso la almohada bajo la cabeza de la chica, y la cubrió con cuidado con la manta, para después regresar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. Ya.

Ambos estaban tan alcoholizados que no se dieron cuenta que su pequeño momento especial tuvo una testigo, y si hubieran puesto un poco de atención, habrían escuchado a la distancia su corazón terminando de quebrarse.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor.

Recuerden que Mac es canadiense de Quebec, tanto el inglés como el francés son sus lenguas maternas y, como los aprendió desde muy pequeña, puede cambiar entre ellos con mucha naturalidad.

Ce n'est pas possible: (francés) no es posible

Canuck: (inglés) manera despectiva de llamar a un canadiense.

Hoser: (inglés canadiense) tonto.

Numpty: (inglés) tonto, incompetente

Midget: (inglés) enano

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Conversación

**DIVISIONES**

X: CONVERSACIÓN

 _Templo de Capricornio_

A la mañana siguiente, Shura se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que tenía por la resaca de la noche anterior, y salió de su habitación a la sala de su templo para cerciorarse de que en efecto había pasado lo que él vagamente recordaba y que no había sido un sueño. Pero al ver el pequeño bulto en el sofá, sonrió levemente. No lo había soñado: todo lo que creyó que había pasado, sí había pasado. La charla, el beso…

Shura sacudió la cabeza, y se acercó en silencio a donde aún dormía Mac. Llevaba consigo un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas. Sabía que la chica las iba a necesitar cuando despertara, a juzgar por la borrachera que se había pegado la noche anterior.

La chica estaba tumbada sin ninguna vergüenza en el sofá, aún cubierta y ovillada por la manta que Shura le había echado encima. La coleta se le había desecho, y sus cabellos rubios se esparcieron alborotados por todos lados. El chico sonrió y le quitó un mechó de cabello de la cara. Al sentir la caricia de Shura sobre su mejilla, Mac arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que era lo que había pasado. De la impresión, ya chica se cayó del sofá, con todo y manta.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Mac- ¿qué rayos…?-

-Buenos días, _guapa_ \- dijo Shura, sonriendo.

Mac estaba asustada. ¿Qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior? Vio las botellas de cerveza tumbadas en la mesita de la sala, la manta y almohada en el sofá, y a Shura en shorts y camiseta interior. La chica se ruborizó furiosamente, y el santo dorado sonrió divertido.

-¡AH!- gritó Mac, poniéndose de pie de golpe y tomando la almohada- ¿cómo…te…atreves…a…emborracharme…para…hacer…que…me…quede…aquí?- y cada palabra era acompañada de un almohadazo en contra del costado del santo dorado.

-Yo no te emborraché- dijo Shura, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse- y déjame decirte que te ves bonita, a pesar de que te acabas de levantar-

Mac se quedó con la almohada en alto, a medio golpe, y se sonrojó terriblemente. Intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero no alcanzó más que a golpearlo en el pecho. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era ese tarado troglodita para decirle que era linda? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo no podía alcanzarlo para golpearlo en la cara? Si el día anterior había sido demasiado fácil de ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso, y…

¡Medio momento! ¿Lo había besado? Repasó el incidente en su mente un par de veces, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo confirmó. ¡Lo había besado! Él no había hecho nada, había sido ella completamente. Ella y su maldita borrachera.

Muerta de vergüenza, la chica se dejó caer sobre el sofá, tomó la manta y se la echó encima, cubriéndose con ella. Shura rió en voz bajita y se sentó junto a ella. Suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- dijo Shura con paciencia.

-Dime que no hice lo que creo que hice- dijo Mac desde bajo de la manta.

-Eh…- dijo el chico.

Mac estaba completamente fuera de sí de vergüenza. Quizá podría tomar sus cosas e irse de Atenas en ese momento. No era demasiado tarde para regresar a Quebec. O a Alemania. O podía cambiar su identidad en un pueblo lejano…

Sin dejar de sonreír, Shura le quitó de encima la manta, revelando a una muy ruborizada chica hablando rápidamente en francés. No sabía que tenía Mac, pero lo volvía loco. ¡Le gustaba muchísimo! Extendió su brazo hacia ella y la tomó tan suavemente de la mejilla que él mismo se sorprendió. Mac parpadeó.

-Tranquila- dijo Shura en un susurro- la verdad no… no es como que me hubiera desagradado…-

Mac levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Shura se sorprendió de haber dicho eso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aunque la verdad era que la chica le gustaba mucho. ¡Vaya, Mac no lo dejaba pensar claramente! Pero dentro de todo eso, sabía dos cosas: sabía que Mac estaba demasiado apenada por lo que había pasado y estaba tentada a desaparecer, y además sabía que él no quería que Mac desapareciera. Era hermosa, inteligente, divertida…

-¿Shura?- dijo Mac.

-No te vayas- dijo Shura- lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas. Me gustas-

Mac parpadeó, aún con su rostro muy rojo.

-Me gustas, _¿vale?_ Sé que te conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero tengo ganas de seguir conociéndote. Y ese beso accidental fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, por mucho. Y cuando estés lista, me gustaría darte un beso no accidental-

El corazón de ambos estaba tan acelerado que sentían los latidos en sus oídos. Ante la declaración de Shura, Mac sonrió.

-Toma, necesitarás las aspirinas- dijo Shura, sonriendo- pediré permiso al Patriarca, y te acompañaré a tu casa, ¿sí? Solo… quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Mac, y se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla- gracias, Shura-

Shura iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz en la entrada del templo. Tanto el santo como la chica se volvieron a la entrada, y vieron que ahí estaba parado Milo, con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y junto a él, Cathy reía sin parar en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- dijo Milo.

Sobra decir que los dos se encendieron como semáforos.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Radamanthys respiró aliviado al ver a Victoria aún durmiendo en su cama cuando despertó esa mañana. La noche anterior la había convencido de regresar con él al Inframundo después de su estadía en el Santuario de Athena. Tras agradecer a los santos y a Evelyn por cuidar de ella, la acompañó de regreso.

Pero algo había cambiado en él. No solo había admitido que se había comportado como un completo idiota al asumir que ella no querría a la criatura, sino que él mismo había cambiado su posición al respecto. ¿Y cómo no? Cuando sintió al bebé comenzar a patear suavemente, todo cambió para él.

El bebé.

Victoria se quejó entre sueños y se volvió hacia él. ¡Cómo le gustaba verla con ese pijama rosa! ¿Cómo había podido haber ignorado esa pancita? Si se veía tan linda…

Y no solo él estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta. Al parecer todos los espectros la habían echado de menos, ya sea por su contacto con ella, o porque habían sufrido directamente las consecuencias de su ausencia: llámese el extremo mal humor del juez de Wyvern y de Dash. Porque sí, el pequeño corgi podía ser terrible si se lo proponía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Radamanthys gruñó en voz baja. ¿Cómo se atrevían a molestarlo? ¡Victoria tenía que descansar!

La puerta se abrió, y Valentine se asomó tímidamente. El juez suspiró, resignado, y se levantó, tras cubrir con cuidado a Victoria con la manta.

-¿Qué quieres, Valentine?- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja, pero en un tono agresivo.

-Me da gusto que la señorita Victoria haya regresado ya- dijo Valentine, ignorando el hecho de que el juez hubiera hablado con ese tono- solo vengo a reportar que todos los juicios de hoy fueron ya revisados, así que no tiene porqué preocuparse y se puede quedar a descansar. Y la señora Perséfone me ordenó decirle que los invita a cenar esta noche en Giudecca, si la señorita Victoria se siente bien-

Radamanthys parpadeó. ¿Sus espectros habían organizado los juicios del día para que él pasara más tiempo con Victoria? Sonrió levemente, agradecido con sus subordinados, y se odió un poco por ello.

-Bien…- dijo el juez- gracias, Valentine…-

El espectro se inclinó, y se despidió. Radamanthys cerró la puerta, pensativo, y suspiró antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama. Victoria abrió los ojos levemente, pero bostezó y se deslizó sobre la cama para apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Radamanthys sonrió, y la rodeó con su brazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, _my beloved?_ \- dijo el juez.

No obtuvo respuesta, pues Victoria ya se había vuelto a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Poco antes_

Esa mañana, Lena se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre para poner a Edith a entrenar. Como la chica era mucho mayor que los demás aprendices, era la que más tenía que trabajar para rápidamente ponerse al corriente.

Tras hacer que Edith diera varias vueltas alrededor del recinto, Lena asintió en un gesto de aprobación, y la envió a su habitación a darse una ducha y a desayunar con el resto de los aprendices, cuando notó un bulto en el suelo. La chica alzó las cejas y se acercó a averiguar que era lo que había sucedido.

Anika se encontraba ovillada en una esquina del recinto, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, y al parecer se había quedado dormida en esa posición. Lena alzó las cejas. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué hacía ahí tumbada?

Y no era la única. También Marín, quien se había extrañado de no encontrarla temprano en la mañana, se acercó a ver lo que había pasado.

-¿Anika?- dijo Lena en voz baja- ¿qué te pasa?¿porqué estás aquí?-

Anika tardó unos segundos en despertar, y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Marín, que ya sabía parte de la historia de Anika con Shura, no dijo nada, y esperó pacientemente a que la chica explicara.

-Hice… hice lo que me dijiste, Marín- dijo Anika. Ambas amazonas mayores notaron que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y se estaban llenando de lágrimas de nuevo- él no me quiere, solo soy una amiga para él. Y esa chica…-

-¿Cuál chica?- dijo Lena sin entender- ¿de qué estás hablando?-

Marín la hizo callar con una mirada. Como estaban dentro del recinto, las amazonas estaba sin sus respectivas máscaras.

-Le dijiste lo que sentías…- repitió Marín en voz baja- ¿y después que pasó?-

-Me dijo… que le daba gusto que fuéramos buenos amigos- dijo Anika- pero… está enamorado de esa chica. Yo los vi juntos, y…- y se interrumpió, para volver a echarse a llorar.

Lena miró confundida a Marín, que parecía estar al tanto de la situación. Le puso la mano en el hombro a la chica, y prefirió dejarla bajo la experta supervisión de la amazona pelirroja. Marín miró de reojo mientras que Lena se retiraba, y suspiró.

-¿Hay otra chica?- preguntó Marín, y Anika asintió levemente- ¿quién es?-

-No sé- dijo Anika, cabizbaja- pero anoche lo vi besándola…-

Marín suspiró, algo apenada por su amiga. ¿Que rayos le pasaba a Shura? ¿Qué, no se daba cuenta de que Anika siempre había estado loca por él? La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Hombres! Pobre de su amiga, estaba sufriendo feo, y todo por amor. No diferente a lo que ella había pasado mucho tiempo, sin saber si Aioria la correspondía o no.

Pero esa nueva información le llamó la atención. Anika había visto a Shura besando a una chica. ¿Quién sería?¿De dónde habría salido? Eso le interesaba mucho.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga, y pensó en que lo mejor sería que Anika se olvidara de Shura.

-Ya, tranquila, Anika- dijo Marín- sé que Shura te gustaba mucho, pero si es cierto lo que dijiste, será mejor que lo saques de tu mente y de tu corazón. Sé que será un poco difícil, pero es lo mejor para ti. Ven- dijo, ofreciéndole la mano- vamos a desayunar-

Anika la miró con tristeza. Quizá Marín tenía razón, y debía dejar de pensar en Shura. Suspiró, y aceptó la mano de la pelirroja.

Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

Tras evadir las preguntas de Milo y Cathy, para después correrlos de su templo, Shura preparó el desayuno para él y para Mac. Pasado el pánico inicial causado por la presencia de Milo, Mac sonreía y comía de buena gana y con ánimo lo que Shura había preparado.

-Vaya, eres muy bueno cocinando- dijo Mac, y se encogió de hombros, algo apenada- me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero jamás aprendí a cocinar-

-¿Y cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?- dijo el santo.

-Mi amiga Charlotte es la que cocina en casa- dijo Mac- me anda siguiendo para asegurarse de que me alimente bien…-

Shura rió levemente, mientras miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha a la chica comiendo de buena gana lo que él cocinaba. Por primera vez alguien más apreciaba su comida.

-Todo estuvo delicioso, Shura- sonrió Mac- gracias-

-Me alegra que te gustara-

-Pero ya no puedo seguir abusando de tu amabilidad- continuó Mac- será mejor que regrese a casa. Tengo que terminar el trabajo-

Shura la evaluó con la mirada. No olvidaba que la noche anterior los enemigos habían intentado secuestrarla apenas en la entrada del Santuario. Y, si no se equivocaba mucho, había sido Greta quien había demostrado el interés por ella. Quizá sería buena idea asignarle a alguien que la vigilara. Quizá algún santo de bronce o una amazona. Se inclinó por la segunda opción, ya que ella estaría más cómoda con la presencia de una chica.

-¿Qué sucede, Shura?- preguntó ella.

-Nada- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza- estaba pensando que sería bueno que enviara a alguien a cuidarte, en caso de que esos tipos te ataquen de nuevo-

Mac sonrió y asintió levemente. La verdad era que una parte de ella quería quedarse con Shura en el Santuario, aunque no lo admitiera. No solo era un chico que le parecía serio y apuesto, sino que cocinaba muy rico, y disfrutaba mucho su compañía, charlando y tomando cerveza.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices, troglodita- dijo Mac. Shura sonrió y se levantó, ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Bueno, hora de irnos, _guapa_ \- dijo Shura. Mac asintió y tomó el brazo del santo dorado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Esa mañana Aioros y Sofi habían bajado a media mañana con Mu y Lydia a tomar café y galletas, y les habían dado las noticias. La chica no cabía en sí de felicidad, iba a tener no uno, sino dos sobrinos. Mu la miraba, divertido, mientras la chica daba brincos de contento. Aioria también los había acompañado, y a él casi se le escapa una lágrima al escuchar que sería tío de unos mellizos. Marín aún estaba ocupada en el recinto y no había podido subir con ellos.

Estaban aún charlando sobre los mellizos, cuando vieron a Shura cruzar el templo, acompañado de una chica. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y los siguieron con la mirada. Lydia incluso se talló los ojos, sorprendida de ver que la chica iba del brazo de Shura. Ambos pasaron por el templo en silencio, y los otros solo lo siguieron con la mirada.

Una vez que Shura y Mac salieron del templo de Aries hacia la ciudad, todos los presentes se miraron entre sí.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Sofi en voz baja, y todos los presentes se encogieron de hombros.

-Esto se pone interesante de nuevo- sonrió Aioros, con una expresión traviesa.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en la ciudad_

Cecilia sonrió ampliamente cuando, al regresar a casa, Saga la estaba esperando ya, sentado en el último escalón antes de llegar a su piso. Canuto saltó de sus brazos al suelo, y luego al regazo del santo dorado. Saga sonrió y lo acarició.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Saga, levantándose y tomando a Canuto en sus brazos. Cecy sonrió y lo abrazó. La verdad estaba contenta de estar de regreso en casa. El santo entendió perfectamente, y la abrazó de regreso.

Ambos entraron al pequeño departamento, y Cecy puso la cafetera. El clima comenzaba a volverse cálido, pero ambos disfrutaban tomar una taza de café juntos en la tarde. La chica se tumbó en el sofá, donde Saga ya estaba sentado, y éste la envolvió con sus brazos mientras ambos esperaban que el pequeño apartamento se llenara del aroma del café. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Saga, y éste sonrió levemente.

-¿Estás muy cansada, ματάκια μου?- dijo cariñosamente Saga. La chica se ruborizó un poco al escuchar como la llamó Saga, y éste amplió su sonrisa. ¡Le encantaba cuando se ruborizaba! Se veía hermosa. Rió suavemente y hundió su rostro en los cabellos de la chica, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

El santo la miró, mientras ella dejaba caer los zapatos al suelo y doblaba sus rodillas para acomodarse mejor. Amaba a esa chica que tenía a su lado. Desde que regresaron de Chile, Saga se había dividido entre pasar el tiempo en el Santuario con Kostas, y pasar tiempo en la ciudad con Cecilia. No quería hacerla mudarse al Santuario como las demás chicas de los santos dorados. Cecilia era demasiado tímida, no quería someterla a algo que pudiera hacerla sentir mal.

Lo que lo hacía estar tranquilo era que Kostas ya la había conocido, y parecía haberle tomado algo de cariño con el tiempo. Sabía que nunca nadie sustituiría a su mamá, pero Cecy… Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso.

Cecy pareció notar su monólogo mental, y solo entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Saga la miró y sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Casa en Atenas_

 _Poco más tarde_

Shura acompañó a Mac a su casa. Ya había estado ahí antes, así que ya conocía el camino. Ambos iban conversando animadamente hasta que llegaron a la casa que la chica compartía con sus dos compañeros.

-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Shura, intentando disfrazar su decepción en su tono de voz. Mac sonrió levemente, también un poco decepcionada.

-Sí…- dijo ella, algo apenada- oye, troglodita… gracias, por haberme mantenido a salvo ayer…-

Shura sonrió, y se odió un poco por ello. ¿Porqué le gustaba tanto esa chica? Bueno, era linda, y no podía decir que no era atractiva, a pesar de ser tan distraída. Se llevó distraídamente los dedos índice y medio a los labios, recordando el beso accidental que le había dado Mac la noche anterior, y sonrió levemente. ¡Lo que daría por revivir ese momento!

-De nada- sonrió Shura- no creas que te has librado. Aún enviaré a alguien a estarte vigilando-

Mac asintió levemente, y mientras asentía, Shura notó el listón rojo con el que la chica tenía amarrados sus cabellos en una alborotada cola alta. Esa mañana la había visto con el cabello suelto, y una parte de él deseaba volverla a ver así.

Shura gruñó en voz baja. ¿Porqué estaba pensando cosas así?

Mac iba a decir algo, pero dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver que la puerta de la casa se abrió. Tanto ella como Shura se volvieron, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Derek.

-¡Mac!- exclamó el chico, con una mezcla de alivio y enojo- _wo zum Teufel waren Sie?_ -

-Derek- dijo Mac con calma- ¿qué te pasa? ¿porqué te pones así?-

-Desde ayer en la tarde que Charlotte y yo no sabemos nada de ti- dijo Derek- ¿porqué no nos avisaste donde estabas?-

-Tranquilo, lo olvidé- dijo Mac, ruborizándose levemente, y Shura sabía que la chica estaba recordando la noche anterior: cuando la atacaron, la borrachera y… el beso. El santo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- dijo Derek, alzando la voz. Realmente parecía estar muy enojado- ¡Charlotte salió a buscarte en la noche, y no ha regresado!-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mac, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Que Charlotte salió a buscarte en los sitios habituales, mientras yo ponía la denuncia ante la policía, pero ella no regresó nunca. ¡He estado terriblemente preocupado por ustedes dos!- exclamó Derek, visiblemente molesto.

Mac se volvió a mirar a Shura. alzando las cejas. ¿Eso tendría que ver con lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, cuando habían intentado secuestrarla? Shura había fruncido el entrecejo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Quizá debería reportar eso al Patriarca.

-Derek, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Charlotte cuando se fue?- dijo Mac.

-Dijo que ella creía saber donde estabas, y fue a buscarte- dijo el chico alemán, y fue entonces cuando cometió un error. Derek tomó a Mac del brazo y tiró de él bruscamente para hacerla meterse a la casa- ¡no vuelvas a salir hasta que Charlotte regrese! No puedo más con esta preocupación-

El tirón hizo que a Mac se le escapara un "¡ay!" de sus labios, y eso enfureció a Shura. Tomó la mano de Derek por la muñeca y la apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligándolo a soltar el brazo de Mac.

-Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a tocarla, _Berzotas_ \- dijo Shura en furioso español, aún apretando la muñeca del chico alemán. Éste no se dejó intimidar y, a pesar que el agarre del santo dorado era bastante incómodo, no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

-¿Y tú quién te creíste que eres, _Dummkopf_?- dijo Derek a su vez.

Ambos chicos estaban mirándose con total y completo desprecio, y no faltaba mucho para que ambos se agarraran a golpes. El alemán apartó a Mac con una mano y se preparó para pelear, al tiempo que Shura se ponía en pose defensiva.

Dos golpes sordos se escucharon.

Mac, furiosa como ambos chicos estaban a sus lados, literalmente midiendo sus puños entre ellos, había decidido romper la tensión abofeteando a los dos. Bueno, solo pudo golpear a Derek en la cara. Shura era demasiado alto, y a pesar de que Mac dio un pequeño salto para poder darle un puñetazo en la barbilla, no lo alcanzó, y le dio el golpe en el pecho.

Igual, ambos entendieron el mensaje.

-Mac, ¿que…?- comenzó a decir Shura.

- _Knock it out, you damn hosers!_ \- exclamó ella, más enojada de lo que ninguno de los dos la habían visto- los dos son un par de tarados. Tú, no tienes porqué estar tirando de mi brazo así- dijo, volviéndose a Derek- y tú, no tienes que estar diciendo quien me puede tocar y quien no, yo soy la que decide eso- añadió, mirando a Shura- ¡arg!¡Hombres!-

Mac volvió a intentar golpearlo, dando un pequeño brinco, el cual volvió a chocar con su pecho. Shura la miró. ¡Se veía tan linda cuando estaba enojada! ¿Pero en serio se había enojado porque la había defendido? Mujeres…

-Discúlpame- dijo Shura, inclinando su cabeza levemente- no fue mi intención ofenderte-

Y tras decir eso, Shura se despidió con un gesto y regresó al Santuario de Athena. Mientras se alejaba, Mac se volvió a Derek con una mirada asesina, y entró a la casa, para después encerrarse en su habitación. Derek entrecerró los ojos y, al ver que Shura había desaparecido, también entró a la casa murmurando " _Dummkopf_ ".

x-x-x

ματάκια μου: (griego) Mis pequeños ojos. Según leo, es una manera cariñosa de decirle a tu pareja.

wo zum Teufel waren Sie: (alemán) ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Berzotas: (español) persona ignorante o necia.

Dummkopf: (alemán) tonto.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando estaba historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Admisiones

**DIVISIONES**

XI: ADMISIONES

 _Habitación de Mac_

Mac se dejó caer en su cama, completamente furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar. Casi de inmediato se levantó y conectó a Toto a la corriente eléctrica, pues desde la noche anterior se había quedado sin batería. Los ojos electrónicos del perro robot brillaron, y se fijaron en la chica.

-¿Qué sucede, Mac?- dijo Toto- ¿el troglodita te propuso matrimonio?¿o porqué esa cara?-

Mac le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Deja de molestarme, Toto, o te desactivaré por un buen tiempo- lo amenazó la chica.

El robot procesó la información. Se había quedado sin batería poco después del beso que Mac le había dado a Shura mientras estaba borracha, cuando ambos se fueron a dormir. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

-Según mi información, eso fue una amenaza- dijo Toto en un tono confundido- ¿porqué estás enojada? Mis protocolos dicen que realmente te gusta ese sujeto-

Mac se ruborizó. ¿Ella, gustarle el troglodita? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, ¿qué se creía hablándole así a Derek? Bueno, la verdad es que Derek no tenía porqué haber tirado de su brazo. Shura solo la estaba defendiendo, no estaba siendo posesivo con ella u otra cosa, pues no sabía que Derek era como un hermano mayor, y sintió la necesidad de protegerla. En ese momento, Mac se sintió fatal por la manera en la que había tratado a Shura. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando- insistió Toto.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco entiendo- admitió Mac.

Era verdad. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ningún chico. Aunque bueno, no había mucho punto de comparación. Nunca había tenido un novio, y nunca nadie un chico había logrado distraerla de su trabajo de manera alguna. Hasta que conoció a Shura. Y recordó el beso. Sonrió, y se sonrojó levemente.

-Estás enamorada- declaró Toto- muestras 24 de 27 características de una persona enamorada-

Mac parpadeó, pero sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Ella no estaba enamorada. Ella estaba por encima de esas emociones. Solo… se había emborrachado, y había cometido un error con ese troglodita de cabello alborotado. Ese beso no quería decir nada.

La chica se incorporó y se sentó frente a su computadora. Tomó los dos joysticks y se puso a trabajar. Le faltaba poco para terminar la prótesis, y estaba a tiempo. Miró por la ventana: el sol de mediodía había desaparecido bajo una gruesa capa de nubes. Suspiró, y se puso a trabajar.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Victoria había aceptado ir a Giudecca a cenar con los otros jueces y con los dioses, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmada al respecto. Se había puesto un vestido, e intentaba en vano alcanzar el cierre del mismo. Mientras lo buscaba a tientas, sintió las manos de Radamanthys en su espalda, cuando él mismo le subió el cierre después le puso las manos en sus hombros descubiertos.

-Gracias- dijo Victoria con voz dulce. Se sentó sobre la cama y buscó con la mano el cepillo para el cabello a tientas, pero el juez lo tomó primero. Radamanthys se sentó de tras de ella, con una mano pasando los dedos en los largos cabellos negros de Victoria, y con la otra comenzó a cepillarlos. Victoria estaba sorprendida por esa actitud, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le preguntó Radamanthys, haciendo su cabello de lado, e inclinándose para besarla en los hombros.

-Estoy bien- sonrió Victoria, volviéndose hacia él y tomándolo de las manos.

-Perdóname, Victoria- dijo Radamanthys tristemente- fui un tonto-

- _Yes, you are a bloody idiot_ \- dijo Victoria, sonriendo tranquilamente- pero ya te disculpaste. Tranquilo…-

Radamanthys sonrió levemente, y se levantó de la cama, para después ofrecerle la mano a Victoria.

-Vamos, el señor Hades nos está esperando…-

La chica tomó su mano, y se levantó. Se calzó los zapatos, y sin soltar la mano del juez, ambos salieron de Caína rumbo a Giudecca.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Shura regresó al Santuario un poco confundido. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Mac lo había echado tras intentar golpearlo. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¡Si él solo había intentando ser un caballero y defenderla! Bueno, era claro que la chica era fuerte, y no necesitaba su ayuda para defenderse de su amigo. Seguramente Derek había estado con justa razón muy preocupado y, aunque eso no justificaba que la hubiera tirado del brazo, podía entender que no había sido con mala intención.

El santo de Capricornio suspiró. ¿Porqué le había dolido eso? Claro, era porque Mac le encantaba. Era una chica linda, fuerte e inteligente, que no aguantaba tonterías de nadie, ni suyas ni de su amigo. ¡Ah!

Una parte de él quería dar media vuelta y regresar a disculparse. Y abrazarla. Y tal vez… ¡Ah! Shura sacudió la cabeza. ¿Porqué le pasaba eso a él? Sabía que las mujeres siempre arruinaban todo. ¿Cómo fue a caer redondo de esa manera? Suspiró.

-¿Señor Shura?- escuchó una voz. El santo dorado se volvió, y vio que se trataba de Anika. Oh, rayos, como si no se sintiera lo bastante mal en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Anika?- dijo el santo, en un tono un poco brusco, pero no le importó. ¡Estaba frustrado por lo que acababa de pesar!

La amazona no pareció registrar lo que estaba pasando. La pobre chica había estado llorando desde la noche anterior, cuando había visto a Mac ponerse de puntillas, tirando de la camisa de Shura para hacerlo inclinarse a ella, y besarlo. Tras hablar con Marín, había caído en cuenta de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, y que tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de su vida lo más pronto posible. Aún así, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y unas feas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Señor Shura, quería disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento- dijo Anika.

-¿De qué hablas, Anika?- dijo Shura, encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho interés. Pero de pronto recordó cuando habían intentado secuestrar a Mac. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo. Quizá Anika podría… digo, mientras que a Mac se le pasaba su molestia con él.

-Bueno, yo…- comenzó Anika, y notó la preocupación y molestia de Shura- señor Shura, ¿hay algo que le esté molestando?-

-¿Qué? No…- dijo Shura, pero pronto se lo pensó mejor- bueno, sí. ¿Sabes que alguna amazona que no esté ocupada esta tarde?-

Los ojos de Anika brillaron. Pobre chica, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Yo no tengo rondas esta tarde, señor Shura- sonrió ella- ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

Shura sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas a Mac? Digo, la chica que atrapamos el otro día sobrevolando el Santuario…- dijo Shura.

"Oh, rayos…", pensó Anika, decepcionada. ¡Siempre tenía que ser esa Mac! Sin embargo, ya había dicho que estaba desocupada, así que no tuvo otra opción más que asentir levemente.

-Los enemigos intentaron secuestrarla ayer en la noche- continuó Shura, sin darse cuenta de la nube negra que pasó por los ojos de la amazona- ¿podrías vigilarla esta noche? No tienes que presentarte con ella, solo… mantenla a salvo si la vuelven a atacar. Creo que los enemigos se quieren vengar de ella por habernos ayudado-

Anika estaba, si es posible, aún más decepcionada al escuchar a Shura. No fue lo que el santo dijo, sino su tono de voz cuando hablaba de ella. ¡Shura estaba perdidamente enamorado! Que terrible decepción. En fin, por mucho que le disgustara, era la orden de su superior, y además, pensándolo bien, era una buena oportunidad para ver quien era esa chica y porqué Shura había caído enamorado de ella.

-Por supuesto, señor Shura- dijo Anika- solo voy a avisar a Marín, y…-

-No te preocupes- la interrumpió Shura, entregándole un trozo de papel- yo le avisaré. Aquí está la dirección-

-De acuerdo- dijo Anika, resignada. Shura sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Anika- dijo el santo de Capricornio, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda- no sé que haría sin ti, eres una gran amiga-

Y dicho esto, el santo dorado se apresuró a los Doce Templos. Y Anika, bastante decepcionada por lo que pasó, miró de reojo la hojita que Shura le pasó, y salió hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Perséfone aún no había perdonado a Radamanthys por lo sucedido con Victoria. Por más que Hades había intentado calmarla y hacerla olvidar el evento, sobre todo ahora que la chica estaba de regreso, sana y salva, con el bebé aún a bordo y con el juez de Wyvern siguiéndola por todos lados como un perrito arrepentido por sus acciones.

Finalmente, y para que su esposa superara su enojo, Hades había decidido invitar a los jueces a cenar en Giudecca con ellos.

-No quiero ver a Radamanthys- se cruzó de brazos Perséfone. Hades sonrió levemente. Su reina se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba.

-Dale una oportunidad, florecita- dijo el dios- es un idiota, lo sé, pero no lo hizo con maldad, estaba asustado y lo sabes. Si Victoria lo perdonó, quiere decir que fue a buscarla y la logró convencer-

Perséfone gruñó, y Hades volvió a sonreír. La diosa sabía que Hades tenía razón. Para animarla, la abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Perséfone se echó a reír, y se volvió hacia él.

-Eso es trampa- dijo la diosa.

-No es trampa, porque realmente te adoro, florecita- le dijo Hades, acariciándole las mejillas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Perséfone tras suspirar resignada. Ya perdonaría a Radamanthys por su estupidez, lo que más quería saber era que Victoria estuviera bien, y a gusto de nuevo en el Inframundo. Volvió a suspirar. Hades la miró con adoración y le ofreció el brazo, el cual la diosa tomó, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia el comedor.

Hypnos, Thanatos y Agatha ya estaban esperándolos en el comedor, y los saludaron con una inclinación. Pronto llegaron Aiacos y Violate, seguidos de Radamanthys y Victoria. Al ver a la chica, Perséfone se levantó y se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Bienvenida de regreso- dijo la diosa. Victoria sonrió agradecida, aunque no soltó la mano del juez de Wyvern. Aiacos y Violate miraron curiosos, intentando entender que era lo que había pasado, y si esos dos ya se habían reconciliado o no. Parecía que todo estaba bien.

-¡Victoria!¡ _Ciao_!- dijo Aria, llegando en ese momento junto con Minos, y llevando una pequeña maceta con una planta llena de flores, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver a Radamanthys tomando la mano de la chica- _ma che cosa fa questo balordo qui?_ -

-Aria…- dijo Minos en voz baja.

Aria se volvió a Minos frunciendo el entrecejo, pero decidió hacerle caso y no dijo nada más. Todos los presentes se sentaron a la mesa. Estuvieron a punto de empezar a cenar, cuando escucharon los tacones de una mujer. Todos los presentes se volvieron, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Pandora. Todos estaban tan poco acostumbrados a verla, pues gradualmente había disminuido su asistencia a las cenas de Hades desde que Victoria había llegado al Inframundo, que incluso Aria no la conocía aún.

Los jueces se pusieron de pie.

-Buenas noches, señorita Pandora- dijo Radamanthys, inclinando su cabeza levemente. El pobre juez no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que la hermana de Hades había estado perdidamente enamorada de ella. Victoria bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada.

Pero en esos días, Pandora había tenido una larga noche de introspección, y había llegado a la conclusión que siendo grosera con Victoria y mirándola con desdén no iba a hacer que los sentimientos del juez cambien para con ella, o tampoco que Victoria se fuera. La chica era una de las pocas mujeres en el Inframundo, sería buena idea hacer causa común con ella.

La mujer se detuvo detrás de la silla de Victoria. Ésta se levantó, mirando a Pandora confundida, pero ella la abrazó con fuerza y algo de cariño, sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo porque Hades y Perséfone estaban conscientes de la causa del enojo de Pandora para con Victoria.

- _Willkommen zurück, Freundin_ \- dijo Pandora en voz baja.

-¿Uh?- preguntó Victoria, tan sorprendida por la actitud de la otra chica.

-Bienvenida de regreso, amiga- le dijo Pandora, repitiendo en griego lo que había dicho en alemán. Victoria sonrió también.

Hades y Perséfone se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Bienvenida, Pandora- dijo Hades, mostrándole su sitio, y volviéndose a Radamanthys y Victoria- vamos, quiero escuchar todo sobre el bebé que van a tener-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Mac, Casa en Atenas_

Mac apagó la computadora y suspiró. Ya había terminado de armar la prótesis que tenía pendiente, y la enviaría pronto por paquetería a Lesbos. Miro de reojo a Toto, quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojos robóticos, y ya había logrado hacerla sentir muy incómoda.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mac- ¿piensas seguir molestándome con lo mismo?-

-No- dijo Toto- no quiero estar en riesgo de que me desmembres. Solo quería comentar en lo extraño que es que Charlotte no haya regresado en más de veinticuatro horas-

-Mmmf…- solo dijo Mac.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Esa había sido la causa de que Derek se hubiera molestado con ella, y de que ella terminara peleando con él y con Shura. Mientras trabajaba, Mac había caído en cuenta de que Shura solo estaba intentando ayudarla. Claro, todo había sido un malentendido. Sacudió la cabeza.

Y luego estaba Charlotte. Había escuchado a Derek salir a buscarla, pero el chico tampoco había regresado. Suspiró otra vez. Quizá debería llamarlo, y preguntarle como estaba. Cuando sacó su teléfono celular, éste sonó antes de que pudiera comenzar a marcar.

-¿Hola?- dijo Mac.

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo una voz masculina, que sonaba extranjera- ¿hablo con la señorita Mackenzie Arnaud?-

-Así es- dijo la chica.

-Hablo de parte de la señorita Charlotte Neuer- dijo el hombre- tuvo un accidente anoche. Ella está bien- añadió el hombre antes de que Mac preguntara- pero está en el hospital y necesita que alguien la acompañe durante la noche-

-Por… por supuesto, voy para allá- dijo Mac, colgando el teléfono y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de sus shorts. Tomó su chamarra y se la puso, se puso y abrochó las botas y tomó a Toto.

-¿A dónde vamos, Mac?- dijo Toto.

-Al hospital- dijo la chica- justo me avisaron que Charlotte tuvo un accidente. Tengo que ir a verla-

Toto no dijo nada, y dejó que Mac lo guardara en su bolso.

-Deberías dejar una nota a Derek- dijo Toto- en caso de que regrese y no te encuentre, para que no vuelva a enojarse-

Mac suspiró. Sabía que su robot tenía razón, pues el chico estaría muy preocupado por ella de nuevo si desaparecía sin decir a donde. La chica tomó papel y un bolígrafo, y escribió una pequeña nota.

 _Me llamaron diciéndome que Charlotte está en el hospital, y fui a verla. Te llamaré tan pronto como la vea y me asegure que está bien. Besos. Mac._

Una vez que terminó de escribir, la chica puso la nota en la puerta del cuarto de su compañero, tomó su bolso con Toto dentro y se apresuró a salir corriendo de la casa hacia la calle. Miró a su alrededor, como decidiendo por dónde llegaría más rápido al hospital. Por fin, comenzó a caminar por una de las calles, cuando tuvo una extraña sensación. Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

-Toto…- susurró Mac, cuando llevaba ya varias cuadras alejada de su casa- alguien me está siguiendo…-

-Tienes un spray pimienta en tu bolso- le dijo el robot a través del pequeño auricular en su oído derecho. Mientras caminaba, Mac dobló una esquina, y metió la mano a su bolso, sacando el pequeño frasco de gas pimienta y deteniéndolo en su mano, pero antes de que lo sacara, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros. Mac estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano le cubrió la boca.

-Shhh, calla, tonta- le dijo una voz femenina- ¿qué no ves que trato de ayudarte?-

Mac escuchó alarmada. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? La chica forcejeó, y la mujer que la detenía la tomó con más fuerza.

-Ah, por todos los dioses, niña tonta, deja de moverte- dijo la mujer, en un tono exasperado- yo solo estoy intentando mantenerte a salvo-

Mac se detuvo, y dejó de forcejear con la mujer. Se volvió hacia ella y dio un respingo de sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con una máscara de bronce.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo la chica.

-Soy una amazona del Santuario de Athena- dijo la mujer, que era Anika- Shura de Capricornio me ordenó que te siguiera y me asegurara de que estuvieras a salvo-

El corazón de Mac dio un vuelco. ¿Shura había enviado a alguien a cuidarla? En esos momentos, la chica se sentía bien rata. ¿Cómo lo había tratado tan mal y él, a pesar de haberlo intentado abofetear y haberlo corrido de su casa a gritos, aún así envió a alguien a mantenerla a salvo?

Anika, por su parte, no estaba disfrutando para nada la tarea que le habían asignado. No solo estaba teniendo que proteger a su rival, a la chica a la que Shura amaba, sino que realmente no le caía nada bien. Bueno, tampoco la conocía muy bien que digamos.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita- dijo Mac, ruborizada- es que… el otro día intentaron… y me asusté-

-Es entendible- le dijo Anika, mostrándole los moretones de color amarillento en su cuello, de cuando había sido atacada hacía unas semanas- me llamo Anika. El señor Shura me pidió que te siguiera. No es seguro que salgas sola a la calle a esta hora. Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, hasta que él o tu amigo te puedan acompañar-

-Mi amiga está en el hospital- le dijo la chica rubia- yo no la puedo dejar ahí, y además…-

Anika frunció el entrecejo e hizo un gesto para que callara. Ese pretexto debía ser una trampa para sacarla de la casa. La amazona miró a su alrededor para ubicarse. En esos momentos, ambas estaban a la misma distancia del Santuario que de la casa de Mac. Estaba decidido. Tenía que llevarla al Santuario mientras decidían que era lo que iban a hacer al respecto. Era lo más seguro para ella.

La amazona tomó a Mac de la muñeca, y tiró de ella.

-Vamos, te voy a llevar al Santuario inmediatamente- dijo Anika- ¡eso es una trampa!-

Mac palideció, y se dejó conducir por Anika entre las estrechas calles de Atenas hacia el Santuario. De pronto, la amazona se detuvo de golpe, y la chica rubia chocó contra ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mac- ¿porqué te detienes?-

-Cosmo…- dijo Anika, mirando a su alrededor. Detectó un cosmo enemigo, y sabía que las iban a atacar de pronto. Anika le dio un empujón a Mac, haciéndola caer al suelo, y encendió su cosmo, recibiendo un golpe de energía y bloqueándolo con sus brazos.

-¡Anika!- dijo Mac, preocupada, pero la amazona se encontraba bien. No vio de donde venía el ataque, o quienes eran los enemigos, pero lo cierto era que Anika la había salvado.

-Corre hacia el Santuario, Mac- dijo Anika, con su cosmo encendido, y mirando alerta a su alrededor- corre, yo los detendré-

-Pero…- comenzó la otra chica.

-¡Corre!- exclamó la amazona.

Mac no sabía si obedecer a Anika o no, y solo dio unos pasos hacia el Santuario cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban rodeadas por al menos ocho personas. Frente a los enemigos, estaban una mujer y dos hombres. Mac conocía muy bien a la mujer: era la hermana de Charlotte. La chica tembló horriblemente, tanto que sus piernas no la detuvieron y cayó de rodillas. Anika se volvió hacia ella, frustrada. ¡Le había dicho que corriera!

-Que bueno que nos acompañas, Mackenzie- dijo Greta- te escapaste la última vez, pero no de nuevo. Te necesitamos, y vas a venir con nosotros-

Mac estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo, pero Anika se interpuso entre ellas.

-No la vas a tocar- dijo Anika- tengo mis órdenes-

Greta se echó a reír, y le dio un codazo al hombre italiano que estaba junto a ella.

-Esa basura cree que puede detenernos- dijo Greta, burlándose de Anika- ni siquiera tiene una armadura. Hazte a un lado, antes de que tu también salgas lastimada-

Anika mantuvo su terreno y su cosmo encendido. Mac se levantó y sacó a Toto de su bolso, abrazándolo con fuerza. No podía paralizarse así de miedo, Anika estaba intentando defenderla y ella solo estaba estorbando. Con una última mirada preocupada hacia la amazona, Mac se echó a correr en dirección del Santuario, cuyos límites de los terrenos estaba a al menos diez cuadras. Pero no pudo alejarse mucho. Uno de los dos hombres que estaban con Greta, el que no era Bellini, le cerró el paso y la atrapó por la espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!- gritó Mac, forcejeando para soltarse, pero no lo logró.

-Mac…- dijo Anika, preocupada, y se volvió hacia el hombre- ¡suéltala!-

-¿Oíste, Levi?- dijo Greta, burlándose de ella- la debilucha dice que la sueltes-

-Apresúrense- dijo Bellini, cruzándose de brazos- saben lo que necesitamos, y desháganse de las sobras. Los santos de Athena vienen hacia acá-

El hombre llamado Levi arrastró a Mac hacia Bellini y Greta, lanzándola hacia ellos dos, quienes la atraparon con fuerza y la tomaron de los brazos, haciéndola soltar a Toto, y el robot cayó de su bolso al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Después de dejar a Mac con los otros dos, Levi se volvió hacia Anika y la atacó con su cosmo, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero no era rival para ese sujeto. La amazona cayó de rodillas, deteniéndose una herida en el hombro con la mano.

-Termina con ella- insistió Bellini- tenemos que irnos-

-¡No! Por favor, no la lastimen más- dijo Mac, intentando detenerlo- es a mí a quien quieren. Iré con ustedes sin resistirme, pero déjenla-

Bellini y Greta se echaron a reír, y le hicieron una señal a Levi.

-¡No!- gritó Mac con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía al hombre atravesar el abdomen de Anika de lado a lado. La amazona se desplomó en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre- ¡no! ¿qué le han hecho? _Monsters!_ -

Levi se volvió a ella, quien forcejeaba contra Bellini y Greta, y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida y manchada de sangre. Al detenerse frente a ella, le dio una fuerte bofetada que, si no estuviera siendo detenida por los otros dos, la habría tumbado al suelo. Y no terminó ahí. Miró con malicia el robot que estaba a sus pies y sonrió.

-Que esto te enseñe que tipo de monstruos somos, _Shikse_ \- dijo Levi, dando un pisotón sobre el robot, usando toda su fuerza y cosmo, rompiéndolo en decenas de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el cuelo.

-¡No!- exclamó Mac, a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Toto!-

-Ya fue suficiente. _Andiamo_ \- dijo el italiano, sintiendo el cosmo de los santos de Athena acercándose peligrosamente a ellos. Levi la abofeteó de nuevo, y la todo se fue a negro para la chica. Los enemigos desaparecieron, arrastrando a Mac con ellos, dejando las piezas de lo que había sido Toto esparcidas, y a Anika desangrándose a unos pasos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Ma che cosa fa questo balordo qui?: (italiano) ¿Pero qué hace este tonto aquí?

Willkommen zurück, Freundin: (alemán) Bienvenida de regreso, amiga.

Shikse: (hebreo) Forma derogatoria de llamar a una mujer no judía.

Andiamo: (italiano) Vamos.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Los próximos capítulos tienen advertencia de pañuelitos y de pelotita anti-estrés. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Planes

**DIVISIONES**

XII: PLANES

 _Templo de Capricornio, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes del ataque_

Shura se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando al techo, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, fastidiado por lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que vio en el templo de Escorpión no ayudó mucho. Faltaban unos pocos días para la boda de Milo y Cathy, y esos dos no se ponían más románticos porque no tenían más tiempo. Los evitó tanto como pudo cuando cruzó el templo rumbo al suyo.

Se puso las manos en la nuca y suspiró largamente otra vez, un poco entristecido por los eventos del día. ¡Lo que habría dado por ser él quien estuviera siguiendo y cuidando de Mac! Así podría volver a verla, y quizá hablar con ella y hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros. En fin, tenía que confiar en Anika para mantenerla a salvo

Por cierto, ¿qué le pasaba a Anika? A pesar de que ambos habían hablado y aclarado que el incidente de la máscara había sido un accidente y que ella no iba a llevar a cabo ninguna represalia, Shura había notado que la chica se comportaba muy extraña, sobre todo los últimos días. Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. No pretendía entender a las mujeres, ni tenía mucho interés al respecto. Bueno, solo le interesaba entender a una de ellas: a Mac. Cuando se trataba de ella, ¡cómo deseaba saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que pasaba por su cabeza!

Un ruido resonando por los pasillos interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos. Escuchó pasos en su templo, y se levantó para ver de quien se trataba. Era Marín, quien había subido al templo del Patriarca a discutir algunos problemas que había en la defensa del recinto de las amazonas, y ahora bajaba de regreso.

-Buenas noches, Shura- dijo Marín en un tono algo frío para ella- voy a pasar por tu templo, voy de regreso al recinto-

-Adelante- dijo Shura, encogiéndose de hombros y entrecerrando los ojos. ¿La amazona pelirroja estaba enojada con él?¿qué rayos le pasaba?- eh… ¿Marín?-

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo la amazona, volviéndose hacia él en un tono brusco.

-Yo… ¿acaso te he ofendido de alguna manera?- dijo Shura, perplejo.

Marín puso los ojos en blanco bajo su máscara. Shura realmente era tan denso como él solo. Había hecho llorar a Anika, ¿y preguntaba porqué estaba enojada con él? Bleh, seguramente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había roto el corazón y la había hecho llorar. Suspiró. ¿Porqué todos los hombres eran tan distraídos en esas cuestiones? ¡Tarado!

-Shura, ¿estás saliendo con una chica?- dijo Marín, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y no lanzarse contra él.

El rostro del santo dorado era todo un poema. No sabía a donde iba con esa pregunta. ¿Acaso Marín sabía sobre Mac? No estaba seguro.

-Eh… yo… pues…- comenzó a decir Shura nerviosamente, y sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Porqué no podía controlar el rubor de su rostro? ¡Ah!- conocí a una chica… nada serio… bueno, sí, ella me llama la atención…y me gusta… pero yo…-

Marin olvidó por un momento su enojo y casi se echó a reír ante el nerviosismo del santo de Capricornio, claro, si no hubiera estado tan molesta con él. Realmente estaba muy enamorado de esa chica misteriosa, e incluso quizá por eso no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido con Anika.

-Bueno, me da gusto por ti, pero es una lástima- dijo Marín, cruzándose de brazos, algo decepcionada de encontrar que los sentimientos de Shura parecían genuinos: la pobre de su amiga no tenía ninguna oportunidad- porque había una amazona a la que le gustabas mucho-

Shura parpadeó, sin entender.

-No hagas bromas de mal gusto, Marín- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos- ¿quién podría…? Oooh…- añadió de pronto, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Se refería a Anika. No, no podía ser. ¿Anika, enamorada de él? Sonaba tonto.

Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Por eso Anika lo había buscado varias veces para "hablar" con él, y la había visto ese último día con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Se cacheteó mentalmente. ¡Que estúpido había sido! No es como que se arrepintiera de su decisión: aún era Mac la única mujer en su corazón, pero tal vez habría actuado diferente en cuando a Anika se refería.

-¿Ya caíste en cuenta de lo que ocurría?- dijo Marín.

-Oh, por todos los dioses…- dijo Shura.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Marín en un tono severo- ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?-

-Yo…- dijo Shura, bajando la mirada- no es un pretexto, pero he estado… distraído, desde que conocí a Mac. Pero prometo que arreglaré las cosas con Anika. Realmente es mi amiga, y no deseo que sufra por mi culpa-

Marín iba a decir algo, pero ambos se quedaron helados. De nueva cuenta había cosmos enemigos en la entrada del Santuario, y ambos sintieron el cosmo de Anika quemándose con fuerza. Shura palideció: Anika estaba cuidando a Mac. ¡Algo malo les habría pasado!

-Marín- dijo Shura- Anika está peleando…-

-Vamos- dijo la amazona, y ambos se apresuraron hacia la salida del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

Mu y Lydia se habían reunido para entrenar en los terrenos. El santo de Aries había aprovechado la ausencia de Kiki, quien estaba de nuevo de visita en Japón con Seiya y los otros, para pasar más tiempo con la chica. Mu sonrió al verla encender su cosmo dorado, iluminado la penumbra.

-Será mejor que regresemos a los Doce Templos, Lydi- dijo Mu, levantando la voz, al notar que ya había oscurecido y se volvía cada vez más difícil mirar a su alrededor.

Lydia sonrió y, tras apagar su cosmo y quitarse su máscara, corrió hacia Mu y lo tomó de la mano. El santo sonrió ampliamente. cada vez faltaba menos para que Lydia cumpliera dieciocho años, ya solo unos cuantos meses, y entonces se lo diría. Le diría que quería pasar toda su vida con ella. Quizá se lo diría un poco antes. Había esperado casi cuatro años. ¡Cómo la quería! Se había sentido apegado a ella desde que la había conocido, y cada vez más con cada día que pasaba.

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron de golpe al sentir el cosmo enemigo, al mismo tiempo el de Anika, quien parecía que estaba peleando contra el enemigo, y se volvieron hacia la salida del Santuario.

-Es Greta- dijo Lydia en voz baja, frunciendo el entrecejo, dispuesta a dirigirse a la entrada del Santuario- tenemos que darnos prisa-

-No, espera. Regresa al templo de Aries- dijo Mu, deteniéndola con una mano- yo iré a ver que sucede-

-¡No!- dijo Lydia- yo puedo ayudar-

-Lydi…-

-No me subestimes- dijo la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo- vamos, tenemos quedarnos prisa, antes de que se escapen-

El santo de Aries la evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Mu, resignado- pero no te separes de mí-

La chica asintió, aceptando la condición de Mu. Éste apretó la mano de Lydia, quien se volvió a poner la máscara dorada, y ambos se teletransportaron hacia la entrada del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas, a pocas cuadras del Santuario_

 _Poco después_

Marín y Shura llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Mu y Lydia al sitio donde habían sentido el cosmo de Greta y de los otros enemigos. Llegaron apenas demasiado tarde, los enemigos ya habían desaparecido, aunque aún había indicaciones de su cosmo, como si acabaran de desaparecer. Y solamente encontraron a Anika herida.

-¡Anika!- exclamaron Shura y Marín al mismo tiempo.

La amazona estaba tumbada en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, y estaba intentando desesperadamente llamar su atención. Ambos se inclinaron junto a ella, mientras que Mu y Lydia miraban a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no fuera una trampa.

-Anika, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Marín.

-Está herida, Marín. No es tiempo de preguntas, hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo Shura, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella con la intención de alzarla en brazos, pero Anika se lo impidió, tomándolo su muñeca.

-No- dijo Anika, sin soltar la muñeca de Shura, y quitándose la máscara con su otra mano. Un grueso hilo de sangre fluía por la comisura de los labios de la amazona, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero lo miraban fijamente, denotando la urgencia que tenía de decirle lo que sabía.

-¿Cómo dices que no?- dijo Shura, apartando su mano e intentando levantarla de nuevo- si no te llevamos…-

-…voy a morir, Shura- dijo Anika, impidiendo que Shura la moviera- eso no… no importa. Los enemigos se llevaron a Mac-

Shura se quedó helado. Había enviado a Anika a cuidarla, pero jamás se imaginó que llegarían a eso. ¡Todo era su culpa! Si Anika moría… Y Mac, los enemigos se la llevaron. ¡Estaba en peligro!

-No digas esas cosas, Anika- dijo Marín, pero Shura comenzó a escuchar su voz quebrándose- por favor, déjanos llevarte al hospital, y…-

-El robot…- añadió Anika, señalando las piezas destruidas a su lado. Le parecía importante- tómalo…-

Shura no entendía que quería decir, pero no importaba. Por tercera vez intentó levantar a Anika, y ésta apartó su mano.

-No…- dijo Anika- Mac está…- pero no dijo nada más. Su cuerpo se relajó, y la luz desapareció de sus ojos.

-No, Anika…- dijo tristemente Marín. Mu bajó la mirada, y Lydia se quitó su máscara y se cubrió la boca.

Shura se había quedado helado. No podía ser cierto. Anika no podía morir. Era su amiga, era una chica que, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, trabajaba para el bien de todos. Y además, él no había podido disculparse con ella. ¡No podía morir!

Mu se acercó y levantó el cuerpo inerte de la chica, y mientras lo hacía, Shura se volvió hacia donde la chica estaba señalando antes de morir. Era un montón de trozos de chatarra esparcidos en el suelo, excepto por un trozo lo bastante grande para poder identificarlo.

-Oh, no- dijo Shura para sí mismo- esos malditos también destruyeron a Toto-

Por lo que conocía de Mac, iba a estar devastada cuando se enterara. Toto era su mejor amigo, a pesar de que fuera un robot, era casi una persona, y tenía la bastante inteligencia y consciencia para…

De pronto, Shura se quedó helado. ¡Consciencia! ¿Qué le había dicho Mac en esa ocasión que le había mostrado el dragón mecánico? Que toda su consciencia de sí mismo estaba en un pequeño chip dorado con una impresionante capacidad. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. Si encontraba ese chip, y lo podía leer, quizá tendría una pista…

El santo de Capricornio comenzó a buscar entre los trozos de chatarra esparcida en el suelo. El pequeño brillo dorado rápidamente le llamó la atención. Como le había dicho Mac, era un pequeño trozo de plástico y metal de color dorado, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido lo que sea que le hubieran hecho al pobre robot. Shura lo tomó con cuidado y se levantó.

Lo tomó en sus manos. ¿Esa era la consciencia de Toto?

¿Porqué Greta y los otros querían a Mac? Era demasiado pronto, y no había manera de que los enemigos supieran lo que ella significaba para él. Apenas Anika y Marín se habían dado cuenta, y Milo, por accidente, pero nadie más lo sabía, ¿o sí? Entonces, quizá tenía que ver con la advertencia que Mac le había dado, de cuidar los teléfonos celulares, que los enemigos los habían intervenido. Mac le había mencionado el día anterior que Greta dijo que la necesitaba. ¿La necesitaban para hacer algo más? ¿Qué sería? ¿Querrían las alas mecánicas?¿O alguno de sus otros inventos? Shura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucede, Shura?- preguntó Mu, quien tenía una expresión extrañada.

Shura se volvió al santo de Aries. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que sucedía? ¡No había tiempo!

-Mu, necesito hablar urgentemente con el Patriarca- dijo Shura de pronto, guardándose la tarjeta dorada con sumo cuidado- creo que ya sé a donde quieren llegar los enemigos haciendo esto-

Mu miró a Shura y, tras entrecerrar los ojos, asintió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que decidan atacar de nuevo- dijo Mu- y que reportemos esto al maestro Shion. ¡Todo esto es muy grave!-

Todos los presentes asintieron, y Mu los teletransportó juntos al templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Los dioses, jueces y las chicas estaban terminando la cena esa noche para celebrar el regreso de Victoria al Inframundo, y también estaban celebrando que pronto habría un nuevo bebé entre ellos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un muy preocupado Lune, quien venía corriendo y gritando mientras cargaba con un enorme volumen, la lista de las almas que ingresaban al Inframundo ese día.

-¡Señor Minos!¡Señor Minos!- gritó el lugarteniente de Ptolomea, con los ojos casi desorbitados por la impresión. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él. No era frecuente que Lune se pusiera de esa manera. Cuando lo hacía, era por buena razón.

-Lune, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Minos, volviéndose hacia él.

Como respuesta, el espectro dejó caer el enorme libro en la mesa, apenas dándole tiempo al juez de hacer a un lado el plato con su postre. Aria miró interrogante a Minos, y éste alzó las cejas.

-¿Y bien?- quiso saber Aiacos- ¿qué paso?-

-Murió una amazona del Santuario de Athena- dijo Minos, bajando la mirada, un poco apenado- fue muy rápido e inesperado. No podíamos haberlo evitado-

Hades frunció el entrecejo.

-Será mejor que hable con Athena al respecto, sobre todo si esto fue un ataque de nuestros enemigos- dijo el dios, levantándose de la mesa, y todos lo imitaron. Era el rey del Inframundo, después de todo. Hades tomó la mano de Perséfone y la besó- si me disculpas, florecita…-

Perséfone asintió, y Hades se apresuró a hablar con Athena. Las cosas podían complicarse.

x-x-x

 _Barrio de Omonoia, Atenas_

¡Que terrible dolor de cabeza! Parpadeó un poco, pero estaba rodeada de casi completa oscuridad. Intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas juntas sobre su regazo. ¿Qué rayos…?

-Shhhh…no te muevas- dijo una voz femenina que estaba junto a ella.

Mac sintió un terrible miedo al recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado, y reprimió un escalofrío. De nuevo la hermana de Charlotte y sus acompañantes habían matado a esa amazona que había ido a protegerla, Anika, justo frente a sus ojos. Habían destruido a Toto de un pisotón. Y ahora quien sabe donde estaba. ¿Qué querían con ella? Mac iba a gritar, pero la otra mujer le puso una mano en el hombro, y la chica reconoció el gesto perfectamente.

-¿Charlotte?- dijo Mac, reconociendo el gesto de su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso ella también estaba ahí?- ¿eres tú?-

-Shhh… baja la voz- dijo Charlotte.

-Charlotte, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- dijo la chica.

-Lo… lo siento, Mac, todo es mi culpa- dijo su amiga con voz llorosa y entrecortada- ayer, cuando no regresaste a casa, me preocupé y salí a buscarte. Y Greta… ella me encontró, me dijo que te tenía, y que si no iba con ella, te harían cosas terribles. Jamás me imaginé que era mentira, y que me usarían para atraparte-

Mac palideció. Realmente todo había sido su culpa: se había quedado con Shura en el Santuario, y no había pensado en avisar a sus amigos que se encontraba a salvo. Como había dicho Derek, Charlotte había salido a buscarla, y la habían atrapado. Mac parpadeó. Sus ojos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la penumbra. Su amiga tenía varios golpes en la cara. Se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Lo siento, Lottie, realmente fue culpa mía- dijo Mac- debí avisarte que estaba bien. Lo siento muchísimo- se llevó las manos a la cara- esa amazona también murió por mi culpa…-

Mac sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar. ¿Porqué las habían llevado ahí?¿Qué querrían con ellas la hermana de Charlotte y los otros dos hombres?

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió de pronto, haciendo que ambas dieran un respingo de sorpresa. La luz que entraba molestaba sus ojos y le impedía ver bien, pero al menos sabía que había un hombre en la puerta. La chica se intentó empujar hacia atrás usando solo sus piernas, pero el hombre que había entrado la alcanzó con facilidad, la tomó con ambas manos por la solapa de su chamarra y la hizo ponerse de pie de un tirón.

Mac tembló. Era el mismo hombre que había matado a Anika. No era un joven como Greta o el italiano, sino un hombre de más de cuarenta años. Tenía una horrible sonrisa, y su aliento olía terriblemente a alcohol y tabaco.

-Tú vienes conmigo, _Shikse_ \- dijo el hombre una vez de que la había hecho ponerse de pie, soltando su chamara y ahora tomándola por el cabello con una mano y del brazo con la otra- y tu amiga se queda aquí mientras-

-Espera, ¿a dónde la llevas?- dijo Charlotte, intentando levantarse también, pero el hombres se lo impidió, empujándola con una mano para hacerla caer sentada en el suelo- por favor, no le hagan daño-

-No, suéltame, ¿qué quieren…?- dijo Mac- ¡ay!-

Una bofetada la hizo callar y casi la tumba al suelo, cosa que no pasó porque el hombre la tenía firmemente sujeta del brazo.

-Silencio, _Yente_ \- dijo el hombre en tono severo, mientras Mac apretaba los ojos por el dolor. Sintió su labio temblar, y supo que estaba sangrando al percibir el desagradable sabor metálico en su boca- dije que tú vienes conmigo y tu amiga se queda. Y no nos hagas las cosas más difíciles. Ya sabes de lo que somos capaces-

Ambas chicas estaban demasiado asustadas como para desobedecer, y Mac siguió al hombre en silencio. Levi la condujo por un par de largos pasillos de lo que parecía parecían ser un viejo hotel. Abrió otra de las habitaciones y entró con ella. Era muy lujosa y hasta cierto punto agradable, con finos muebles y una pequeña sala adjunta. Mac tembló al ver ahí a la hermana de Charlotte y el hombre italiano que había visto en la calle, quienes se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la salita.

-Bienvenida, Mackenzie- dijo Greta, mientras que Levi la empujaba hacia el interior de la habitación y hacía sentarse en uno de los sillones vacíos con un gesto brusco. Mac se dejó mover: sabía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para resistirse, y respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, y encontrar una manera de salir de esa situación.

-No te muevas de ahí, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo el hombre que la había conducido hasta ese lugar. Mac no dijo nada, y mantuvo su vista fija en Greta.

-Deberás disculpar la forma en que te trajimos aquí, linda. Necesitamos tu ayuda- continuó la mujer alemana.

Mac guardó silencio. Sabía que la mujer para nada se estaba disculpando, sino que la manera de tratarla era porque la necesitaban. Por eso la habían amenazado y asustado. Nunca nadie le había puesto las manos encima, la había golpeado o lastimado. Tragó saliva, y miró de reojo al hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía, o el hombre la volvería a golpear.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieren de mí?- dijo Mac en un tono bajito y tímido, aunque detrás de sus ojos, los engranes de su cerebro estaban dando vueltas.

-Es muy simple- dijo Greta, cruzando los brazos- estábamos espiando a los santos de Athena por medio de sus teléfonos celulares, pero gracias a ti, eso ya no es posible porque los apagaron-

Greta miró para detener a Levi, quien levantó la mano de nuevo, y Mac se encogió levemente en su asiento, temiendo otro golpe.

-Queremos que hackees todos los aparatos de nuevo- dijo Greta- tú debes saber una manera de poderlos espiar aunque los hayan apagado, ¿no?-

Mac la miró, y asintió levemente. Sí, ella sabía como hacer eso. Podía controlar casi cualquier aparato desde su computadora, con un programa que tenía en seguridad en la red. Pero algo le decía que no estaba bien. Pensó en Shura. ¿Entonces estas personas eran sus enemigos? Seguro no tenían buenas intenciones.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- dijo Mac- ¿nos dejarán ir?-

-Por supuesto, querida- dijo la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente, algo ilusionada- por lo que he visto, no creo que seas tan estúpida como mi hermana para no querer unirte a nosotros-

Mac tembló. ¿Unirse a ellos? La sola idea le causaba nauseas. Pero no tenía opción: sabía que estaban locos, y que las matarían si no obedecía. Pero podía hacerlo: podía crear un hackeo con los bastantes errores para que alguien lo note, y si Shura lograba conseguir el chip de Toto… pensó en su listón que amarraba su cabello, y se esforzó por no sonreír al darse cuenta de que había una manera de salir de ahí. Tal vez podía funcionar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mac al fin, mirando fijamente a Greta- lo haré, crearé un programa para que puedan seguir todos sus movimientos. Pero con la condición de que dejen ir a Charlotte-

Los dos hombres miraron a la mujer alemana, quien sonrió.

-Muy bien- dijo la mujer- la dejaremos en tu casa, pero la llevaremos con los ojos vendados para que no sepa donde estamos. Y tú harás exactamente todo lo que te pedimos. Necesitamos saber todos los movimientos de los santos de Athena y de sus chicas, en toda la ciudad-

Mac asintió con seguridad.

-Bien. Pondremos una computadora a tu disposición, pero te vigilaremos todo el tiempo. Espero que entiendas, querida. Levi, llévala a la habitación que preparamos para ella- dijo Greta, volviéndose al hombre que la había llevado ahí- y arregla que regresen a mi querida hermana a su casa-

Levi le desató las manos y la condujo al sitio indicado. Mac lo siguió obedientemente. Al menos así su amiga estaría a salvo. No podía hacer mucho más, pero esperaba que funcionara. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no sonreír: el recuerdo de lo que le habían hecho a Anika era suficiente para cualquier rastro de sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Dohko estaba en el templo del Patriarca visitando a Shion cuando Mu hizo aparecer a todos frente a ellos. Ambos se alarmaron al ver las expresiones sombrías de todos y el cuerpo de Anika aún en brazos del santo de Aries. Shion esbozó una expresión de entendimiento: ahora comprendía porque Hades había solicitado esa audiencia con Athena, cuyo espíritu había viajado al Inframundo para hablar con el dios.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Shion con calma.

Entre Mu y Marín narraron lo que habían encontrado apenas a unas cuadras del Santuario. Lydia se había dejado caer en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Shura permanecía en silencio.

-Por todos los dioses- exclamó Dohko- ¿porqué hicieron esto?-

-Lograron su objetivo, señor- dijo Shura, hablando por fin- querían secuestrar a una chica llamada Mackenzie Arnaud-

-¿Ella fue la que nos advirtió…?- comenzó a preguntar el Patriarca, y Shura asintió- de acuerdo. Quizá la necesitaban para algo similar-

-O para castigarla por lo que hizo- dijo Lydia, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-No lo sé, maestro- dijo Shura- pero creo que tengo una manera de encontrar donde está. Quisiera pedirle permiso de salir del Santuario para llevar a cabo mi investigación-

Shion lo evaluó con la mirada. No en vano había vivido más de doscientos años, y sabía muy bien que había algo más en el interés de Shura por esa chica, Mac.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shion- pero creo que deberías pedir ayuda a otros dos santos dorados para que te acompañen. Ya sabemos que nuestros enemigos son buenos para las emboscadas, y no quisiera que te atacaran también. Recuerda lo que pasó hace unas semanas con Kanon, o con los aprendices-

Shura asintió a regañadientes, pero finalmente pensó que era buena idea ir con alguien más, y ya tenía en mente a quien pediría que lo acompañen.

-Bien, maestro- dijo Shura- si está de acuerdo, quisiera acompañarme de Aioros y Saga-

Shion asintió, y Shura salió del templo del Patriarca. Shion se volvió a los otros.

-¿Es la misma chica que vimos salir del Santuario hoy en la mañana?- dijo Lydia, mirando a Shura alejarse y poniéndose de pie- ¿Shura está enamorado de esa chica?-

-Creo que sí- dijo Mu.

-Los demás, por favor, que esto quede entre nosotros- dijo el Patriarca- si los enemigos se enteran que esa chica es importante para Shura, quizá la pondrían en un mayor peligro del que está en estos momentos-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioros y su esposa ya estaban dormidos a esa hora de la noche, pero el santo de Sagitario despertó tan pronto como sintió el cosmo de Shura en su templo. Tras besar a su esposa en la mejilla sin despertarla, Aioros se levantó y salió de su habitación para ver que sucedía con su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Shura?- preguntó Aioros, aún tallándose los ojos- ¿pasó algo malo?

Shura le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado en la entrada del Santuario, lo que había pasado con Anika y que se habían llevado a Mac. Conforme escuchaba, Aioros estaba más alerta y más molesto. ¡Esos sujetos otra vez!

-Bien, pero dices que tienes una manera de saber donde está- dijo Aioros.

-Sí, esto- dijo Shura, mostrándole el chip dorado- Mac me habló de este chip, y creo que nos puede ayudar a encontarla. Tengo que ir a su casa, y poner esta cosa en… en el robot que está ahí-

Aioros asintió.

-Vamos- dijo el santo de Sagitario.

-Primero tenemos que llegar al templo de Géminis- dijo Shura- el Patriarca me dijo que tenía que llevar a otros dos santos dorados-

-Bueno, espero que Saga ya haya regresado- dijo Aioros. Al ver la expresión extrañada de su compañero, Aioros elaboró- bueno, Aioria me dijo que cuando no está atendiendo asuntos del Santuario o pasando tiempo con Kostas, Saga se escabulle hacia la ciudad a ver a su chica misteriosa-

Shura sonrió levemente. Todos sabían que existía esa chica, pero Saga nunca hablaba de ella. Soportaba estoicamente todas preguntas la respecto sin decir una palabra, solamente sonriendo tranquilamente cuando le hablaban de ella. Lo único que sabían de ella era lo que habían logrado escuchar de Kostas: que se llamaba Cecilia, que era chilena y que sabía hacer pasteles de manzana. Shura sacudió la cabeza. ¡No era momento de pensar en eso!

-Vamos por él- dijo Shura- no tenemos tiempo que perder. Mac debe estar en peligro-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ….

Yente: (hebreo) Mujer chismosa, ruidosa

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por todos sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Mensaje Oculto

**DIVISIONES**

XIII: MENSAJE OCULTO

 _Casa en Atenas_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Derek estaba tumbado en su escritorio, apoyando los codos en la madera y tirándose de los cabellos por la ansiedad. ¡Estaba muerto de preocupación! Primero había desaparecido Charlotte la noche, y ahora Mac también. Claro, había visto la nota que la chica le había dejado antes de salir, pero él había llamado al hospital y no había ninguna paciente llamada Charlotte Neuer o Mackenzie Arnaud, y declararon que no habían llamado a nadie en esa casa. No sabía donde estaban sus dos amigas, y él se sentía bien rata. ¡Lo último que había hecho había sido gritarle a Mac! Y ahora, quien sabe donde estaba.

Su mano estaba flotando renuentemente sobre el teléfono. Sabía que la familia de Charlotte era un caso perdido, y que incluso festejarían si les avisaba que estaba perdida; pero ahora Derek se preguntaba si ya era necesario llamar a los padres de Mac y decirles lo que había sucedido. ¡Lo desollarían vivo! Derek bajó la mirada. Podía ser un enorme hombre alemán, pero vaya que tenía ganas de llorar.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Derek se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada, esperanzado de que fueran las chicas perdidas. Pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no eran ellas, sino el chico que había acompañado a Mac el día anterior, y con el que se había peleado. Esta vez no estaba solo, sino que acompañado de otros dos hombres de la misma talla, uno con expresión benévola, y otro con el ceño fruncido y al parecer algo molesto.

-¡Tú!- dijo Derek de manera amenazante- ¿qué le hiciste a Mac?¿dónde está?-

-No sé donde está, pero creo saber que hacer para encontrarla- dijo Shura en un tono frío. No le caía nada bien ese chico que había causado el enojo de Mac, pero finalmente quizá necesitaría su ayuda- ¿me permites pasar?-

-¡Encima tienes la indecencia de pedirme eso!- exclamó Derek, apretando su puño derecho, pero sin quitar la mano izquierda de la puerta- por supuesto no te dejaré pasar. Más vale que me digas que le hiciste a mi amiga-

Shura suspiró e hizo un gesto impaciente con su mano.

-Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo el santo de Capricornio- por favor, déjame…-

-¡Todo esto es una tontería!- dijo el chico alemán- ¿dónde está Mac? Voy a llamar a la policía, y…-

Derek cerró el puño y trató de golpearlo, pero Shura no solo lo detuvo con una mano, sino que lo tomó del cuello con la otra mano.

-Dije que necesito que me dejes pasar- dijo el santo en un tono bastante amenazante- la vida de Mac bien puede depender de ello. Se supone que eres su amigo, ¿no?-

Derek abrió los ojos asustado, pero Saga dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya fue suficiente, Shura. Suéltalo- dijo Saga en un tono calmo, pero firme.

Shura gruñó, pero soltó al chico. Lo apartó con un gesto de su mano y entró a la casa, seguido de los otros dos santos dorados, y finalmente un muy sorprendido Derek, que cerró la puerta tras de sí y los siguió.

Los santos y Derek se detuvieron en la entrada de la habitación de Mac. Shura suspiró y cruzó el umbral. La computadora de la chica estaba inusualmente apagada, y la ausencia de Toto en el sitio donde solía recargar su batería era notable. Junto a ella, sobre una mesita, estaba una prótesis de plástico rosa ya terminada y envuelta en una bolsa de plástico, lista para ser entregada. La cama de Mac era pequeña, pero Shura no podría imaginársela de otra manera.

Shura cruzó la habitación y abrió el closet, donde aún estaba el robot en forma de dragón.. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verlo y recordar la emoción de la chica cuando se lo mostró. Ahí estaba, el caricaturesco dragón, con un monóculo y un sombrero de copa, el proyecto en el que Mac había trabajo con tanta ilusión.

-¿Qué es esa cosa, Shura?- preguntó Aioros- ¿cómo eso nos va a ayudar a encontrarla?-

-No solo esto- dijo Shura, y sacó el pequeño chip dorado- ella me habló de esto antes-

Saga y Aioros se miraron sin entender. El santo de Capricornio abrió la pequeña ranura, y aguantando la respiración, introdujo el chip en ella. Oprimió el botón de encendido. No sucedió nada.

-No…- dijo Shura, mordiéndose el labio- por favor, Toto, funciona… ¡tienes que funcionar!-

Nada. Saga y Aioros se miraron entre sí, en segundo se encogió de hombros. Derek tampoco sabía que era lo que Shura pretendía hacer. Finalmente, el santo de Capricornio gruñó desesperado.

-¡Ah! ¡Funciona, maldito pedazo de chatarra!- gritó el santo, dando un golpe al dragón.

Los robóticos ojos del dragón se encendieron. Los engranes del dragón sonaban quizá algo ruidosamente comparado con el Toto original, pero todo parecía funcionar bien.

-Mac- dijo el dragón con la voz de Benedict Cumberbatch- Mac. Mac. Mac…-

Shura siguió aguantando la respiración. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Acaso no funcionaba bien? Mac le había dicho que no se podía mover, porque aún no había instalado los circuitos de movimiento, pero lo demás debía de funcionar adecuadamente.

-Troglodita- dijo el dragón, una vez que volvió sus mirada a Shura. El santo de Capricornio sacó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-

-Toto, ¿qué pasó con Mac?- dijo Shura- ¿sabes donde está?-

Nuevamente, los circuitos sonaron un poco ruidosos, pero en dragón volvió a abrir la boca.

-Mac- dijo el dragón- ¡Mac está en peligro!-

-Lo sé- dijo Shura- dime lo que sabes, para poder ayudarla-

El robot siguió haciendo sonar ruidosamente sus circuitos. La luz en la habitación se apagó, y la computadora se encendió de pronto. Los santos se sorprendieron, pero Shura supuso que era Toto quien estaba causando todo eso. Y apareció en la pantalla una grabación de lo que había sucedido, desde su punto de vista, hasta el momento en el que Levi lo destruyó de un pisotón.

-Tenía que ser, esos son Greta y Bellini de nuevo- dijo Aioros, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Y ese es el sujeto que había atacado a Anika cuando se fugaron de la prisión del Santuario hace unas semanas- dijo Shura, y se volvió a Toto- ¿tienes idea de donde está Mac?-

El dragón sacudió la cabeza.

-Aún no- dijo Toto, y con su pequeño brazo corto señaló la computadora- si me conectas a la computadora, en menos de veinticuatro horas descargar el programa de localización-

-¿Veinticuatro horas?- dijeron Shura y Derek al mismo tiempo en un tono aprensivo.

-Perdona, pero ¿cómo vas a localizar a la chica?- preguntó Aioros de pronto.

-Mac siempre tiene un listón rojo con el que se amarra el cabello- dijo Toto- en uno de los extremos tiene un dispositivo buscador. Solo necesito descargar el programa en este cuerpo-

Shura asintió renuentemente. Sabía que no tenía otra opción sino esperar a que Toto hiciera su parte, y esperar que el listón de Mac no se hubiera caído en el camino mientras se la llevaban. Suspiró.

-Bien. Hazlo- dijo Shura, conectando a Toto donde éste le indicó.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Derek se levantó a abrir, pero Saga lo detuvo.

-No, no vayas tu- dijo Saga- es poco probable que sea ella. Pueden ser los enemigos que hayan visto actividad aquí-

Shura asintió, y él y Saga se quedaron con Derek cuidando a Toto, quien estaba conectado a la computadora de Mac y descargando el programa. Aioros caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, y la abrió de golpe. En la entrada no estaba Mac, sino otra chica rubia. Tanto Aioros como Saga palidecieron y encendieron sus cosmos.

-¡Tú…!- exclamó Aioros, preparándose para atacar. La chica, asustada, dio un paso atrás.

- _Nein… ich…-_

-Esta vez vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, Greta- dijo Saga.

Pero ninguno de los dos santos dorados atacó. Derek se coló entre ellos y corrió hacia la chica, abrazándola e interponiéndose entre los santos y la chica.

-Lottie, ¿estás bien?- dijo Derek.

Los santos dorados la miraron de nuevo y se dieron cuenta de su error. Sí, era casi idéntica a Greta. Casi. Esta chica era más baja y menos delgada, tenía el cabello un poco más corto de lo que lo usaba Greta. La chica cerró los ojos, aliviada, y abrazó a Derek.

-¿Dónde estabas, Lottie?- dijo Derek- ¿qué pasó?¿sabes si Mac está bien?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió hacia los santos.

-¿Quiénes…?- comenzó ella.

-Son santos de Athena- dijo Derek- vinieron porque Mac desapareció-

-La secuestraron- dijo Charlotte, y se volvió a los santos de Athena- la secuestraron porque querían obligarla a trabajar para ellos-

-Discúlpanos- dijo Aioros, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- por un momento creímos que eras… nuestra enemiga-

-Greta… ella es mi hermana menor- dijo Charlotte, apenada y cabizbaja- lamento mucho lo que ella ha estado haciendo. Toda mi familia está metida en ese asunto, pero les aseguro que no comparto sus creencias-

Los santos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Charlotte claramente no era malvada como su hermana, ni tenía cosmo, pero su cara estaba llena de golpes, y sus brazos llenos de cortes y moretones. ¿Así trataba Greta a su propia familia? ¡Qué horror!

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?- preguntó Saga.

-No escapé- dijo Charlotte, bajando la mirada- me liberaron. Solo supe que me dejaban ir porque Mac había aceptado ayudarlos-

Shura y los otros santos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Sabes donde está?- preguntó Shura- ¿o qué fue lo que le pidieron hacer?-

-No, me cubrieron los ojos todo el tiempo- dijo Charlotte- no vi nada mas que la pequeña habitación donde me encerraron, e incluso ella estaba en casi completa oscuridad-

Shura suspiró, derrotado.

-Bien, no nos queda más que esperar a que Toto la localice- dijo Shura, resignado a que tenía que esperar unas horas a que Toto pudiera localizar a Mac- debemos tomar turnos cuidando este aparato, y el robot, asegurarnos de que no lo destruyan-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Sofi aún estaba cansada cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero se sorprendió de no haber encontrado a Aioros junto a ella. Tampoco estaba la caja de la armadura, por lo que supuso que había salido por alguna emergencia. Se levantó con dificultad y se llevó la mano al abdomen. Parecía que en los últimos días los bebés habían crecido muchísimo, pues ahora se le notaba mucho más la pancita. Suspiró.

Justo cuando se había incorporado, Aioros abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró arrastrando los pies. No traía puesta su armadura, y se veía muy cansado. Se metió al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, y después regresó a la habitación.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó Sofi al verlo.

-Como siempre, cariño- dijo Aioros, deslizándose dentro de la cama, acostándose sobre su costado. Había estado toda la noche fuera con Shura y Saga, y se había quedado en casa de Mac a cuidar el robot y la computadora durante la noche, solo regresando al Santuario cuando Saga regresó a relevarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Aioros dudó. No sabía si era prudente decirle que Anika había muerto. No la conocía, pero no quería alarmarla de ninguna manera: temía por los bebés. Pero al final dedujo que Sofi se enteraría de una u otra manera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura con un solo brazo, poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de la chica.

-Hubo un ataque anoche- dijo Aioros- atacaron a una conocida de Shura, y a la amazona que fue enviada con ella para protegerla. Se llevaron a la chica-

-Oh…- dijo Sofi sin más.

-No te asustes- dijo Aioros, somnoliento, parpadeando para no quedarse dormido- yo te voy a proteger y no te va a pasar nada…-

Sofi sonrió levemente. Sabía que había más que hablar al respecto, pero el chico ya no podía ni con su alma. Se dejó abrazar por él y lo besó en la mejilla. Aioros sonrió sin abrir los ojos, y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Barrio de Omonoia, Atenas_

Mac estaba sentada frente a la computadora que le habían proporcionado, y suspiró al encenderla. No le gustaba para nada lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía opción. Sin no lo hacía, no viviría para contarlo, e irían de nuevo por Charlotte. Suspiró.

-Date prisa- dijo el hombre llamado Levi, mirándola por encima del hombro.

Ah, y estaba ese inconveniente. Ese hombre estaba de pie junto a ella y no la había dejado sola ni un momento. Había pensado en mandar un mensaje cifrado al Santuario, con la esperanza de que Shura se diera cuenta, pero ahora sabía que era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado antes. ¿Cómo iba a avisar a Shura lo que estaba pasando y advertirle? ¿Y cómo iba a pedir ayuda?

Suspiró, y comenzó a trabajar. Cada cinco o diez minutos el hombre le preguntaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y ella intentaba responder con la mayor tranquilidad posible para no levantar sospechas. Una vez que accedió al servidor y hackeó exitosamente la torre de comunicación de la compañía de telefonía, en una segunda computadora abrió una pantalla con un mapa de la ciudad. Introdujo unos cuantos códigos más.

-¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntarle el hombre.

-Me conecto al sitio de control de dispositivos- dijo Mac, bajando la mirada, incluso algo avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo- con esto podrán encender a voluntad los aparatos. Aquí- añadió, oprimiendo el botón de Enter.

En la segunda pantalla, sobre el mapa de la ciudad, parecieron un centenar de puntitos brillantes, casi todos en el área del Santuario, y cuatro o cinco esparcidos en la ciudad. Mac se volvió discretamente hacia Levi, quien sonreía al mirarlo.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- dijo el hombre.

Mac asintió.

-Los santos de Athena. Y las chicas también- dijo la chica. Anotó un par de códigos más, y tras dar otro Enter cada punto brillante tenía puesto un nombre junto- y sus nombres-

El hombre se echó a reír, cosa que hizo que a Mac la recorriera un terrible escalofrío. Que personas tan horribles. Miró de reojo el punto que decía "Shura", y se dio cuenta exactamente donde estaba el santo de Capricornio. ¡Estaba en su casa! Estaba en su propia casa, con otro de los santos de Athena.

Y fue entonces que Mac tuvo una idea. No podía decirles donde se encontraba, y como su hackeo había sido a prueba de rastreos: los enemigos se habían asegurado de que ella lo hiciera. Pero podía enviar un mensaje a su propia computadora. Y si Shura estaba ahí, como mostraba la pantalla, estaría advertido.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre, y llamó a sus aliados por lo que parecía ser un radio remoto- lo ha logrado. Atacaremos a la chica que vive sola en la ciudad, y a la hija del dios Apolo que está con un santo dorado. Si logramos la última, podremos hacer que el Olimpo libere a los señores Phobos y Deimos-

Mac escuchó discretamente aquello, y comenzó a escribir el código. Como era un código binario, el hombre que la estaba vigilando no lo podría detectar el mensaje. Esperaba que los santos de Athena lo entendieran. Le tomó menos de quince segundos escribir todo lo que necesitaba decir, escondido entre un código binario que llevaría en mensaje justo hacia su propia computadora, y enviarlo mientras que el hombre detrás de ella estaba distraído llamando por teléfono. Respiró nerviosa una vez que lo mandó, rogando a los dioses que su cuidador no se hubiera dado cuenta.

De pronto, el hombre le puso las manos en los hombros. La chica tensó la espalda, repelida por la molesta sensación. Cerró los ojos, rogando que el hombre la soltara.

-Has hecho bien y cumplido tu promesa- le dijo Levi, riendo en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído, causándole otro escalofrío. El hombre pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Mac, y a propósito el acarició el cabello- eres una chica muy bonita. Quizá, cuando terminemos con esto…-

Mac no respondió mientras que Levi aún no le quitaba las manos de encima.

-No, primero esperaré a que atrapemos a la hija de Apolo- dijo Levi, haciéndola levantarse y arrastrándola hacia fuera de esa habitación, rumbo a otra, lejos de la computadora- escuché que es muy guapa. Solo espero que el santo de Athena no la haya estropeado-

Levi la dejó encerrada en la otra habitación, y Mac se frotó los brazos nerviosamente. ¡Que sensación tan desagradable! Desamarró sus cabellos y miró el listón. Sabía que en las puntas tenía un dispositivo para que Toto la localizara. Pero Toto no estaba, sus restos habían quedado en la calle, y dudaba que alguien los hubiera encontrado. Suspiró.

Esperaba que Shura recibiera el mensaje. Y secretamente, también esperaba que, de alguna manera, el santo dorado la encontrara pronto.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Aún no era media mañana, y Radamanthys estaba a la mitad de sus juicios, mientras que Victoria le llevaba una taza de té para su hora de descanso. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba la visita de Hades en el despacho del juez. Radamanthys rápidamente se levantó y se inclinó, y Victoria apenas dejó la bandeja de té sobre el escritorio.

-Señor Hades- dijo el juez- ¿qué lo trae por aquí?¿en qué lo puedo servir?-

Hades sonrió amablemente. Sabía que los dos habían tenido momentos difíciles. Pero acababa de hablar con Athena, y sabía que la diosa necesitaba algo muy específico del Inframundo. O mejor dicho, a alguien.

-Gracias, Radamanthys, pero realmente vine a buscar a Victoria- dijo Hades.

Tanto el juez como la chica se miraron entre sí.

-¿Por… porqué, señor Hades?- preguntó Victoria.

-Necesito que los dos regresen a Atenas- dijo el dios, mirando a Victoria- Athena necesita de tus conocimientos-

-¿Qué tipo de conocimientos?- preguntó Radamanthys.

-Será mejor que vayan lo más pronto posible- dijo Hades, ignorando la pregunta de Radamanthys- creo que tienen un problema que no pueden resolver por ellos mismos. Radamanthys, sugiero que te lleves tu armadura, y a uno de tus espectros. Valentine estaría bien, podemos dejar tu trabajo de hoy pendiente, o repartirlo entre Minos y Aiacos-

-Señor Hades, me está asustando- dijo el juez- ¿qué está sucediendo en Atenas?-

-Los enemigos usuales- dijo Hades- pero esta vez no están usando su cosmo, sino que planean usar a una chica que tiene muchos conocimientos de tecnología. Tú estuviste ahí- añadió Hades, volviéndose a la chica.

Victoria tembló al recordar su secuestro por los enemigos y como la habían obligado a trabajar para ellos. Al notar que se había puesto nerviosa, Radamanthys la tomó de la mano y, como eso no la tranquilizó, la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Señor Hades, esto la está alternado mucho- dijo Radamanthys un poco nervioso- ¿no creo que esto puede ser peligroso para ella y para el bebé?-

-No, Rada, está bien- dijo Victoria- será mejor que vaya. Si alguien está pasando por lo mismo, y puedo ayudarla…-

Radamanthys no estaba nada contento. ¿Qué había del bebé? Incluso desplegó un poco las alas de su sapuri, en un gesto sutil de protegerla. Hades no pudo evitar sonreír, algo enternecido, pero sabía que tenía que apresurarse. Victoria apretó suavemente la mano del juez, y éste la miró.

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien- dijo ella- me sentiré mucho peor si no la ayudamos-

-Bien, los enviaré inmediatamente- dijo el dios.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Mac, Atenas_

Saga y Shura aún estaban esperando a que terminara de descargar el programa de localización en Toto. Ya llevaban casi el 95% de programa descargado, y era cuestión de tiempo para que supieran donde estaba Mac. Ambos santos habían enviado a Charlotte y a Derek a otra parte de la ciudad, y a dos santos de plata para acompañarlos y mantenerlos a salvo, en caso de que los enemigos decidieran volver a atacar.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Shura- ¿porqué no se apresura este programa?-

Saga sonrió levemente. No conocía a esa chica Mac, pero había algo raro con la conducta de su amigo. Suspiró. Él mismo se sentía ansioso, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Cecilia otra vez, y no podría hasta que no terminaran esa misión. Suspiró. Tenía un extraño presentimiento al respecto.

 _Beep beep._

Ambos santos se levantaron de golpe y se volvieron hacia la computadora. Toto aún estaba descargando la información, y su pequeña pantalla decía 96%. Si aún no había terminado… Levantaron la mirada, y miraron la pantalla. Estaba escrito un mensaje escrito en ella, en un código binario, solo ceros y unos. Ambos santos alzaron las cejas.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Saga.

-No tengo…- comenzó a decir Shura, pero vio algo escrito entre los números. Las letras A, R, U, H y S, en ese orden, cada quince o veinte números- oh, por todos los dioses, creo que es un mensaje de Mac- añadió, mostrándole las letras.

-¿Aruhs?- dijo Saga.

-No, dice "Shura"- dijo el santo de Capricornio- lo escribió al revés. Es un mensaje-

-Eso no tiene sentido, Shura. ¿Cómo sabría ella que estás aquí?- preguntó Saga.

De pronto, ambos sintieron el cosmo de Radamanthys cerca. Se volvieron hacia la puerta y abrieron. El juez de Wyvern no estaba nada contento, sino que estaba tenso y no soltaba la mano de Victoria. La chica estaba algo preocupada, pero estaba mucho más tranquila que el espectro.

-¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Saga.

Victoria, y renuentemente Radamanthys, les contaron que Hades los había enviado por sugerencia de Athena para ayudarlos en caso de que necesitaran los conocimientos de Victoria, sobre todo porque había escuchado que la chica desaparecida era una experta en robótica y tecnología.

-Justamente acabamos de ver que recibimos un mensaje en la computadora de Mac- dijo Shura, señalándola. Con la pequeña ojeada, Victoria llegó a la misma conclusión: era un mensaje para Shura. La chica sacó un papel y pluma.

-El código binario es un código de números que traducen a otros números. Si usamos esos números como si fueran letras- dijo Victoria, sentándose frente a la computadora y comenzando a traducir el código- la letra 17 es la P. La letra 5 es la E. Esto significa…-

Shura y Saga casi contenían la respiración mientras Victoria escribía la traducción. Todas las letras estaban pegadas. Victoria las separó donde parecía que tenían palabras completas. Una vez que les mostró la hoja, ambos santos palidecieron.

 _Peligro/los/vigilan/con/celulares/forzados/permanecer/encendidos/planean/ataque/cecilia/hija/apolo/deshacerse/celulares/ayuda/por/favor._

Shura miró su teléfono celular, el cual traía consigo por costumbre, aunque estaba seguro de que lo había apagado, pero estaba encendido de nuevo. Saga sacó el suyo y sucedía lo mismo. Y la amenaza a Cecilia y a Liliwen. ¡Tenían que apurarse!

-Yo… tengo que ir a ver que Cecy esté a salvo- dijo Saga, levantándose.

-Espera, Saga- dijo Shura, dándole su teléfono- tira esto en el camino igual que el tuyo, no podemos dejar que sepan que estamos aquí, o nos atacarán-

Saga asintió, y salió corriendo hacia el departamento de Cecilia. Shura avisó por medio de su cosmo a Camus, quien estaba con Liliwen y reportó que ambos estaban bien, pero que tirarían sus teléfonos y regresarían al Santuario lo más pronto posible. El santo de Capricornio estuvo a punto de agradecer a Victoria, cuando oyeron otro sonido, esta vez proveniente del dragón.

Los ojos robóticos de Toto se encendieron de nuevo. Sus circuitos comenzaron a hacer ruido, y giró la cabeza hacia Shura.

-Descarga completa- dijo Toto- ya sé donde está Mac-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	14. 14: Resolución

**DIVISIONES**

XIV: RESOLUCIÓN

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

Cecilia había regresado a su apartamento esa tarde un poco más cansada de lo habitual, con un par de enormes bolsas de víveres que había comprado antes de llegar a casa. Canuto estaba metido en su bolso, y lo puso en el suelo para abrir la puerta del apartamento. Puso también las bolsas en el suelo, y buscó las llaves en la inmensidad de su bolso.

-Ruuufff…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me regañes, Canuto- dijo Cecilia, haciendo un gesto fastidiado- pero no puedo vaciar mi bolso. ¡Hay cosas que puedo llegar a necesitar!-

Cecilia abrió la puerta y volvió a cargar todas sus compras, entrando a la casa seguida de Canuto, dejando la puerta abierta, y dejando todos los víveres sobre la mesa. Mientras lo hacía y antes de volverse a cerrar la puerta, Canuto comenzó a ladrar y gruñir.

-¿Un desconocido?¿Dónde?- dijo la chica. Otro par de ladridos, Cecilia palideció y corrió hacia la puerta para intentó cerrarla.

Una mano cubierta de una armadura negra lo evitó.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó Cecilia con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo hacia atrás al suelo por el impulso de la puerta al volverse a abrir. La chica se levantó, tomó a Canuto y corrió hacia su habitación, encerrándose en ella. Sabía que eso no iba a servir de mucho: esos hombres usaban cosmo también. Y no podía llamar a Saga: le había dicho que tendría su celular apagado porque los enemigos estaban espiando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar. ¿Qué hacer?

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Canuto ladró y se lanzó a su regazo. La chica se ovilló en una esquina, abrazando al perro. Maldita sea, ahí estaba el monstruo de su ansiedad de nuevo. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Estaba atrapada, y no podía huir.

Un fuerte golpe tumbó la puerta, y el hombre se acercó a ella. La tomó de los brazos y, de un tirón, la hizo ponerse de pie. La chica soltó a Canuto, quien no dejaba de ladrar furioso al desconocido. La tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared.

-Así que tu eres la nueva _ragazza_ del santo de Géminis- dijo el hombre.

Cecilia tembló. ¿Qué podía hacer?¿Mentir? ¡Ah! Sentía los hombros pesados, sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de caer de nuevo en una crisis. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-No sé… no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Cecilia.

-¿Acaso me tratas de engañar?- dijo el hombre- _ti consiglio, mia carina, un po' meglio a imposturar-_

La chica palideció.

-No, por favor…- dijo Cecilia.

-Ya me imagino la cara del santo de Géminis cuando te encuentre- dijo Bellini, haciéndola levantar la mirada, y esbozando una terrible sonrisa que no ayudó para nada a que Cecy se tranquilizara. Cada vez más sentía que su garganta se cerraba, y eso que el hombre apenas la había tocado- no es nada personal, _ragazza._ Y me hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir más, pero no tengo tiempo-

Canuto seguía ladrando furioso, pero no podía hacer nada: Bellini estaba cubierto por su armadura. Tras decir ello, el hombre acercó la mano al cuello de la chica, dispuesto a apretarlo, y ella levantó los brazos en un intento de evitarlo. Ni siquiera alcanzó a comenzar a tocarla, pues un golpe tumbó al hombre italiano y lo alejó de Cecy, quien volvió a caer sentada en el suelo. Otra armadura, una dorada esta vez, apareció junto a ella.

-Cecy, ¿estás bien?- la chica escuchó la voz de Saga.

Cecilia no respondió. Estaba respirando muy rápido y apretando los ojos, intentando en vano calmarse y evitar caer en la crisis que ya era inevitable. Saga se volvió enfurecido a Bellini, y lo levantó del suelo tomándolo del cuello. ¡Ese maldito italiano había osado ponerle las manos encima a Cecy, y le había causado esa fea crisis que la hacía sentirse horrible! Encendió su cosmo furioso.

-Maldito- dijo Saga entre dientes. Estaba demasiado furioso- te masacraría aquí mismo, pero no quiero asustarla más de que lo que ya está. ANOTHER DIMENSION-

El italiano desapareció dando un alarido. Saga suspiró, y se volvió hacia Cecy. Aún estaba ovillada en el suelo, y Canuto intentaba tranquilizarla. El santo se puso en cuclillas.

-¿Estás bien?¿te hizo daño?- dijo Saga. Cecy sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó nerviosamente las manos temblorosas al cuello.

-Mi bolso…- dijo ella en un susurro- necesito tomar…-

Saga asintió, y rápidamente regresó a la mesita donde Cecy había dejado su bolso. Regresó con la pequeña pastilla de emergencias y un vaso de agua, y la ayudó a tomarla.

-No tengas miedo, Cecy- dijo Saga con cariño, dejando a un lado el vaso, y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. La chica se dejó abrazar por él- aquí estoy contigo. No voy a permitir que te hagan daño-

Saga la besó repetidamente en la frente sin dejar de abrazarla. Tomó unos minutos para que la chica se tranquilizara, durante los cuales Saga no la soltó. Después de unos quince o veinte minutos, sintió que ella lo abrazó de vuelta.

-¿Ya estás un poco mejor?- dijo Saga.

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- dijo la chica, asintiendo levemente.

-Nos estaban espiando con los teléfonos celulares, así te encontraron- dijo Saga, señalando el teléfono de Cecy- tenemos que deshacernos de esto. Cecy- añadió el santo dorado- sé que no te gusta estar rodeada de gente, pero necesito llevarte al Santuario, para mantenerte a salvo-

Cecy lo miró. No le gustaba la idea, pero no tenía mucha opción. Asintió después de pensarlo unos momentos.

-Y tengo que advertirte que mi hermano y cuñada van a preguntarnos muchas cosas- añadió Saga, algo apenado, pues sabía que Kanon y Satu habían estado muy curiosos últimamente.

La chica sonrió levemente. Saga volvió a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla. Odiaba a los enemigos, por haberse metido ahora con ella. Pero no podía hacer nada más al respecto, más que mantenerla a salvo. La ayudó a levantarse y a tomar a Canuto, y abrió un portal a otra dimensión, para regresar al Santuario antes de que los enemigos volviera a atacar.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Camus había llevado a Liliwen a la librería, pues quería conseguir un libro nuevo que no estaba en la biblioteca del templo de Athena. El santo dorado la acompañaba y esperaba pacientemente a que la chica terminara de elegir el libro que necesitaba, cuando escuchó, por medio de su cosmo, la advertencia de Shura. Se volvió a Lilu y le quitó el libro de la mano.

-Lo siento, _mon amour_ \- dijo Camus, devolviendo el libro al estante- tenemos que irnos ya-

Liliwen no reclamó: el tono en el que habló el santo dorado era suficiente para que ella supiera que era algo muy serio. Tomó la mano del santo, y ambos salieron rápidamente del local.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Liliwen, corriendo un poco para alcanzar a Camus, quien caminaba a paso acelerado.

-Los enemigos nos van a atacar en cualquier momento- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a su alrededor, buscando con su cosmo cualquier rastro de los enemigos- tira tu teléfono celular, nos están siguiendo con ellos-

La chica volvió a obedecer tan pronto como Camus le dijo que tirara el aparato, y se aferró con más fuerza a la mano del santo, quien se volvió a ella intentando tranquilizarla con la mirada. Tras un par de cuadras, se detuvo de golpe, y Lilu casi chocó con él.

-¿Camus?- dijo la chica.

-Shhh… están cerca- dijo Camus- prepárate-

La chica asintió, y miró a su alrededor, esperando pacientemente el ataque. Notó el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella demasiado tarde. Por fortuna, Camus la retiró del ataque justo antes de ser golpeada. Tropezó, y el santo evitó que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró Camus.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Liliwen.

Había dos hombres con armaduras negras, uno de cada lado de la calle. Lilu los miró, un poco temerosa. No había olvidado su última experiencia. Camus la tomó de los hombros con cariño para tranquilizarla, y dirigió una gélida mirada a los dos hombres. Ambos parecían aliviados de que el santo y la chica no se les hubieran escapado. Pero Camus no estaba de humor.

-Aléjate dos pasos, _ma chèrie._ Me gustaría terminar con ellos yo mismo- dijo Camus, encendiendo su cosmo y bajando un poco la temperatura del lugar. Lilu sonrió e hizo lo que su chico le dijo. Ni siquiera se tuvo que esforzar mucho. Los dos enemigos quedaron completamente congelados de pies a cabeza en los siguientes tres segundos.

Una vez que terminó su ataque, el francés se volvió a Lilu de nuevo.

-Disculpa la tardanza, _mon amour_ \- dijo Camus, ofreciéndole el brazo- deberíamos apresurarnos al Santuario, antes de que más basuras como ellos vengan también-

Liliwen asintió y, tras tomar su mano, se apresuró junto con Camus al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Mac, Atenas_

-Descarga completa- dijo Toto, una vez que Saga hubo desaparecido en un portal a otra dimensión- ya sé donde está Mac-

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Shura.

-Enviaré su ubicación en el mapa que envió ella- dijo Toto. Y segundos después, Shura vio un nuevo punto brillante, de color rosado, con el nombre de Mac en él- en el barrio de Omonoia-

Shura se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo, iré por ella- dijo el santo dorado.

-Toma esto- dijo el dragón mecánico, señalando un cajón en el escritorio de Mac. Shura alzó las cejas, pero hizo lo que dijo Toto y lo abrió. Había un pequeño reloj, parecido al que Mac le había regalado el día que la conoció.

-¿Qué hago con esto?- preguntó Shura.

-Es un prototipo, es a prueba de hackeos- dijo Toto- descargué su ubicación y el programa localizador dentro. Te va a guiar hacia Mac. O al menos, hacia el dispositivo en su cinta de cabello. Encuéntrala, por favor- añadió el robot- mis circuitos me dicen que perdería 80% de mi funcionalidad y 73% de mi carisma si algo malo le pasara-

Shura sonrió levemente y asintió. El enorme dragón era el mismo Toto al que Mac estaba tan apegada, y éste parecía compartir la sensación, a pesar de ser un robot. Y Shura lo entendía perfectamente. Se puso el reloj y abrió la caja de su armadura. Una vez cubierto por ella, salió a la calle en la dirección señalada. Tenía que encontrar a Mac.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

Aioria estaba de muy mal humor, y eso eran malas noticias para todos. La causa de su enojo era que Marín estaba muy triste por la muerte de su amiga. Tenía ganas de salir y quebrar algunos huesos a los que osaron causar esas lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer.

Todo el Santuario estaba en alerta. Los santos dorados habían regresado al Santuario, y las chicas ya estaban a salvo en los Doce Templos. Los dorados se reunieron en el Coliseo. Solo Shura, Saga y Aioros estaban ausentes. El santo de Géminis se había quedado en su templo con Cecilia, y Kanon era quien traía puesta la armadura. Aioros, por su parte, estaba recuperando el sueño perdido.

-Gracias a los dioses que tuvimos esa advertencia- dijo Camus, recordando lo que había pasado, que habían sido atacados por un par de enemigos cuando estaba con Lilu.

-Fue gracias a Shura- dijo Milo- de alguna manera supo que los iban a atacar-

Mu iba a decir algo, cuando sintieron un mensaje de cosmo de parte de Shura. No eran palabras, sino era una serie de imágenes mentales. En ellas estaba Mac, la muerte de Anika, las piezas rotas de Toto y la localización de los enemigos.

-Yo iré- dijo Afrodita, poniéndose las manos en la cintura- me quedé con ganas de golpearlos la última vez-

-Entonces yo también iré- dijo Death Mask- Shura necesitará ayuda-

Los demás santos asintieron.

-Bien, ustedes dos alcancen a Shura- dijo Mu- nosotros debemos organizarnos para mantener el Santuario a salvo-

x-x-x

 _Barrio de Omonoia, Atenas_

Mac se soltó los cabellos por un momento en un gesto de nerviosismo, y luego se los volvió a atar. Recordaba el dispositivo de localización en su cinta, pero no sabía si alguien había encontrado el chip de Toto a tiempo. Suspiró. Esperaba que al menos su mensaje hubiera sido recibido por Shura, y que nadie más sufriera por su culpa. Tenía a Anika en su conciencia, no quería tener a nadie más.

Además estaba ese hombre, Levi, que le daba mucho miedo. Algo en su tripa le decía que, a pesar de que sus secuestradores parecían satisfechos, no debía bajar la guardia. Tenía sentido: se enfurecerían cuando descubrieran que sus planes fallaron. Pero había otra cosa que era tan poco sutil que era imposible equivocarse: la forma en la que ese hombre la miraba significaba que aún estaba en peligro.

"Tengo que salir de aquí", pensó, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación en la que solo había una manta polvorienta sobre la alfombra, y un pequeño closet. Abrió la puerta de éste último, esperanzada, pero no pudo ver nada útil para su escape: estaba vacío, salvo un par de prendas de vestir. Suspiró decepcionada.

"Quizá podría hacer una cuerda con la manta y las prendas", pensó Mac "y escapar por la ventana"

Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella: estaba en un edificio de al menos veinte metros de altura. Miró la manta y las prendas, y después de nuevo a través de la ventana. No creía lograrlo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared. Mac dio un brinco de susto y se volvió hacia donde se había originado el ruido. Levi y Greta estaban furiosos en la entrada.

-¡Tú!- gritó Greta, con los ojos desorbitados de furia. Mac dio un paso atrás, dándose cuenta de que estaba con la espalda contra la pared. Respiró hondo para calmarse y no verse culpable, mientras la mujer se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, que la hizo gritar de dolor- ¡tú hiciste algo!¡Les advertiste de alguna manera! ¡Estaban esperando la trampa!-

Mac se ruborizó. Le dolía la mejilla, y también tenía miedo. Tragó saliva. Había ensayado ese argumento varias veces en su mente, por si la descubrían antes de que alguien pudiera llegar a ayudarla.

-No… no hice nada- dijo Mac, aparentando aún estar de su lado, y señalando a Levi- él me estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho algo?-

-Quizá fue tu hermana…- dijo Levi, volviéndose a Greta.

-No, Charlotte no sabía nada de lo que planeábamos hacer- dijo Greta- aunque se hubiera encontrado con los santos de Athena, no habría podido decirles nada- regresó su mirada hacia Mac- estoy segura de que fue ella, de alguna manera-

Mac mantuvo su mirada firme, intentando no verse asustada. El hombre sonrió de manera extraña y se volvió a Greta.

-Bien, nuestro plan falló de nuevo, al parecer esta pequeña sabelotodo no nos va a ser de utilidad después de todo- dijo Levi tras una pausa, cruzando los brazos- ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella, entonces?-

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Greta con un gesto despreocupado- nuestro plan falló, y no lo podemos volver a usar: los santos de Athena se deshicieron de sus aparatos. Y yo tengo que buscar a Emmanuelle…-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Levi.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella- repitió Greta, poniendo los ojos en blanco- solo asegúrate de deshacerte de la evidencia, y de que no te sigan-

Levi sonrió y se volvió hacia Mac, mientras Greta salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. La chica sintió un horrible pánico. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Levi, pero este hizo sonar sus dedos y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, linda?- dijo Levi, sonriendo maliciosamente- no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa como la que Greta te hubiera dado. Aunque si me gustas, quien sabe, incluso puedo dejarte vivir un poco más de tiempo-

Mac buscó a tientas en los bolsillos de sus shorts o de su chamarra, desesperada por encontrar algo para defenderse. No tenía absolutamente nada. Luchar estaba fuera de discusión, Levi medía casi dos metros, y ella era muy bajita y delgada.

-No, por favor…- pidió ella.

-Ah, no te preocupes, linda- rió Levi, caminando lentamente hacia ella con una mirada lasciva, acorralándola en una esquina- quizá te gustará a ti también-

-Por favor, déjame ir- dijo Mac- ¡hice lo que ustedes querían! Por favor, te suplico que no…-

El hombre se echó a reír y ella, aprovechando su distracción, intentó escabullirse por un lado del hombre. Cuando lo hizo, Levi la atrapó por la cintura. La chica se soltó con un movimiento y corrió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-No, no…¡ábrete!- dijo Mac, tirando del pomo de la puerta, pero era en vano. ¡Estaba atrapada!

El hombre no tardó en atraparla por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con un solo brazo y levantándola del suelo. De un tirón, el hombre le quitó el listón de sus cabellos rubios, dejándolos libres, y tirando el listón al suelo. Al ver su listón tumbado, Mac comenzó a patalear y retorcerse para soltarse. No se iba a dejar hacer nada sin pelear.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó ella, intentando en vano soltarse- ¡suéltame!¡No quiero…!-

-No te esfuerces- dijo Levi, riendo en su oído- vas a ser mía, y no hay nada que puedas hacer-

Mac siguió gritando, intentando patear a Levi o soltarse, pero sus pies estaban a más de treinta centímetros del suelo. Estaba asustada y quería llorar, pero tenía que alejarse del peligro primero. Rogar no le iba a servir tampoco. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Cállate, mujercita- dijo Levi, levantando la voz, pero aún riendo- ya te dije, no hay nada que puedas…-

Pero se interrumpió. De pronto, sintió que algo se acercaba a él: eran los cosmos de tres santos de Athena, y estaban justo al final del pasillo donde se encontraban ellos. Parecían pertenecer a santos dorados. Levi frunció el entrecejo. No iba a dejar que la presencia de los santos arruinara sus planes. Iba a satisfacer su capricho. Al ver que Mac estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, el hombre le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Shhh… silencio- dijo Levi- parece que los santos de Athena vinieron por ti. Vamos a darles una sorpresa _-_

Y sin que pudiera hacer nada, Mac se vio arrastrada hacia el pequeño closet por Levi, quien seguía cubriendo su boca de manera que la chica no podía emitir ni un sonido. Justo cuando se escondieron, la madera de la puerta fue partida en dos por el poderoso ataque de Shura, y éste entró a la habitación. Al parecer los otros dos santos siguieron de largo, buscando a los enemigos.

-¿Mac?- la chica escuchó la voz de Shura, que hizo que su corazón diera un salto- Mac, ¿dónde estás?-

-Mmmmf…-

Mac trató de gritar, decirle que estaba ahí, a escasos metros de él, pero Levi no la soltó, al contrario, la apretó contra él con más fuerza.

-Shhh…- dijo Levi en un susurro a su oído, para después reír en voz baja- ¿qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa a tu amigo?-

Mac intentó sacudir la cabeza, aunque todo fue en vano. Miró a Shura a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta del closet. El santo dorado estaba vistiendo su armadura dorada, y tenía una expresión mortificada. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? ¡Tenía que llamar su atención! Pero Levi no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

Shura se inclinó en el suelo, y vio el trozo de listón rojo en el suelo. Lo levantó.

-No, no…- dijo el santo de Capricornio, girándose y acercándose a la ventana- Mac, por favor, no quiero perderte-

Levi volvió a reír en voz baja, cosa que alarmó a la chica.

-¿Qué te parece si le ponemos fin a su sufrimiento?- dijo Levi, saliendo del closet con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda- guarda silencio-

Mac sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. El hombre la arrastró fuera del closet y hacia donde se encontraba Shura, quien estaba dándoles la espalda. Levi soltó su cintura para atacar a Shura con su brazo libre, y fue cuando Mac vio su oportunidad. Cuando el hombre se disponía a golpear al santo, Mac le mordió la mano con fuerza, haciendo que Levi gritara de dolor.

-¡Shura!¡Detrás de…!- gritó Mac mientras pudo. Levi, furioso, le dio un empujón, haciendo que la chica chocara contra la pared y se golpeara la cabeza, provocando un feo sonido sordo y haciendo que Mac cayera al suelo.

-Estúpida _Shikse_ \- ladró Levi, y se volvió al santo dorado- no importa, igual te voy a despachar, santo de Athena…-

Shura estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a _su_ chica? Quizá no era _su_ chica, pero ni ese maldito ni nadie más podían ponerle las manos encima. ¿Qué le había hecho? Al ver a la chica así, tumbada en el suelo sin moverse, el santo dorado sintió su sangre hervir de rabia.

-Prepárate a morir, maldito- dijo Shura con verdadero odio. No lo iba a dejar vivir por lo que acababa de hacer.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió maléficamente.

-Oh, ya lo entiendo…- dijo el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa a pesar de la evidente y peligrosa furia del santo dorado- la _Shikse_ te gusta. Lo siento mucho, pero es mía. Es mi recompensa- se volvió a Mac- ah, tan pronto acabe contigo, la voy a…-

-¡Calla!- gritó Shura, furioso, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡no vas a volver a tocarla!-

Levi sonrió maliciosamente, y de sus manos surgieron algunos rayos. Shura entrecerró los ojos. El ataque de ese hombre era eléctrico. El santo dorado levantó su brazo, pero el hombre lo atacó primero. Shura apenas pudo evadir el golpe.

El santo miró de reojo a Mac. La chica seguía tumbada junto a la pared, sin moverse. Levi notó esa mirada y volvió a sonreír. Se frotó las manos, y lanzó su ataque eléctrico contra Mac, en vez de contra Shura. Éste se alarmó y corrió a protegerla, recibiendo de lleno todo el ataque. ¡Qué horrible dolor! Cayó de rodillas y se ovilló de dolor. El ataque seguramente lo habría matado si no hubiera llevado su armadura.

-Ah, que lindo, la vas a intentar salvar- dijo Levi- tu linda chica solo tiene dos opciones. Morir, o que tú mueras por ella y sea mía al final-

Shura lo ignoró. Estaba utilizando toda su concentración para no colapsar también y levantarse a seguir peleando. ¡Ese maldito! Cada vez le agradaba menos la situación. Sintió, con su cosmo, que Greta había huido ya, Bellini no estaba cerca tampoco, y Death Mask y Afrodita ya habían terminado de vencer a sus enemigos. Pero Shura no quería la ayuda de sus colegas. Quería acabar con ese hombre él mismo por haberse atrevido a tocar a…

-Shura- escuchó la débil voz de Mac. Se volvió hacia ella. La chica estaba tumbada a su lado, aún con sus ojos cerrados, pero sus párpados temblaban, y buscaba algo a tientas con su mano. Shura extendió su propio brazo en su dirección, y sus dedos rozaron los de ella.

-Tranquila, Mac, aquí estoy- dijo en voz baja el santo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Levi se acercó a ellos y pisó con fuerza la mano izquierda de Shura, haciendo crujir los huesos, y causándole un terrible dolor al santo dorado.

-Se acabó, santo de Athena- dijo Levi, frotándose sus manos y acercando su ataque al rostro de Shura- perdiste tu oportunidad de vencerme. Vas a morir aquí. Adiós-

Todo pasó muy rápido. Levi estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque contra Shura, pero éste reaccionó. En menos de un segundo, ambos cosmos chocaron entre sí, y todo terminó con un chorro de sangre fluyendo abundantemente a medio metro de donde se encontraba tumbada Mac. Y algo más cayó al suelo.

-¡Aaarrg!¡Maldito!- rugió Levi, abrazando su propio brazo contra su cuerpo- ¿cómo te atreves?-

Shura no dijo nada. Su ataque había sido más poderoso, y le había cortado la mano izquierda con su ataque EXCALIBUR. La extremidad cortada había caído al suelo haciendo un sonido desagradable y nauseabundo. Levi entrecerró los ojos, usó su ataque contra la pared de la habitación, causando una explosión. Shura se tumbó sobre Mac para protegerla, y cuando el polvo se disipó, el enemigo había desaparecido.

Shura se levantó y suspiró, mirando aliviado que Mac estaba a salvo. Death Mask y Afrodita llegaron al sitio donde estaban, y apenas alcanzaron a ver a Shura acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica con su mano sana, y después desplomarse en el suelo, junto a ella.

Los dos santos dorados se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Ragazza: (italiano) chica, muchacha, novia

Ti consiglio, mia carina, un po' meglio a imposturar: (italiano) Te recomiendo, querida, aprender a mentir mejor. (Es una frase de la ópera "El Barbero de Sevilla" de Rossini)

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Epílogo

**DIVISIONES**

XV: EPÍLOGO

 _Horas más tarde_

Estaba soñando, pero de pronto Mac arrugó la nariz. No sabía exactamente porque, pero le llegaba un rico olorcito, agradable y un poco picante que la hizo sonreír. Tenía un poco de calor, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues sentía también una brisa fresca que le tocaba la piel. Se estiró levemente, como queriendo desperezarse, aunque aún no había abierto los ojos. Estaba en una cama suavecita que no se sentía como la suya, con con una almohada blanda, sábanas frescas y… ¡medio momento! ¿Dónde estaba?

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada, y se incorporó para quedar sentada sobre su cama. El brusco movimiento la hizo sentirse terriblemente mareada, como la vez en que la habían dormido para suturar su herida en el hospital. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

- _Mes dieux!_ \- dijo la chica en voz alta, frotándose el área golpeada, pero pronto se arrepintió de ello- ay, ay, duele…-

-No te levantes así de rápido- dijo una conocida voz masculina, y sintió que alguien ponía suavemente su mano en su hombro para hacerla volverse a acostar.

-No, no quiero…- dijo Mac, intentando resistirse.

-Haz caso al troglodita- dijo una voz robótica en tono mandón, que le parecía terriblemente conocida también, pero sabía que era imposible que esa persona estuviera ahí. ¿Era la voz de Benedict Cumberbatch?- te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, y tienes 80% de probabilidades de caer si te pones de pie-

Mac se dejó empujar para quedar de nuevo tumbada sobre la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces y por fin abrió los ojos. Primero vio una mancha color negro, pero volvió a parpadear para aclarar su visión, y vio que se trataba de Shura.

-¿Shura?-

-Sí, _guapa_ \- le dijo el santo con una sonrisa leve y, a la vez, una expresión un poco preocupada- ¿cómo te sientes? Te diste un golpe bastante feo-

-Estoy bien… creo- dijo Mac, llevándose una mano a la parte lateral de su cabeza, donde se había golpeado. Recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado- me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?-

Lo que había pasado era lo siguiente: tras haber colapsado, fatigado, por los ataques de Levi, Shura había sido llevado junto con Mac de regreso al Santuario para ser atendidos. Shura se recuperó más o menos rápidamente, pero Mac continuó desmayada por un rato más. Sofi la examinó, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que solo había sido una concusión, combinada con la fatiga de todo lo que había ocurrido, y que pronto se recuperaría.

El santo de Capricornio la había dejado descansar, y había esperado pacientemente a que despertara. Ah, y también había llevado a Toto al templo de Capricornio, para que viera por sí mismo que Mac se encontraba a salvo.

-Me diste un susto horrible, _tía_ \- le dijo Shura tras una pausa, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de sonreírle con cariño- no vuelvas a hacer algo así-

-Lo bueno es que Mac tiene la cabeza más dura de lo que parece- dijo nuevamente la voz de Benedict Cumberbatch, haciendo que Shura riera en voz baja. ¡Era tan gracioso escuchar esa voz!

Mac miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación que no conocía, pero supuso que sería la de Shura. Pegada a la pared estaba la Rojigualda, con un par de fotografías de lugares de España, como La Sagrada Familia en Barcelona, la Gran Vía de Madrid o la Puerta de Alcalá. Pero hubo algo en su campo visual que llamó su atención. Sus labios formaron una perfecta O al ver el bulto metálico que estaba junto a Shura.

-¿Toto?- dijo la chica, volviéndose a incorporar sobre la cama- ¿eres tú?-

El dragón robótico asintió.

-¿Te sorprendes? Tú me hiciste- dijo el robot con una expresión orgullosa, ajustándose el monóculo sobre su ojo robótico- si me lo preguntas, la voz de Benedict Cumberbatch fue una excelente elección, ahora puedo ser Smaug, aunque tienes la tendencia de elegir para mí voces de hombres considerados atractivos, y…-

-Toto, ¿funcionas bien? No lo puedo creer, creí que no te volvería a ver. Lo encontraste- lo interrumpió Mac, emocionada, volviéndose de nuevo a Shura- encontraste su tarjeta de memoria, y…-

-Y así te encontré. También recibí tu mensaje- dijo Shura, poniendo su listón del cabello en sus manos. La chica sonrió aliviada- gracias. Si no fuera por ti, las cosas hubieran resultado bastante desagradables-

Mac iba a sonreír, pero recordó las circunstancias en las que los villanos la habían llevado, y su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el santo.

-Lo que pasó… - sacudió la cabeza- esa chica que enviaste a seguirme. Anika. ¿Anika está…?- preguntó sin alcanzar a terminar su frase. Shura asintió levemente, y vio como los ojos de Mac se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores, linda- dijo Shura, tomando su mano, pero bajando la mirada de pena- Anika era mi amiga también, pero también era una amazona de Athena, y… estaba cumpliendo con su deber-

-Me… me hubiera gustado poder agradecerle- dijo ella, Shura podía notar su expresión llena de remordimiento- todo fue mi culpa-

Mac seguía cabizbaja, y encogió las piernas para abrazarlas, cuando Shura se lo impidió y la abrazó él mismo. La chica estaba asustada, pero pronto se relajó, y disfrutó el contacto un poco más de lo que debería. Cuando ambos se separaron, ella estaba muy sonrojada.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó- dijo Shura.

-Todo fue mi culpa- repitió Mac, bajando la mirada.

-No, Mac, no digas eso- dijo el santo dorado.

Shura sacudió la cabeza y, al verla tan triste, la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada. Mac miró a Shura a los ojos. No se había fijado que tenía ojos color azulverde. Y mientras estaba concentrada en los ojos del santo, éste rodeó su cintura con sus manos, y se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron. Mientras se besaban, Mac se incorporó y rodeó el cuello del santo con sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban muy rojos.

-¡Que desagradables son las costumbres humanas de intercambiar saliva! ¡Asqueroso! Consíganse una habitación- dijo la voz robótica de Toto. Ambos se volvieron hacia él: se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí- aunque no he logrado comprender esa frase-

Tanto Shura como Mac estaban furiosamente ruborizados.

-¡Toto!- lo reprendió Mac.

Shura sonrió, mirándolos alternadamente, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Mac levantó la mirada y le sonrió también. Y de pronto, la chica recordó lo que la había despertado y regresado a la realidad: ese olorcito rico y algo picante.

-Eh… ¿qué es ese olor tan delicioso?- dijo la chica, sonriendo ilusionada.

-Preparé patatas bravas de nuevo, como te gustaron la última vez- dijo Shura, sacando el pecho de contento- ¿quieres?-

-¡Sí! Ya son mis favoritas- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Todos los espectros subordinados de Radamanthys estaban sentados muy incómodamente a la mesa, junto con el juez y su chica, quienes los habían invitado a comer ese día. Radamanthys y Victoria se miraban entre ellos de tanto en tanto mientras comían.

-Valentine- dijo Radamanthys con fría calma, haciendo que su lugarteniente diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Sí, señor?- preguntó el espectro de Arpía nerviosamente.

-¿Terminaste los juicios de esta semana?- preguntó Radamanthys en tono causal, y Valentine asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor Radamanthys- dijo Valentine, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, sacando el pecho- no hubo necesidad de molestar al señor Minos o al señor Aiacos para terminarlos-

Gordon y Myu se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Los demás espectros también se encontraban nerviosos y preocupados. Radamanthys les había ordenado que los acompañaran a la comida, y todos los subordinados no podían sino preocuparse, pues no sabían que plan retorcido tenía en mente el juez.

-¿Se…señor Radamanthys?- dijo Reimy tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos mientras hablaba- usted dijo que quería hablar con nosotros…-

Radamanthys lo miró de una manera que hizo que el espectro se hundiera en el asiento. se aclaró la garganta, y los espectros se irguieron en sus asientos. Pero se preocupaban en vano: Radamathys tomó la mano de Victoria, la besó suavemente y sonrió.

-Solo quería hacer un anuncio. Después de todo, ustedes son mis subordinados- dijo el juez, poniéndose de pie y tomando su vaso de whisky- Victoria y yo vamos a tener un bebé-

Ese anuncio no era para nada lo que se esperaban. Los espectros se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a esas noticias. Por fin, Queen sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir, y los demás espectros lo imitaron. Algunos de ellos se levantaron y se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja. Valentine, que ya conocía esa noticia, fue a darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda a su jefe.

- _Tanti auguri!-_ exclamó Aria de pronto, entrando al comedor de Caína llevando con ella un plato con tiramisu, seguida de Minos. Aria dejó el postre en la mesa y corrió hacia Victoria y la abrazó. Poco después de ellos dos llegaron Aiacos y Violate.

Todos en Caína levantaron sus copas y brindaron por la salud del futuro hijo de Radamanthys.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco para contener los impulsos de darle un buen zape a su gemelo. Su hermano no iba a entender. Desde el día anterior, cuando Cecy había sido atacada y él la había llevado al Santuario por su propia seguridad, Kanon había insistido en hacerle preguntas indiscretas.

En un principio Cecy había soportado con relativa tranquilidad las preguntas de Kanon, sobre todo porque aún tenía el efecto de la pastilla que se había tomado, pero ahora que ya había pasado el efecto, comenzaba a cohibirse un poco.

El gemelo mayor suspiró otra vez. Él mismo les había explicado a Kanon que Cecy se podía cohibir mucho cuando le prestaban demasiada atención: Satu dejó de hostigarla de inmediato, pero Kanon pareció no haber escuchado.

Y Saga estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando Kanon volvió a preguntarle si eran novios.

-Te lo advierto, Kanon- dijo Saga en un tono peligroso que esta vez no pudo ser ignorado por su gemelo.

-Ya, ya, no preguntaré nada- dijo Kanon, apenado, y se volvió a Cecy- lo lamento mucho-

Cecy sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada, aún estando un poco incómoda por la atención de los presentes. Saga entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella bajo la mesa, y le sonrió para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-Techiiii- dijo Elsita, caminando de donde estaban sus papás a Cecy y mirándola con sus enormes ojos.

-Vamos, Kanon, es hora de la siesta de Elsita- dijo Satu, alzando las cejas. El gemelo menor asintió y se levantó, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos y siguiendo a su chica, dejando solos a su hermano y a Cecy.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, pero se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Saga no pudo evitar notar que Cecy respiró aliviada tan pronto como se quedaron solos.

-Perdona a mi hermano- dijo Saga en voz baja- estoy seguro que de niño se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza-

Cecilia rió un poco, y Saga sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede aquí?- preguntó Cecilia- en serio, no quiero estorbar ni causar problemas. Parece que todos están muy ocupados, y…-

-No causas ningún problema- le dijo Saga- quise que te quedaras conmigo porque no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara- el santo se inclinó para besar el dorso de las manos de su chica- sabes que eres muy importante para mí, ¿verdad?-

x-x-x

 _Al día siguiente_

En cuanto despertó esa tarde, Mac llamó a sus dos amigos para avisarles que ella se encontraba bien y que estaba en el Santuario de Athena. Al día siguiente, Shura la había acompañado a ver a sus dos amigos, quienes se habían quedado muy preocupados por ella, para que vieran que se encontraban bien.

Tan pronto como la vieron llegar, Charlotte se había lanzado a abrazarla y casi la tumba al suelo.

-¡Mac!- exclamó Charlotte- ¡lo siento mucho! Todo esto fue por mi culpa. Si no me hubiera creído lo que dijo mi hermana, yo…-

-Ya, tranquila, Lottie- dijo Mac tan pronto como recuperó el equilibrio y evitó caer junto con su amiga al suelo- estoy bien, mira. No me sucedió nada malo…-

Cuando por fin la soltó, fue el turno de Derek de abrazarla. Mientras lo hacía, Shura endureció un poco la mirada y le lanzó una advertencia con sus ojos. No le hacía mucha gracia que Derek abrazara a _su_ chica. El otro chico pronto la soltó, y ofreció su mano al santo dorado.

-Yo… eh… quiero disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento pasado- dijo Derek muy apenado- fui muy grosero contigo-

-No te preocupes- dijo Shura, suavizando su mirada- estabas preocupado por Mac. No te culpo-

Derek sonrió. Mac abrazó a Shura, y éste sonrió orgulloso y satisfecho, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos dorados de la chica y la besó en la mejilla. Al verlos, Charlotte y Derek se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Dos semanas después_

Shura estaba esperando un poco impacientemente junto a la puerta de la habitación de Mac. De hecho, Derek ya había pasado por ahí un par de veces, y había reído levemente al verlo. El santo le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero después se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, Mac- dijo Shura- ¿aún no estás lista?-

-¡No!- escuchó la voz de Mac en un tono nervioso que hizo sonreír al chico- mejor no vamos. Podemos fingir que estoy enferma. O un accidente. Sí, que me torcí el tobillo. Es creíble, me han visto caer por las escaleras del Santuario varias veces…-

-Vamos, Mac- escuchó también la voz de Toto tras la puerta- mis protocolos dicen que estás decentemente vestida para la ocasión-

-No, no quiero…- dijo Mac.

Shura sonrió.

-Vamos…- insistió el santo dorado- no la hagas de emoción-

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos a Shura. De pronto, vio el pomo de la puerta girando lentamente, y la puerta se abrió. Los ojos del santo se iluminaron al ver a Mac. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón. Se había arreglado el cabello, de modo que no se veía para nada alborotado como de costumbre, y el maquillaje le quedaba muy bien, además de que estaba muy sonrojada. Se veía hermosa.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Shura, tomándola de la mano y besando el dorso de la misma.

-Gracias- dijo ella, con la vista en el suelo, pero señalando el traje del santo dorado- tu tampoco te ves tan mal-

Shura sonrió también, y le ofreció el brazo.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo él- tenemos una boda a la que asistir-

Mac asintió y tomó el brazo de Shura. Tras despedirse de Charlotte y de Derek, ambos se dirigieron al Santuario.

Cuando los dos llegaron, el lugar ya estaba lleno. Había santos de Athena, generales de Poseidón y espectros de Hades por igual. Todos habían asistido para la boda de Milo y Cathy.

Incluso los padres adoptivos de Cahty habían viajado desde Escocia. Los pobres estaban algo nerviosos, al ver a los santos de Athena, o de ver a Elizabeth, que era Perséfone, con Hades. No era la primera vez que los veían así, pero aún no se acostumbraban a la situación. Lo que sí es que parecían muy felices con su nuevo yerno: nadie podía negar que Cathy tenía a Milo alrededor de su dedo.

Después de que Shura y Mac felicitaron a los novios, que se veían radiantes y felices, el santo de Capricornio buscó entre la multitud a Aioros y a Saga. Ambos estaban un poco apartados de la multitud con sus respectivas chicas. Sofi tuvo que tomar asiento por un rato porque los mellizos parecía que también estaban de fiesta en su vientre y no dejaban de moverse y patearle las costillas. Y Cecy se había cohibido un poco por la gran cantidad de gente, por lo que Saga se había mantenido apartado con ella, sin soltarla. Sabía que ese día estaría muy cansada.

Ambos sonrieron al ver a Shura acercarse a ellos junto con Mac.

-Bienvenida, Mac- dijo Sofi, con su mano sobre el vientre y sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

Shura y Aioros se miraron entre sí, sonriendo, y después se volvieron a mirar a los novios.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Aioros, riendo- pensar que incluso Milo sentó cabeza antes que tú…-

Shura se echó a reír, y rodeó a Mac con su brazo.

-Pero solo porque esta linda chica estaba en otro país y no la había conocido- dijo Shura, haciendo que Mac se sonrojara un poco.

El santo de Capricornio miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Si bien los enemigos habían escapado de nuevo en esa ocasión, ya tendrían otra oportunidad para detenerlos y evitar que ocasionaran más problemas. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a disfrutar el día.

x-x-x

FIN

Mes dieux: (francés) dioses míos.

Tanti auguri: (italiano) Muchas felicidades.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirla, por leer mis locuras, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos. En el próximo fic nos pasaremos un rato en el Inframundo, pues será sobre Pandora y un poco sobre Hypnos. Ya está listo, espérenlo en los próximos días. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
